


Exchange - Wenn der Geschlechterkampf schwere Folgen hat

by Puraido



Series: Exchange [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Male Nami (One Piece), Mind Control, Multi, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: Luffy und seine Freunde kommen an einer Insel an, auf der sich auch zufällig Emporio Ivankov befindet. Dieser erlaubt sich den Scherz, Luffys und Namis Geschlecht zu vertauschen. Während Nami das von Anfang an verteufelt, freut sich Luffy über seinen neuen Körper. Als er jedoch zwei bestimmten Personen begegnet, muss er plötzlich Entscheidungen treffen, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen werden.





	1. Prolog

7\. Mai 1525  
  
Es war ein recht schöner Tag in der Neuen Welt. Die Mugiwara-Bande war gerade an einer Insel vor Anker gegangen. Begeistert sprang Monkey D. Luffy von Bord der Thousand Sunny. „Juhu, Abenteuer!“, schrie er.  
  
Die anderen seufzten auf, das waren sie ja schon gewohnt von ihrem Kapitän. Wenn es sie nur nicht immer in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen würde …   
  
Sie liefen einige Zeit auf der Insel herum, sie war recht groß und gut belebt. Es gab hier eine wunderschöne Stadt, welche von einem Wald eingerahmt wurde. Das gute Wetter hob die Laune von allen unglaublich schnell wieder an.  
  
Sie schlenderten gerade durch die Stadt, wobei Chopper, Sanji, Zoro und Franky Nahrungsmittel, beziehungsweise das Baumaterial kaufen gingen. Sie wussten schließlich nicht, wann sie an der nächsten Insel ankommen würden.  
  
Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Robin und Brook sahen sich hingegen hier und da einige Stände an, Nami war bei den Kleidern natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme. Robin und Brook gingen währenddessen weiter, sie setzten sich in das angrenzende Café und bestellten sich dort etwas zu trinken.  
  
Luffy und Usopp wurden dazu verdonnert, Nami mit den Tüten zu helfen. Zwar waren sie davon nicht ganz so begeistert, Luffy wollte viel lieber den Rest der Insel erkunden, aber sie fügten sich.  
  
„Warum müssen Frauen eigentlich immer so viel einkaufen?“, fragte Luffy nach einiger Zeit, nachdem ihm Nami die nächste Tüte in die Hand gedrückt hatte. – „Gegenfrage, warum haben Männer immer nur so wenig Klamotten im Schrank?“, kam es von Nami.  
  
„Wir brauchen nicht jeden Tag andere Sachen, das ist doch viel zu stressig!“, erwiderte Luffy darauf. So ging es noch einige Zeit weiter, Usopp wusste nicht mehr, wie viele rhetorische Fragen sie sich schon gegenseitig an den Kopf geworfen hatten, es war jedenfalls zu einer Art Streit eskaliert. Wer war wohl besser, Mann oder Frau? Darüber waren sie sich nicht wirklich einig. Usopp hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass sein Kapitän sich an so einer Debatte beteiligen würde.  
  
Sie gingen weiter, noch immer diskutierten sie darüber, welches Geschlecht wohl besser war. Luffy versuchte zwar, seine Meinung durch zu setzen, aber gegen Nami hatte er kaum eine Chance. Sie konnte einfach besser mit Argumenten um sich schmeißen.  
  
Die beiden hätten wahrscheinlich noch weiter gemacht, hätten sie nicht in diesem Moment ein Lachen vernommen. „Hiiiihaaa, Mugiwara-Boy, wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen“, Emporio Ivankov trat aus einer Gasse hervor.  
  
„Huh? Iva-chan, was machst du denn hier?“, wollte Luffy überrascht, aber sehr erfreut wissen. – „Ah, Dragon hat mich hierher geschickt, es gab einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln“, winkte Ivankov ab. „Aber sag, was treibt ihr hier? Es klang, als hättet ihr euch gestritten?“  
  
„Nah, nun ja, wir sind uns nicht wirklich einig, wer besser ist“, meinte Luffy. – „Äh, Luffy, wer ist dass denn eigentlich?“, wollte Usopp wissen, er sah Ivankov misstrauisch an. – „Ah, das ist Iva-chan, wir sind uns in Impel Down begegnet und er hat mir damals sehr geholfen“, erklärte Luffy grinsend.  
  
Wieder lachte Ivankov auf. „Ja, das ist wohl wahr, aber jetzt sag mal, Mugiwara-Boy, worum ging es hier? Wer ist besser als wer?“, Ivankov hatte den Kopf schief gelegt. – Nami räusperte sich, sie war zwar immer noch ein wenig irritiert, aber wenn dieser schräge Vogel ein Freund von Luffy war, dann würde es schon in Ordnung sein. „Nun ja, wir haben darüber geredet, welches Geschlecht besser ist“, erklärte sie.  
  
„Welches Geschlecht besser ist? Hiiiiihaaa! Das ist doch vollkommen egal! Geschlechter sind Schall und Rauch, es macht keinen Unterschied, ob man ein Mann oder eine Frau ist“, Ivankov drehte sich einige Male.  
  
„Wie, nein! Frauen sind definitiv das bessere Geschlecht. Ohne uns würden Männer doch nie etwas hinkriegen“, winkte Nami ab. Danach sah sie wieder zu Luffy, sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. – „Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Nami“, kam es von Luffy. „Ich krieg auch ohne dich alles hin, was ich will“, meinte er.  
  
„Ach ja? Dann navigierst du demnächst das Schiff, mal sehen, ob du dass dann immer noch sagst“, schnippisch wandte Nami sich ab. – „Leute, dass ist doch jetzt mal echt albern“, merkte Usopp an, er schielte immer wieder zu Ivankov, denn dieser war ihm ziemlich suspekt.  
  
„Streit unter Freunden ist niemals gut! Vor allem nicht wegen so etwas banalem wie dem Geschlecht!“, einige Sekunden überlegte Ivankov, ehe er wieder lachte. „Hiiiihaaaa, ich hab’s ich werde euch zeigen, dass es völlig egal ist, welches Geschlecht ihr habt“, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Hä? Wie meint der das, Luffy?“, wollte Nami wissen. Ihr Kapitän hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, er versuchte wohl herauszufinden was Ivankov meinte. – „Was meinst du damit, Iva-chan?“  
  
Plötzlich schossen aus Ivankovs Fingerspitzen Spritzen heraus. „Uh, das hab ich schon einmal gesehen“, grinste Luffy. – „Was ist dass denn? Er ist Teufelskraft-Nutzer?“, hakte Nami nach.  
  
„Aber sicher, ihr werdet gleich sehen, was ich kann“, mit diesen Worten stieß er seine Spritzenfinger zuerst in Nami und danach in Luffy. Usopp kreischte auf, als er das bemerkte – „Hey! Was machen Sie da?!“, quäkte er. – „Ich werde ihnen die Augen öffnen“, teilte Ivankov ihnen mit.  
  
Nami war schockiert, als die Veränderungen langsam eintraten, ihre Brust bildete sich zurück, dafür bauten sich Muskeln auf. Ihre zierliche Körperform wurde gröber und sie wuchs auch ein wenig, zudem wurden ihre Haare kürzer. Bei Luffy hingegen bildete sich eine Brust aus, auch seine Taille wurde schlanker, seine ganze Figur wurde zierlicher und auch seine Haare wurden ein wenig länger.  
  
„Wuuuah!“, schrie Usopp panisch auf, als er begriff, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Ihm fielen die Einkaufstüten aus der Hand, leicht wich er zurück. „N-Nami. Luffy“, stieß er aus. Vor ihm standen nun eine männliche Nami und ein weiblicher Luffy.  
  
„Was soll der Mist? Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, keuchte Nami auf. Sie sah an sich herunter. Ihre engen Frauen Klamotten waren kurz davor zu reißen. Bei Luffy hingegen sprang seine neu erworbene Brust aus seinem offenen Hemd regelrecht heraus. Leicht hopste er auf und ab und sah zu, wie sie mitwippte. Er kicherte leicht.  
  
„Darf ich mich erneut vorstellen, ich bin Emporio Ivankov, König der Transvestiten“, er verbeugte sich kurz. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit euren neuen Körpern“, lachte er auf. – „Warte! Machen Sie das sofort rückgängig!“, schrie Nami ihn an.  
  
Luffy schien dass gar nichts aus zu machen. Er hüpfte immer noch auf und ab und stupste seine neu erworbenen Brüste an. „Hey Luffy!“, fuhr Nami ihn an. Mittlerweiler waren einige Schaulustige gekommen. „Hör auf, daran herum zu spielen und mach verdammt noch mal dein Hemd zu“, sie trat auf ihn zu und schlug seine Hände weg. Genervt knöpfte sie ihm das Hemd zu, welches ganz schön spannte.  
  
„Hey, lass mich! Die gehören doch jetzt mir, warum darf ich sie dann nicht anfassen?“, fragte Luffy. – „Das macht man nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn alle zugucken!“, knurrte Nami. Danach drehte sie sich wieder zu Ivankov um, doch der war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen flatterte dort ein Zettel gerade zu Boden. Nami fing ihn auf. »Ich hab leider kurzfristig einen Auftrag bekommen, also viel Spaß noch mit euren neuen Körpern, meine Schätzchen. – Ivankov«  
  
„Raaah! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“, fauchte Nami auf. „Und du, hör auf, dir an den Brüsten herum zu spielen!“, fuhr sie Luffy an. Usopp war mehr oder weniger verwirrt, er starrte immer noch zwischen Nami und Luffy hin und her.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?“, ertönte da Sanjis Stimme. Er hatte eine vertraute Präsenz bei Luffy, Nami und Usopp gespürt und war deshalb zu ihnen gelaufen. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen an. Sanji starrte seine beiden Nakama hingegen schon schockiert an. „Nami-swan … bist du das? Was ist mit dir passiert?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Iva-chan ist vorbei gekommen und hat unsere Geschlechter vertauscht“, kicherte Luffy. – „Moment mal, Luffy, bist du das?!“, kam es da erschrocken von Chopper. – „Was?! Moment Luffy?“, Sanji traute seinen Augen kaum, als er die neue Erscheinung seines Kapitäns bemerkte. Blut schoss ihm aus der Nase. „Wuaah!“, stieß er aus.  
  
„Es hätte ja so ein schöner Tag werden können, aber nein, irgendetwas ist immer“, seufzte Zoro auf. „Und hey, perverser Liebeskoch, hör auf, Luffy so anzustarren“, bemerkte er. „Ist ja widerlich.“  
  
„Ich starre Luffy doch gar nicht an, du Schwertfuchtler“, knurrte Sanji, allerdings war er rot angelaufen. – „Ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal! Ich will zurück zur Sunny, hier glotzen mich alle an und … die Hose ist verdammt eng“, beschwerte sich Nami.  
  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, da können wir zudem gleich Mal besprechen, wie es weiter geht“, merkte Robin an, sie schmunzelte leicht. So machten sie sich also auf den Weg zurück zur Thousand Sunny. Unterwegs wurden sie komisch angeguckt, Nami knurrte verärgert auf. Das passte ihr so gar nicht. Wenn sie Ivankov das nächste Mal in die Finger bekam, würde sie ihn umbringen, nachdem er sie zurückverwandelt hatte.


	2. Kapitel 1

7\. Mai 1525  
  
Die Mugiwara-Bande kam wieder an der Sunny an. Nami hatte unterdessen, ganz schöne Probleme mit dem Laufen, die Hose war einfach viel zu eng und scheuerte jetzt einige, ganz bestimmte, neu hinzugekommene Stellen wund. Das war unschön.  
  
Nachdem Nami das Klamottenproblem gelöst hatte, auf der Insel hatte sie auch gleich noch für die Jungs mit eingekauft, alleine kämen die wahrscheinlich nie auf die Idee, sich neue Kleidung zu holen, trat sie wieder an Deck. Dort hopste Luffy immer noch herum. „Kann den mal jemand still halten?“, grummelte Nami. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch. „So und was machen wir nun?“, sie war mehr als genervt über die jetzige Situation.  
  
„Wieso? Wir segeln weiter würde ich sagen“, kam es von Luffy. – „In dem Aufzug können wir uns doch nirgends Blicken lassen!“, hielt Nami ihm vor. – „Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum können wir das nicht?“ – „Na, wenn uns die anderen Leute so sehen, dann kriegen die sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr ein!“  
  
Luffy legte den Kopf schief. „Aber warum sollten sie denn lachen? Hm, ich jedenfalls finde es ganz cool eine Frau zu sein. Außerdem, wir sehen Iva-chan sicherlich bald wieder, dann wird er das rückgängig machen“, grinste Luffy. „Aber hier auf Iva-chan zu warten, ist mir zu langweilig. Deshalb werden wir einfach unsere Reise fortsetzen.“  
  
„War ja klar, dass das von dir kommen muss. Das ist alles nur deine Schuld“, fuhr Nami ihn an. „Wenn du nicht immer so komische Vögel als Freunde hättest!“ – „Hey Nami, hör auf, Luffy-chwan so anzuschreien“, mischte sich Sanji ein. – Verwirrt blinzelte Nami ihn an. „Äh, Sanji, das ist immer noch Luffy, ich schrei ihn doch immer an.“  
  
Sanji stutzte und sah blinzelnd in Luffys Richtung. „Stimmt, das ist immer noch Luffy … Arg, das Aussehen irritiert mich“, stöhnend ließ sich Sanji auf einen Stuhl sinken. – „Hm, Sanji, kannst du mir was zu essen machen?!“, fragte Luffy nach. Normalerweise würde Sanji ihm jetzt sagen, dass er mit dem Essen noch warten müsste, doch jetzt. – „Nein, Luffy, es ist noch keine …“, er sah wieder zu Luffy. „Äh, ich meine, aber klar doch, Luffy-chwan!“, aufspringend wirbelte er in die Küche.  
  
„Na, dass kann ja heiter werden“, murmelte Zoro, er sah skeptisch dem Koch nach, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. – „Hm, die Frage ist doch jetzt, wo Nami und Luffy schlafen werden, ich meine schläft Nami jetzt bei uns Jungs mit, und schläft Luffy dann mit Robin in einem Zimmer? Oder wie wollen wir das machen?“, hakte Usopp nach.  
  
„Stimmt, darüber sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, denn Luffy darf garantiert nicht mit Sanji in einem Zimmer schlafen“, murmelte Nami. „Aber eigentlich habe ich auch nicht wirklich Lust mit euch Kerlen in einem Zimmer zu pennen.“  
  
„Also, ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn du weiterhin im Zimmer schläfst“, teilte Robin Nami mit. – „Ha, sehr gut, vielen Dank“, lächelte Nami. Danach warf sie wieder einen Blick auf Luffy. „Ich glaube auch, dass wir dich erst einmal neu Einkleiden müssen“, seufzte sie.  
  
Danach stand sie auf und zog Luffy mit in das Schlafzimmer der Frauen. Robin folgte ihnen Sicherheitshalber. Im Zimmer angekommen kramte Nami in den Tüten herum, die Sachen, die ihr nicht gefielen, schmiss sie achtlos in den Raum. Robin fing sie allerdings auf und legte sie ordentlich aufs Bett.  
  
Luffy saß auf Namis Bett und beobachtete seine Navigatorin dabei, wie sie Klamotten für ihn raussuchte. „Hätten Frauen nicht immer so viele Kleider, müsstest du jetzt nicht so lange suchen“, merkte Luffy an.  
  
Nami knurrte etwas vor sich hin, dann hatte sie anscheinend gefunden, was sie suchte. Sie klaubte die Sachen zusammen und legte sie neben Luffy auf das Bett. „So, hopp ausziehen“, befahl sie.  
  
„Aber warum? Die Sachen sind doch in Ordnung“, meinte Luffy. „Die sind sogar mal frisch gewaschen“, er grinste breit. – Nami stieß tief die Luft aus. „Luffy, guck dir das doch mal an, das ist doch viel zu eng! Dir platzt ja gleich das Hemd“, sie tippte Luffy auf die Brust.  
  
„Hey, nicht anfassen!“, eingeschnappt drehte sich Luffy weg. – Nami hob die Augenbrauen an. „Was ist denn jetzt los?“, wollte sie wissen. – „Na ja, du hast den anderen doch auch immer gesagt, dass sie die nicht anfassen sollen. Darum darfst du meine jetzt auch nicht mehr anfassen“, er streckte Nami die Zunge heraus.  
  
„Das ist doch unfassbar“, fauchte Nami auf und wollte Luffy schon schlagen, doch Robin hielt sie zurück. – „Wo er recht hat“, meinte sie nur. Lange sah sie Nami an. – Diese atmete tief durch. „Okay … okay, gut, ich werde sie nicht mehr anfassen, aber du ziehst jetzt das Hemd aus und das hier an“, teilte sie ihm mit.  
  
Luffy nickte und zog sich dann das Hemd aus. Allerdings tat sich dann schon gleich das erste Problem auf, als Nami ihm den Büstenhalter hinhielt. „Und wie mache ich das jetzt?“, wollte er wissen. – „Tja, ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber ich darf dich ja nicht mehr anfassen“, Nami hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick abgewandt. Luffys Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten.  
  
„Robin! Hilfst du mir?“, fragte er nach, er sah sie mit großen Augen an. – Die Archäologin lächelte leicht. „Aber klar, Luffy“, sie trat zu ihm heran und half ihm dabei, den Büstenhalter anzuziehen, mit geübten Griffen rückte sie alles zurecht.  
  
„Huuuh, das ist ja einfach“, strahlte Luffy, danach zog er die rote Bluse an. Nachdem er auch die Hose gewechselt hatte, gingen sie wieder nach draußen. Im Grunde sah Luffy nicht wirklich verändert aus.  
  
„Luffy-chwan!“, kam es da von Sanji. „Hier ist dein Dessert“, mit einer Drehung kam der Koch vor dem Tisch zum Stehen und stellte den riesigen Eisbecher vor Luffy ab. – „Danke Sanji!“, grinse Luffy und machte sich sofort über den Eisbecher her.  
  
Zoro lachte auf. „Na, da scheint Luffy ja mal richtig Glück zu haben. Jetzt hat er einen treuen liebeskranken Koch, der alles für ihn macht“, stichelte er. – „Pah! Also ob ich alles machen würde, nur weil Luffy jetzt eine Frau ist“, knurrte Sanji.  
  
„Sanji?“, ertönte da sogleich wieder Luffys Stimme. – „Ja, mein Engel? … Äh, nein, halt Luffy-chwan?“, korrigierte Sanji sich. – „Kannst du mir nachher besonders viel Fleisch machen? Ich habe sooo Hunger“, jammerte er. – „Aber natürlich, Luffy-chwan, alles was du willst“, trällerte der Smutje.  
  
„Wie war das eben noch mal, Kringelbraue?“, grinste Zoro. – „Ach, halt doch die Klappe!“, fuhr Sanji ihn an. Danach setzte er sich zu den anderen an den Tisch, Zoro lehnte an der Reling und sah zu ihnen.  
  
„Also ich würde vorschlagen, ich berechne dann mal den Kurs zur nächsten Insel. Hm, Robin, könntest du Luffy in der Zwischenzeit beibringen, wie man sich als Frau anständig benimmt?“, hakte die Navigatorin nach.  
  
„Ich kann es versuchen“, die Archäologin nickte leicht. Danach sah sie zu Luffy der mittlerweile mit seinem Eisbecher fertig war, diesen durch sein Hinunterschlingen aber sonst wo im Gesicht verteilt hatte. „Ich denke, wir fangen beim Essen an“, seufzte sie. Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor. „Halt mal ganz kurz still, Luffy. So können wir das definitiv nicht lassen“, schnell wischte sie ihm das Eis aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Hm, was ist denn los?“, Luffy sah Robin fragend an. – „Eine Frau isst nicht auf so barbarische Weise. Normalerweise benutzt man Besteck fürs Essen“, erklärte die Archäologin ihm. „Und man schlingt nicht so.“  
  
Mehr oder weniger Aufmerksam hörte Luffy ihr zu. Er war daran nicht wirklich interessiert, lieber wollte er weitere Abenteuer erleben. Robin setzte ihre Teufelskräfte ein und pinnte ihn auf dem Stuhl fest. „He, lass mich los!“, quäkte Luffy. – „Wenn du dich benimmst, gerne“, teilte sie ihm mit. Luffy zog einen Flunsch, nickte allerdings und sah dann zu Robin.  
  
Erneut versuchte sie ihm einige Grundlagen beizubringen, doch da Luffy die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Backsteins hatte, verlor er nach wenigen Minuten schon wieder das Interesse.  
  
Seufzend ließ Robin ihn schließlich los. „Ich glaube das wird nichts“, murmelte sie, während Luffy schon wieder über das Deck sprang. Sie hatte das Gesicht in die Handfläche gestützt und beobachtete ihn. Sanji sprang ebenfalls hinter ihrem Kapitän her.  
  
„Hm, Nami, wäre es nicht besser, Luffy endlich mal aufzuklären?“, fragte die Archäologin. – „Eh? Wie meinst du das?“, hakte Nami nach, sie sah von der Karte auf. – „Nun ja, wenn ich mir Sanji so ansehe, klar, er ist ein Extrem-Beispiel, aber wenn wir auf der nächsten Insel ankommen, kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass einige Männer Luffy attraktiv finden werden. Und du weißt ja, wie manche Männer sind und wie leichtsinnig Luffy manchmal ist. Also nur zur Sicherheit“, leicht hob Robin die Augenbrauen an.  
  
Nami überlegte einige Zeit. „Ach, ich glaub nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Luffy ist nicht der Typ für so was“, winkte sie ab. – Noch immer zweifelnd sah Robin zu ihrem Kapitän. „Na, hoffentlich behältst du recht.“


	3. Kapitel 2

7\. Mai 1525  
  
Das Abendessen verlief eigentlich so wie immer, Luffy schlang nach wie vor alles in sich hinein. Robin zweifelte daran, dass irgendjemand Luffy jemals Manieren beibringen könnte. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf und widmete sich dann ihrem Essen.  
  
Sanji sprang um Robin und Luffy herum und versorgte sie mit allem was sie brauchten. Luffy genoss es sichtlich, jetzt plötzlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit von Sanji geschenkt zu bekommen und vor allem so viel Essen. Nami hingegen war gar nicht erfreut, da der Smutje ihr jetzt kaum noch Beachtung schenkte, er servierte ihr nicht mal mehr leckere Desserts, dabei waren sie vor nicht mal zwölf Stunden verwandelt worden. So schnell konnte es gehen, aus den Augen aus dem Sinn, oder wie?  
  
Später am Abend baute Franky noch ein Bett für Luffy. Nachdem dieses fertig war, ließ er sich sofort auf dieses fallen. „So schön bequem. Besser als meine Koje“, grinste Luffy. – „Hey, Luffy, zieh dir gefälligst Schlafkleidung an. Es ist doch eklig, mit den Alltagsklamotten schlafen zu gehen“, ermahnte Nami ihn.  
  
„Huh? Wieso denn? Mach ich doch immer so“, Luffy zog einen Flunsch. – „Iiiieh, aber egal, jetzt bist du ein Mädchen, also ziehst du dich auch um!“, forderte sie ihn auf. – „Puh, Frauen haben wirklich viel Kleidung“, seufzte der Kapitän auf. Allerdings zog er seine Bluse aus, jedoch hakte es bei dem Büstenhalter. „ROBIN!“, schrie er.  
  
Die Archäologin stieß die Luft aus, allerdings öffnete sie ihm den BH. „Danke schön“, grinste Luffy, danach zog er sich das weiße Nachthemd an, welches Nami ihm hinhielt. Zum Schluss landete die Hose auch noch neben dem Bett.  
  
Nami seufzte, als sie die Kleidung aufhob und über eine Stuhllehne hängte. Danach ging auch sie auf ihr Bett zu und legte sich hin.  
  
Die Nacht war sehr unruhig, da Luffy ziemlich schnarchte. Doch dagegen konnte man wohl nichts machen.  
  
8\. Mai 1525  
  
Der nächste Morgen fing schon ziemlich chaotisch an. Nur mit dem Spitzennachthemd bekleidet, tappte Luffy verschlafen in die Küche, er war mal wieder auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen. Er rieb sich über die Augen und sah dann zu Sanji. „Morgen“, gähnte er.  
  
Sanji drehte sich zu Luffy um und wollte ihn schon begrüßen, doch da stockte ihm der Atem. Luffy sah … hinreißend aus. Sanjis Gedanken spielten verrückt. Luffys Haare waren zerzaust, und bei seinem Nachthemd war der rechte Träger nach unten gerutscht. Das war ihm anscheinend nicht bewusst. So musste wohl ein Engel aussehen.  
  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Halt stopp! Das war immer noch Luffy, sein Kapitän! „M-Morgen“, antwortete der Koch. – „Sanji, Hunger“, murmelte Luffy. – „Ja, das Essen ist gleich fertig. Setz dich doch schon mal“, mit rotem Gesicht wandte sich Sanji wieder zum Herd um.  
  
Sanji atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er musste ruhig bleiben, das war noch immer sein Kapitän! Er war nur von dem Transenkönig in eine Frau verwandelt worden. Es würde nur peinlich werden, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor. Zudem Luffy sah doch gar nicht so heiß aus, also gar kein Grund durchzudrehen …  
  
Er bereitete Luffys Frühstück vor, ein wenig konnte er sich abregen, doch als er sich wieder umdrehte und seinen Kapitän erblickte, war alles Abregen umsonst gewesen. Tief durchatmend stellte er den Teller vor Luffy und zog sich dann schnell zurück, das könnte noch mal ein Problem werden …  
  
Gierig schlang Luffy das Frühstück herunter, es war natürlich viel zu wenig. „Sanji! Gibt’s noch mehr?“, wollte er wissen, er drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Smutje herum. – „Ähm, klar, so viel wie du willst“, stammelte er.  
  
Sofort bereitete er noch etwas zu. In der Zwischenzeit betrat Nami den Raum. „Hey, Luffy, zieh dich gefälligst um, das ist doch nur zum Schlafen gedacht“, schimpfte sie. „Komm mit“, danach griff sie Luffys Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum raus. Sanji atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
Im Zimmer angekommen sah Nami Luffy wütend an. „Hier, jetzt zieh dich schon um“, sie warf ihm die Sachen zu. – „Menno, das ist ja so aufwendig“, Luffy stieß die Luft aus. Danach zog er sich aber um, wie gestern auch schon tat er sich am Büstenhalter schwer. „Wie kriegt ihr dass immer nur hin? Da reichen die Arme ja hinten und vorne nicht“, beschwerte er sich.  
  
„Hah, Luffy du bist aus Gummi, du kannst deine Arme und sogar deinen Hals so dehnen, dass du den Verschluss sehen kannst, wenn du dich lang machst, dir dürfte das also gar nicht so schwer fallen“, knurrte Nami.  
  
Luffy verzog die Lippen. Allerdings verdrehte er den Hals und verlängerte seine Arme, nach einiger Fummelei hatte er den Verschluss schließlich eingehakt. „Ha! Klappt ja doch“, strahlte er. – „Sag ich doch.“  
  
Nachdem Luffy nun endlich fertig angezogen war, gingen sie wieder in die Küche. Dort wartete Sanji schon mit der zweiten Portion von Luffys Frühstück. Luffy grinste Sanji breit an und schlang dann auch gleich die Portion hinunter.  
  
Nami sah zu dem Smutje, dieser war schon wieder knallrot, als er Luffy beobachtete. Die Navigatorin runzelte die Stirn, das konnte ja definitiv noch was werden.  
  
  
  
Später am Tag stachen sie in See, es würde zirka eine Woche dauern, ehe sie die nächste Insel erreichen würden, wenn das Wetter mitspielte. Luffy, Chopper und Usopp rannten über das Deck und spielten fangen. „Hey, ihr kriegt mich nicht“, lachte Luffy, er flog quasi über das Deck, so schnell war er unterwegs.  
  
„Teufelskräfte sind unfair!“, schrie Usopp auf, doch der Strohhut reagierte gar nicht. Er schnipste sich hoch zum Ausguck, dort wo Zoro gerade trainierte. Luffy krachte durch das Fenster. Zoro drehte sich schnell in die Richtung, aus der sein Kapitän geflogen kam. – „Luffy!“, stieß er aus, als er umgeschmissen wurde.  
  
Zoro ließ seine Hantel fallen und kam dann unsanft auf dem Boden auf. Knurrend öffnete er die Augen und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. „Hey, Luffy! Was soll das?“, fragte er wütend. Luffy richtete sich gerade etwas auf. Er stützte sich auf die Arme und grinste Zoro an  
  
„Usopp, Chopper und ich spielen Fangen“, erklärte er. „Und ich bin durchs Fenster geflogen“, setzte er noch hinzu. Zoros Augenbraue zuckte. Er wollte ihn schon wieder anschreien, doch da viel sein Blick auf Luffys Dekolleté.  
  
Er lief leicht rot an. „Geh von mir runter, Gummi-Birne“, grummelte er. Doch in dem Moment stürzte schon Nami in den Raum. – „Luffy! Hör verdammt noch mal auf, das Schiff kaputt zu machen, sonst binde ich dich fest … Was ist denn hier los?“, fauchte die Navigatorin.  
  
„Gar nichts, er ist nur auf mir gelandet“, kam es schnell von Zoro. Danach robbte er unter Luffy hervor, noch immer leicht rot im Gesicht. – „Warum bist du so rot im Gesicht, Zoro?“, wollte Luffy wissen, er war aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor den Schwertkämpfer gestellt.  
  
„Weil … mein Training anstrengend ist, deshalb und jetzt mach, dass du hier raus kommst“, antwortete er hastig und schob Luffy in Richtung Leiter. „Nimm ihn mit runter“, meinte er zu Nami.  
  
„Klar, komm Luffy“, sie verließen den Trainingsraum. – Genervt atmete Zoro durch, das konnte ja noch was werden. Er machte sich daran, die Scherben auf zu sammeln, die sein Kapitän hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Luffy unterdessen war wieder auf der Suche nach Usopp und Chopper, die beiden hatten sich vor Nami versteckt, nicht, dass sie auch noch ärger bekamen, weil Luffy das Fenster zerstört hatte.  
  
Als der Kapitän die beiden gefunden hatte, schleifte er sie zum Angeln mit. Einige Zeit saßen sie nebeneinander, doch irgendwann fragte Usopp. „Oi, Luffy, wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, eine Frau zu sein?“ Neugierig sahen die beiden ihren Kapitän an.  
  
Doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie soll es so schon sein? Nicht viel anders, als wenn ich ein Mann bin“, grinste er. – Usopp verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Aber mal ehrlich, sind die Dinger da vorne nicht schwer?“, er schielte auf Luffys Brüste.  
  
„Hmmm, nein“, Luffy klemmte die Angel zwischen seinen Fußsohlen ein und hob dann seine Brüste ein wenig an. „Schwer sind die eigentlich nicht“, er schob leicht die Lippen vor. – „A-ach echt?“, hakte Usopp nach.  
  
„Klar, willst du auch mal halten?“, fragte Luffy unschuldig. – „Aber Nami sagte doch …“, kam es von Usopp. – „Püh! Sind doch jetzt meine Brüste, nur Nami darf die nicht anfassen, weil die immer so gemein zu mir war. Aber du darfst ruhig“, strahlte Luffy.  
  
Usopp sah seinen Kapitän mit riesigen Augen an. Dass er so leichtfertig damit umging, zeigte dem Schützen, dass das definitiv noch immer der Luffy war, den er kannte. Allerdings bewegte sich seine Hand in Richtung Luffy. „Uah, Usopp, willst du das wirklich machen?“, quäkte Chopper dazwischen.  
  
„Er hat nichts dagegen, also, warum nicht?“, zischelte der Schütze dem Rentier zu. „Und sei nicht so laut!“, danach sah er wieder nach vorne. Gerade, als er Luffy berühren wollte, tauchte Nami auf. – „Was macht ihr da?“, knurrte sie.  
  
„Hiiieeeh! Er hat’s erlaubt“, kreischte Usopp und sprang zurück, sodass er fast von Bord fiel. – „Luffy! Du sollst doch niemanden deine Brüste anfassen lassen. Das machen Frauen nicht!“, sie verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
  
„Hey, Nami! Mann schlägt keine Frauen“, mischte sich jetzt auch noch Sanji ein. Er stellte sich schützend vor Luffy, dieser hielt sich den Kopf. – „Jetzt warte doch mal, ich bin doch auch eine Frau, eigentlich, also darf ich ihn schlagen!“, fuhr Nami den Smutje an.  
  
„Momentan siehst du aus wie ein Kerl, deshalb wirst du Luffy-chwan auch nichts antun!“, Sanji sah die Navigatorin mit finsterem Blick an. Nami verzog den Mund, so hatte sie Sanji noch nie ihr gegenüber erlebt. Dieser drehte sich bereits zu Luffy um. „Komm, Luffy-chwan, ich mach dir ein Dessert“, er hielt seinem Kapitän die Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Beine. Danach führte er ihn in die Küche, Nami ließ er dabei einfach stehen. – „Dieser Sanji“, knurrte sie wütend.  
  
In der Kombüse bereitete Sanji seinem Kapitän schnell eine kleine Köstlichkeit vor. Dieser rieb sich noch immer den Kopf, Namis Schläge taten selbst ihm weh. „Warum will Nami eigentlich nicht, dass jemand meine Brüste anfasst? Es sind doch immerhin meine“, schmollte Luffy.  
  
Sanji zuckte leicht zusammen. „Äh, nun ja, Luffy, das stimmt zwar schon, aber trotzdem macht man das nicht, also sie irgendjemanden anfassen lassen. Weißt du, es gibt da draußen viele böse Leute, die nur schlechtes mit Frauen vorhaben, diese Dreckskerle. Wenn dann jemand wie du zum Beispiel ankommt und ihnen anbietet, dass sie dich berühren dürfen, kommen diese Kerle nur auf ganz dumme Gedanken. Und viele Frauen sind halt körperlich Schwächer als Männer, weshalb sie ihnen dann leicht zum Opfer fallen. Nami will aus diesem Grund nicht, dass du dich so bereitwillig anfassen lässt, verstanden?“, erklärte Sanji.  
  
Luffy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verschränkte die Arme. „Hmmm, ja, ich glaube, das habe ich verstanden. Also viele fremde Männer sind böse zu Frauen, die sich anfassen lassen, ja?“, wiederholte er.  
  
„Genau, so ist es“, bestätigte Sanji, er musste sich enorm zusammenreißen, Luffy sah so süß aus! Halt, stopp, nein, nicht süß, er war immer noch der Kapitän! – „Aber Usopp ist doch kein böser Mensch, Usopp ist doch mein Freund, warum darf er sie dann nicht anfassen?“, wollte Luffy wissen.  
  
Sanji versteifte sich. „Du wolltest Usopp sie berühren lassen?“, stieß er aus. – „Ja, warum auch nicht“, der Kapitän hatte leicht den Kopf schief gelegt. Sanji konnte es nicht fassen, der Schütze hatte ja so ein verdammtes Glück! Er schrie innerlich auf, warum Usopp und nicht er? „Willst du sie mal anfassen?“, murmelte Luffy, es war Sanji wohl anzusehen, wie sehr er innerlich kochte.  
  
Vor Schock erstarrte Sanji. Das war doch nicht sein verdammter ernst? Hatte er eben gar nicht zugehört? Oder zählte das nur bei Fremden? Schweiß trat ihm aus allen Poren. Er wollte es, ja, aber er konnte das doch nicht so einfach machen! Immerhin war Luffy sein Kapitän. Andererseits … wenn er es schon anbot, dann konnte er es doch nicht einfach so ausschlagen … „Äh, n-nein“, stammelte Sanji bleischweren Herzens, er konnte das einfach nicht bringen.  
  
Doch Luffy hatte bereits nach seinem Handgelenk gegriffen und den Smutje zu sich gezogen, ehe er es verhindern konnte, grabschte er auch schon Luffy an die Brust. „Siehst du, ist doch gar nichts Schlimmes dabei“, grinste Luffy.  
  
Sanjis Augen weiteten sich, immer wieder wechselte sein Blick zwischen seiner Hand, Luffys Brust und seinem Gesicht hin und her. Dann plötzlich schoss eine Blutfontäne aus seiner Nase, schließlich kippte er nach hinten um. Luffy blinzelte einige Male, er sah auf Sanji – dass er selbst jetzt voller Blut war, bemerkte er gar nicht – danach schaute er auf und plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken. „Waaah!“, stieß er aus.  
  
Luffy sprang auf und stürmte schreiend aus der Kombüse. „Chopper! Ich hab Sanji kaputt gemacht!“, kreischte er. „Und jetzt brennt das Essen an!“, setzte er noch hinzu, er war vollkommen in Panik.  
  
Sofort kam der Schiffsarzt herbei geheilt, er hielt vor Luffy an. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen. Doch Luffy schleifte ihn einfach nur mit sich. – „Ich glaube, ich habe Sanji umgebracht“, heulte Luffy.  
  
Chopper sah zwischen Luffy und Sanji hin und her, allerdings machte er sich danach schnell daran, den Smutje zu behandeln. „Er hat ja mächtig viel Blut verloren“, keuchte Chopper auf, danach bereitete er umgehend eine Bluttransfusion vor. „Das ist ja wie damals bei den Meerjungfrauen.“  
  
„Luffy, was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?“, wollte Nami grimmig wissen. – „Na ja, ich hab Sanjis Hand an meine Brust gelegt und dann ist er umgefallen“, Luffy hockte neben dem Koch und sah traurig zu Nami hinauf. „Und jetzt verbrennt das ganze Essen“, man konnte nicht gerade heraushören, ob Luffy mehr um Sanji oder um das Essen besorgt war.  
  
„Ich fass es nicht. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dass nicht machen sollst. Vor allem nicht bei Sanji!“, fauchte Nami ihren Kapitän an. Dieser zuckte vor ihr zurück.  
  
Doch Sanji richtete sich zum Sitzen auf. „Nicht schlagen. Ist schon gut, ich werde es überleben“, krächzte Sanji. Tapfer rappelte er sich auf. „Und kein Essen wird anbrennen, solange ihr hier der Koch bin“, er stopfte sich Papierfetzen in die Nase und ging dann wieder hinter den Herd, nachdem er seine Hände gewaschen hatte.  
  
„Juhuu! Essen!“, strahlte Luffy. – „Du gehst jetzt erst einmal ins Bad, du bist voller Blut. Ab in die Badewanne“, kommandierte Nami und schleifte Luffy am Ohr aus der Kombüse ins Badezimmer.  
  
„Los, mach dich schnell sauber, sonst kriegst du nichts mehr zu Essen“, meinte sie. – „Kein Essen?“, Luffy riss den Mund auf und schneller als Nami gucken konnte, war er im Badezimmer verschwunden. – „Wow, ohne große Diskussion. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich ‚kein Essen‘ öfter als Druckmittel eingesetzt“, die Navigatorin stieß die Luft aus.  
  
Wenige Minuten später stand Luffy frisch geduscht wieder vor ihr. „So und jetzt gibt’s essen?“, fragte er. – „Ja, das gibt es wohl“, sie stieß die Luft aus. Luffy war bereits verschwunden. „Das ist ja echt nicht zu fassen, man sollte ihm eine Leine anlegen.“  
  
Das Essen verlief wie immer chaotisch, obwohl Luffy eigentlich nur einen kleinen Happen vor dem Abendessen kriegen sollte, quengelte er solange weiter. Bis Sanji schließlich auch noch das Abendessen zubereitete, da Luffy jetzt die richtigen Argumente hatte, dauerte es auch gar nicht lange, bis er Sanji da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte.  
  
Der Koch war wieder einigermaßen fit, er hatte sich von Luffys Aktion erholt. Zoro grinste breit: „Na, Kringelbraue, ich hab mitgekriegt, dass du heute fast an Blutverlust gestorben bist, als du Luffy begrabscht hast“, er lachte auf. – „Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Marimo, ich hab sie gar nicht begrabscht, Luffy-chwan hat mich dazu gebracht, sie zu begrabschen!“, verteidigte er sich. – „‚Sie‘?“, Zoro hob die Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Sei du mal lieber still, Zoro, du warst auch ziemlich rot, als Luffy auf dir gelandet ist“, merkte Nami an. – „Ach, so ist das, mich dumm anmachen deswegen, aber es selbst auf Luffy-chwan abgesehen haben“, Sanji verengte die Augen. – „AU! Und wie war das, als ich das Fenster Super-repariert habe? Da hast du wie ein Irrer deine Hanteln umhergewuchtet. Mehr als einmal hättest du mich fast mit ihnen erwischt. Du hast irgendwas vor dich hingemurmelt, dass du ‚bloß nicht daran denken‘ willst“, setzte Franky hinterher.  
  
Zoro lief wieder rot an. „Das ist nie passiert!“, grummelnd wandte er den Blick ab, Sanji brach in Lachen aus. Luffy verstand den ganzen Aufruhr nicht wirklich, im Endeffekt war es ihm auch egal, er verschlang sein Fleisch und war glücklich.  
  
Später am Abend ging Luffy ins Bett, nachdem er wieder angemeckert wurde, dass er sich gefälligst umziehen sollte, lag er nun unter seiner Decke. Heute war es ein sehr lustiger Tag gewesen, wie er fand, mal sehen, was die nächste Zeit so mit sich brachte.


	4. Kapitel 3

13\. Mai 1525  
  
Nami seufzte auf. Noch immer, sah sie in ein maskulines Gesicht, wenn sie morgens in den Spiegel blickte. Der Anblick war nicht schön, obwohl sie natürlich auch als Mann gut aussah, aber dennoch hätte sie lieber ihr altes Aussehen zurück.  
  
„Ich werde diesen Ivankov definitiv umbringen, wenn ich ihn sehe“, grummelte Nami. „Warum nur, wurde mir so etwas angetan?“, sie stieß die Luft aus. Mittlerweile war schon eine Woche vergangen. Heute würden sie die nächste Insel erreichen, darauf hatte sie jetzt schon keine Lust.  
  
Die restliche Woche war mehr oder weniger ereignisreich verlaufen. Luffy hatte anscheinend endlich verstanden, dass man anderen nicht seine Brüste zum Anfassen anbot – was wohl an Sanjis Beinahe-Tod lag – und auch nicht seine Höschen herumzeigte – Brook hatte gefragt, ob er Luffys Höschen sehen durfte, auch er war vor Euphorie zusammengebrochen, nachdem Luffy sie ihm gezeigt hatte.  
  
Sie verließ das Badezimmer. Gleich würde es Frühstück geben und sie konnte sich ja nicht ewig im Bad verstecken. Die anderen waren schon in der Küche und Sanji schwebte um Luffy herum. Ein weiteres Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Würde das jemals besser werden? Sie hatte das Gefühl, Sanji drehte bei Luffy noch mehr ab, als bei anderen Frauen.  
  
Woran lag das wohl? „Hey, Nami!“, rief da Usopp. Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich die Navigatorin zu dem Kanonier um. – „Ja, was ist denn?“ – „Ich hab mir so einige Gedanken gemacht. Du verhältst dich definitiv zu weiblich!“, meinte Usopp.  
  
„Ich bin ja auch eine Frau!“, knurrte Nami. – „Nun ja, aber momentan siehst du aber ziemlich männlich aus“, er sah Nami musternd an. „Und deshalb musst du dich auch ein wenig männlicher verhalten. Und da ich ja die Ausgeburt der Männlichkeit bin, werde ich dir natürlich dabei helfen“, Usopp grinste selbstgefällig, zeigte mit dem Daumen auf sich und legte einen Arm um Namis Schulter.  
  
„… Ja, ist klar, Usopp“, murmelte die Navigatorin, sie hatte die Augen leicht verengt und die Hände hin die Hüften gestemmt. – „Ja, und als erstes: Stemm die Hände nicht so in die Hüften, das machen echte Kerle nicht“, wies er sie an.  
  
Namis Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, als Usopp sie dazu brachte, die Hände von den Hüften zu nehmen. „Jetzt, Brust raus und Bauch rein, Schultern zurück und Blick gerade aus. Schön den Körper angespannt halten. Wenn du so durch die Straßen läufst, wird jeder sehen, was für ein knallharter Kerl du bist!“, instruierte der Schütze sie.  
  
„Klar … Sicher, wenn ich es nicht vergesse, dann werde ich das demnächst mal ausprobieren …“, grummelte sie und ging dann auf den Tisch zu, sie setzte sich neben Robin. – „Vergiss es ja nicht!“, Usopp setzte sich auch wieder hin.  
  
Einige Zeit später kamen sie an der Insel an, im Vergleich zur letzten war diese Insel ziemlich schmutzig. Die Stadt auf der Insel wirkte nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend. Die Straßen waren schmutzig, die Gebäude herunter gekommen. Die Menschen auf den Straßen sahen zwielichtig aus. Obwohl die Hauptstraße definitiv besser aussah, als die Seitengassen. Es gab hier viele Stände, viele Bars und viele Nachtclubs. Sogar um diese Uhrzeit standen die Prostituierten schon auf den Straßen und so wie es schien waren die besten Kunden Polizisten.  
  
„Ui, wie cool, eine richtige Gangsterstadt“, strahlte Luffy. – „Ich glaube ja, jemand sollte Luffy an die Hand nehmen, nicht dass er sonst wohin abhaut …“, murmelte Nami, doch … „Wo ist er denn bitte jetzt schon wieder hin?“ Ihr Kapitän war mal wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Das könnte Ärger geben“, seufzte Brook. – „Oh nein, Luffy-chwan! Was, wenn ihr etwas passiert? Ich muss sie finden. Luffy-chwan!“, somit war auch Sanji verschwunden. – „Wenn die ja einmal warten würden“, Nami schüttelte genervt den Kopf.  
  
„Und jetzt denk dran, Nami, sei ein Mann!“, kam es von Usopp. – „Jaja, mal schauen, wir müssen jetzt erst einmal Luffy finden“, damit ging sie weiter. Der Schütze seufzte auf.  
  
  
  
Luffy lief vergnügt durch die Straßen, hier sah es ja so cool aus. Die Typen wirkten richtig schön fies. Er betrat ein Lokal, in der Hoffnung, hier essen zu bekommen. „Hey, ich hab Hunger!“, rief er und setzte sich an die Bar. „Gibt’s hier was zu essen?“ Er klopfte leicht mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch.  
  
Der schmierige Typ hinter dem Tresen, grinste dreckig. „Ja, hier gibt es was zu essen“, seine Mundwinkel zogen sich noch weiter nach oben, dadurch konnte man eine ganze Menge Zahnlücken sehen. „Was darfs denn sein? Einmal die Spezialität des Hauses?“  
  
„Mir ist egal, was es gibt, Hauptsache was zu essen“, meinte Luffy, auch er grinste, natürlich bemerkte nicht, dass der Typ böse absichten hatte. – Von hinten näherte sich ein zweiter Kerl, er war ziemlich fett und ein strenger, Übelkeit erregender Körpergeruch ging von ihm aus. Er besaß einen Drei-Tage-Bart, trug ein ehemals weißes, fleckiges Unterhemd und eine schwarze Hose mit Schlappen. „Hey, Süße, lass mich dir was ausgeben, ja?“, er legte einen Arm um Luffys Taille.  
  
„Klar, dass ist aber sehr nett von dir“, strahlte er nichts ahnend. – „Hey, Tommaso, gib dem Püppchen hier was von deinem besten Fraß“, er klopfte zweimal auf den Tresen. – „Klaro, kommt sofort“, Tommaso verschwand durch eine schmale Tür in die Küche.  
  
„Ich heiße Karlo, und du, meine Süße?“, er stützte den rechten Ellbogen auf dem Tresen ab und wandte sich Luffy zu. – „Ich heiße Luffy“, antwortete dieser.  
  
Karlo lachte leicht. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Luffy. Du bist neu hier? Auf Durchreise?“, fragte er. – „Hm, ja, wir halten hier nur kurz, schon morgen soll’s weiter gehen“, erzählte er freimütig.  
  
„Oh, das ist aber schade“, Karlo seufzte auf. „Man hat hier so selten gute Gesellschaft von außerhalb.“ – Luffy sah ihn an, er verstand nicht so wirklich, worauf Karlo hinaus wollte. „Und das ist schlecht?“  
  
„Aber natürlich, dass ist furchtbar schlecht“, Karlos Blick fuhr über Luffys ganzen Körper, vor allem an Luffys Ausschnitt blieb er hängen. Seine wurstigen Finger hingegen bewegten sich in Richtung von Luffys Hosenbund.  
  
„Hm, blöd, aber du findest bestimmt wieder gute Gesellschaft“, kam es von Luffy, er lächelte unschuldig. Karlo zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen, fettigen Haare. Er war sehr über Luffys augenscheinliche Naivität erfreut. – „Hey, sag mal, hast du nicht Lust, mir für den Rest des Tages noch Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich kenne da einige ganz tolle Orte, da kann man richtige … Abenteuer erleben“, wieder dieses schmierige breite Grinsen.  
  
„Wirklich? Das ist ja cool, aber erst, wenn ich was gegessen habe“, meinte Luffy fröhlich. – „Aber natürlich, Süße. Tommaso, wo bleibt das Essen? Die Lady hat Hunger!“, brüllte Karlo.  
  
Einige Augenblicke später kam auch schon Tommaso aus der Küche zurück. Er warf Karlo einen üblen Blick zu, dieser verstand sofort und grinste noch ein wenig mehr. „Hier ist auch schon das beste Essen des Hauses“, kam es von Tommaso mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Super, ich bin am Verhungern“, Luffy rieb die Hände aneinander, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, bemerkte er gar nicht. Er schlang das Essen in gewohnter Manier hinunter. Wie er neben den beiden Kerlen überhaupt etwas hinunter bekam, war schon erstaunlich. Beide stanken im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bis zum Himmel, damit war nicht alleine der Körpergeruch gemeint.  
  
Die Essweise Luffys ließ die beiden Männer dennoch die Augenbrauen nach oben ziehen. Karlo zuckte jedoch mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem ‚Mädchen‘ vor sich zu. „Und, schmeckt’s?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Ja, sehr gut“, kam es von Luffy zwischen zwei Bissen. – „Das hört man gerne“, Tommaso lachte auf. – Ziemlich schnell hatte Luffy sein Mahl beendet. „Gut, soll ich dir jetzt einige interessante Plätze zeigen?“, hakte Karlo nach.  
  
„Klar doch, jetzt hab ich ja was gegessen“, grinste Luffy ihn an. Karlo ging schließlich in Richtung Hintertür. – „Dann komm mit, hier geht es lang“, er winkte Luffy zu sich. Dieser folgte ihm bereitwillig.  
  
„Giovanni wird sich sicher freuen, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, was Abenteuer angeht ist er genau die richtige Person. Was der schon alles erlebt hat …“, Karlo ließ den Satz unbeendet. – „Woah, das klingt cool!“, freute sich Luffy. – „Das ist es allerdings“, murmelte Karlo.  
  
Sanji war auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Luffy, wo konnte sein Kapitän bloß sein? Wenn er sich die Männer so ansah, dann schwante ihm Übles. Warum konnte Luffy nicht einmal in ihrer Nähe bleiben?  
  
Luffy fühlte sich nach einigen Minuten ziemlich unwohl. Ihm war schwindelig und nach einiger Zeit verschwamm ihm die Sicht immer häufiger. „Hey, du, irgendwie ist mir ganz komisch“, Luffy taumelte gegen die Gassenwand und stützte sich ab.  
  
„Oh je, oh je, hast du vielleicht irgendetwas Falsches gegessen?“, fragte Karlo scheinheilig. – „Hm, ich weiß nicht“, keuchte Luffy, er hatte seine linke Hand gegen den Bauch gedrückt und sich leicht vornüber gebeugt, er atmete schwerer. Letztendlich stolperte Luffy über seine eigenen Füße und sackte auf die Knie zusammen.  
  
„Das ist ja wirklich bedauerlich“, grinste Karlo, er packte Luffy am Arm und zog ihn wieder hoch, danach warf er ihn sich über die Schulter. – „Was hast du vor?“, murmelte Luffy benommen. – „Na, wir beide werden jetzt ein Abenteuer erleben, hab ich dir doch gesagt“, er lachte auf und schlug Luffy auf den Hintern. Den Piratenkapitän verließen die Sinne.  
  
Schnell trug Karlo Luffy durch die Gassen, diese Stadt wimmelte nur so von Verbrechern, dennoch gab es hier noch so etwas wie Polizei. Sollte er also mit seiner Beute auf offener Straße erwischt werden, würde man ihn ‚festnehmen‘ und sie müssten den Fall ‚in ihre Akten aufnehmen‘ und er würde dafür eine ‚Strafe‘ bekommen. Zum Glück waren die Polizisten hier leicht zu bestechen und solange man illegale Geschäfte in irgendwelchen dunklen Gassen betrieb, bekam man auch keinen Ärger, dann war es den Polizeibeamten vollkommen egal.  
  
Diese Insel stand in keiner Beziehung zu der Weltregierung und Marine gab es hier auch nicht, es gab hier lediglich eine Polizeistation um den Schein zu wahren, doch die Polizisten spielten lieber Golf, als sich mit den Verbrechern zu beschäftigen. Das hier war wirklich ein Paradies für Gangster.  
  
Karlo lief weiter durch die dunklen Gassen, bis er schließlich an einem Puff ankam. Er betrat ihn durch den Hintereingang. Er wusste, dass sich Giovanni hier aufhalten würde. Giovanni war der Boss der Insel, er war einer der erfolgreichsten Unterweltbosse die es auf der Grand Line gab.  
  
„Karlo, war bringst du denn da mit?“, wollte Santiago wissen, er war einer der Geldeintreiber von Giovanni. – „Na, neue Ware. Die Kleine hab ich bei Tommaso aufgegabelt“, erklärte Karlo. „Die ist so doof wie Stroh, aber sie hat die richtigen Proportionen, die bringt sicher Kohle.“  
  
Er ließ Luffy runter und zeigte ihn Santiago. Dieser packte Luffys Gesicht und betrachtete ihn einige Zeit. „Hm, ja, die wird eine Menge Kohle einbringen. Ob sie schlau ist oder nicht, ist doch egal, Hauptsache sie fickt gut. Komm, Giovanni ist oben“, Santiago lachte auf.  
  
Die beiden gingen nach oben, die Mädchen, die hier herum liefen, grüßten Karlo und warfen ihm Kusshände zu und kicherten. Sie rekelten sich aufreizend an den Stangen oder in den Sesseln, die dort standen.  
  
Sie stiegen die Treppe nach oben und kamen bei Giovannis Räumen an. Santiago klopfte an und sie traten ein. „Hey, Giovanni, er hat was Feines für Sie“, grinste Santiago. Giovanni sah auf, die Mädels um ihn herum kicherten, als sie die beiden Männer sahen.  
  
„Was ist es denn diesmal?“, wollte der Boss wissen. – Karlo ließ Luffy vor Giovanni auf den Boden fallen. Dieser hob die Augenbrauen an. Er betrachtete Luffy eingehend. Die Mädchen neben ihm kicherten und schmiegten sich dann wieder an ihren Chef.  
  
„Und, was sagen Sie?“, wollte Karlo wissen. – Giovanni bedeutete einem seiner Mädchen, Luffy mal näher her zu bringen und frei zu machen. Die Brünette sprang sofort auf und schleifte Luffy direkt zu ihm. Kichernd öffnete sie die rote Bluse.  
  
„Hm, besser als die letzte, die du mir gebracht hast“, meinte Giovanni. „Fünfhunderttausend“, setzte er hinzu, danach machte er eine Handbewegung, die Santiago signalisierte, dass er das Geld auszahlen sollte. Der Mann führte Karlo aus dem Raum, er ging zum Tresor und holte das Geld hervor, er übergab es Karlo, welcher es, ohne es nach zu zählen, an sich nahm.  
  
Er ging wieder nach unten und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Sofort kam eines der Mädchen an, viele waren hier noch Minderjährig. „Mister Karlos, schön Sie zu sehen“, sie setzte sich auf sein Bein. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, sie presste sich an ihn dran. – „Das Übliche“, grinste Karlos.  
  
Santiago kam wieder in das Zimmer, Giovanni lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. „Bring sie fort und mach sie fertig, zieh ihr was Anständiges an, etwas, was ihre Reize hervor hebt“, murmelte er zu Santiago und wandte sich dann wieder den Damen zu.  
  
Santiago nickte und zog an Luffys Handgelenken, doch da dehnten sich lediglich die Arme. „Sie hat Teufelskräfte“, meinte Santiago. – „Dann gib ihr ein Seesteinarmband, sie soll keine faxen machen“, kam es desinteressiert von Giovanni.  
  
Santiago nickte und hob Luffy dann ganz auf. Er brachte ihn ins Nebenzimmer, dort befand sich gerade Giorgia. „Santiago, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, wollte sie wissen. – „Wir haben eine Neue. Mach sie fertig und gib ihr Seestein, sie hat Teufelskräfte“, brummte Santiago.  
  
Er schmiss Luffy auf das Bett und verließ dann den Raum. Giorgia dafür da, die neuen Mädchen zurecht zu machen. „Süß, sie ist richtig süß“, sie grinste. „Dann werde ich dich jetzt mal zurecht machen, Schätzchen.“ Sie zog Luffy aus. „Was für ein hübscher Körper, doch die Narbe ist lästig“, seufzte sie.  
  
Giorgia selbst hatte rotes gelocktes Haar, sie trug eine Korsage, die ihre Brüste kaum bedeckte, einen schwarzen Slip und rote Feinstrümpfe die von ebenfalls schwarzen Strapsen gehalten wurden. Zudem trug sie schwarze High Heels. Ihr Gesicht war stark geschminkt und ihr Augen-Make-up betonte die grüne Iris besonders gut.  
  
Stöhnend richtete sich Luffy ein wenig auf, noch immer war er wirr im Kopf. „Wo bin ich?“, wollte er wissen. – „Ah, du bist hier im ‚Passione‘, Süße. Du wirst ab heute hier arbeiten“, Giorgia trat an einen Schrank und suchte passende Kleidung heraus.  
  
„Warum habe ich nichts an?“, Luffy war noch immer zu benommen, er presste seinen Handballen gegen die Schläfe. – „Weil ich gerade dabei bin, dich umzuziehen. Du musst doch schließlich hübsch aussehen“, Giorgia lachte, sie hatte ein dunkles, sinnliches Lachen. Mit Reizwäsche bewaffnet kam sie schließlich zu Luffy zurück.  
  
„Hier, du wirst das anziehen“, sie legte die Sachen auf das Bett, danach richtete sie Luffy auf. „Hm, mal sehen, vielleicht muss ich sogar eine Nummer kleiner nehmen, wenn ich mir deine Oberweite so ansehe“, sie seufzte auf und tastete Luffys Brüste ab.  
  
Ihre langen, lackierten Fingernägel stachen leicht in Luffys weiche Haut. „Hey … lass das“, Luffy wollte ihre Hände wegschieben, doch noch immer wirkte das Betäubungsmittel zu stark. „Nami sagt, niemand soll meine Brüste anfassen.“  
  
„Oh, Nami sagt das wohl. Tja, zu schade, du wirst dich jetzt wohl anfassen lassen müssen“, Giorgia tastete ihn weiter ab. Sie schob die rot geschminkten Lippen vor „Aber die Narbe muss ich überdecken, das geht so gar nicht“, sie stieß die Luft aus und drehte sich zu ihrem Schminktisch um. Sie holte eine Abdeckcreme hervor.  
  
Zurück am Bett öffnete sie die Tube und schmierte dann Luffys Brustbereicht damit ein. „Lass das“, knurrte Luffy, es klang nicht sonderlich bedrohlich, viel zu schwach war seine Stimme. – „Stell dich nicht so an. Du wirst nachher noch ganz andere Sachen machen müssen“, Giorgias Blick war stark unterkühlt, als sie Luffy ansah.  
  
„Was soll ich denn machen?“, wollte Luffy wissen. – Giorgia runzelte die Stirn. „Hm, du sollst alles machen, was die Kunden wollen, ist doch klar.“ – „Und was wollen dir hier so?“, nach wie vor verstand der Kapitän nicht. – Genervt stieß sie die Luft aus. „Du bist hab heute eine Prostituierte, klar, du wirst für Giovanni arbeiten und mit Sex Geld für ihn verdienen“, grummelte sie.  
  
Luffy hob die Augenbrauen an und runzelte die Stirn. „Oh ich verstehe, wir haben hier eine kleine Jungfrau. Na ja, das wird sich heute Abend ändern. Nur keine Sorge, wenn du das ein paar Mal gemacht hast, wird es dir nichts mehr ausmachen. Und hey, du hast die Ehre für Giovanni zu arbeiten. Niemand wird es wagen, dich anzugreifen, denn du wirst unter Giovannis Schutz stehen“, erklärte sie.  
  
Giorgia lächelte zufrieden, als sie die Narbe vollständig überdeckt hatte. Danach zog sie Luffy die Reizwäsche an, machte seine Haare ein wenig zurecht und schminkte ihn schließlich noch, zum Schluss holte sie noch einen Seestein-Armreif. „Hier, du musst das tragen“, mit diesen Worten zog sie Luffy den Armreif an.  
  
Er spürte, wie ihn die Kraft verließ. „Und jetzt kommt, Giovanni muss dich noch sehen. Auch wenn du derzeit noch ein wenig benommen bist, musst du dich zusammenreißen“, teilte sie ihm mit. Danach führte sie Luffy aus dem Raum hinaus und wieder zurück zu Giovanni.


	5. Kapitel 4

13\. Mai 1525  
  
Die Mugiwara-Bande, ausgenommen Luffy und Sanji, liefen durch die Stadt. Sie wurden von den Einheimischen komisch angesehen. Nami übernahm es diesmal, die Lebensmittel einzukaufen. Obwohl, bei dieser Stadt war es relativ schwierig, gescheite Lebensmittel zu finden, viele Stände führten zwar Nahrungsmittel, aber diese sahen offen gestanden widerwärtig aus.  
  
„Hm, ob Sanji Luffy findet? Die beiden sind schon ziemlich lang verschwunden“, murmelte Chopper, er wirkte ein wenig besorgt. – „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Sanji wird Luffy schon finden. Zudem, Luffy ist immer noch Luffy, er wird sich schon verteidigen können, wenn es Ernst wird“, antwortete Nami.  
  
Nami beobachtete eine Gruppe von Männern, die sich vor einem Bordell rum trieben und augenscheinlich Spaß mit den Frauen hatten. Die meisten waren uniformiert. „Hm, ist wohl das örtliche Pendant zur Marine …“, nuschelte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Aber viel effektiver scheinen sie auch nicht zu sein.“ Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder ab. Sie versuchte weiterhin an halbwegs brauchbare Lebensmittel zu kommen, was sich definitiv als schwierig gestaltete. Zudem hatten sie Zoro unterwegs irgendwo verloren …  
  
  
  
Sanji war noch immer auf der Suche nach Luffy, mittlerweile hatte sich ein großer Kloß voller Unbehagen in seinem Magen breit gemacht. Warum war er nirgendwo zu finden? Irgendwo musste er doch sein!  
  
Plötzlich blieben seine Beine wie von alleine stehen, mittels seines Kenbunshoku konnte er endlich etwas spüren. Luffy! Er drehte sich um und lief schnell auf ein Bordell zu, es hieß ‚Passione‘. Sein schlechtes Gefühl wuchs mehr und mehr, weshalb er noch einen Zahn zulegte.  
  
  
  
Giorgia schleifte Luffy mit zu Giovanni. Dieser war gerade noch immer mit seinen Frauen beschäftigt. Heute war ein sehr ruhiger Abend, normalerweise machten ihm seine Klienten mehr Probleme, an diesem Abend jedoch nicht, weshalb er die freie Zeit ausnutzte.  
  
„Giovanni, sie ist fertig“, meinte Giorgia und zerrte Luffy vor ihren Boss. „Sie ist zwar immer noch auf Droge aber gut, das dürfte sich spätestens morgen Abend gelegt haben“, merkte sie an.  
  
Der Boss besah sich Luffy nun genau, dieser hielt sich nur äußerst wackelig auf den High Heels, in welche ihn Giorgia gestopft hatte. „Bezaubernd, wirklich bezaubernd. Biete sie heute erstmalig zur Versteigerung an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einen guten Preis erzielen wird“, ein Grinsen huschte über Giovannis Gesicht.  
  
„Alles klar, Boss“, Giorgia nickte und führte Luffy dann nach draußen, dessen Blick lag immer noch auf den Mädchen, die Giovanni weiter bearbeiteten. Was zur Hölle machten die da? Er wurde die Treppe hinunter geschleift, er konnte in den hochhakigen Schuhen wirklich nicht laufen.  
  
Sie kamen hinter einer kleinen Bühne an, noch wurden sie von den violetten Vorhängen verdeckt, hier hinter waren einige Mädchen, die auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Sie waren alle nur halb bekleidet. „Passt mal auf Mädels, wir haben eine Versteigerung rein bekommen“, informierte Giorgia sie.  
  
Interessiert kamen einige von ihnen Näher. „Oh, sie ist hübsch“, merkte Arianna an. Sie trat auf Luffys rechte Seite und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Komm mit, Kleine, ich werde dich mal ein wenig rumführen“, sie lachte auf und zog ihn dann mit. „Ah, Giorgia, wir kümmern uns um alles“, rief sie ihrer Chefin dann noch zu.  
  
Arianna führte Luffy zu der Gruppe von Mädchen, ja, es waren definitiv noch sehr junge Mädchen, wahrscheinlich alle jünger als Luffy. „So, Mädchen, sie hier hat heute ihr Erstes Mal, da muss sie natürlich besonders gut rüber kommen“, meinte Arianna.  
  
„Uh, sie ist ja so gut gebaut, das ist ja klasse“, kam es von Francesca, danach legte sie ihre Hände an Luffys Brüste und drückte sie ein wenig. „Uh, fühlt sich gut an. Das nenne ich mal eine perfekte Oberweite“, sie lachte.  
  
„Ja, anders als deine“, merkte Antonia an. – „Ach, halt doch den Mund“, knurrte Francesca genervt. – Arianna klatschte in die Hände. „Leute, beruhigt euch. Sie muss gleich raus, wenn Noemi mit ihrer Show fertig ist.“  
  
Seufzend winkte Francesca ab, sie kannte das ja, Antonia stichelte sie gerne mal. Schließlich war Noemis Show vorbei und sie brachten Luffy auf die Bühne. „Meine werten Herrschaften, heute dürfen wir Ihnen wieder jemand neues präsentieren. Und damit wir die Neue kennen lernen können, gibt es eine Versteigerung“, verkündete Arianna. „Und nun werden wir einen Blick auf die Neue werfen“, sie gab Antonia das Zeichen und diese schob Luffy ganz nach vorne.  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Männer, einige stießen Pfiffe auf. „Und wir beginnen mit einem Startgebot von fünfzigtausend Berry“, meinte Arianna.  
  
  
  
Sanji hatte das Bordell erreicht, er hoffte nur, dass noch nichts Schlimmes passiert war. Er mochte sich das gar nicht ausmalen, Luffy in so einem Etablissement, bei solchen Kerlen! Er stieß die Tür auf, er ignorierte den Türsteher, der ihn aufhalten wollte. Mittlerweile besaß Sanji einen Tunnelblick, der ihn sogar die halbnackten Mädchen ignorieren ließ. Er kam in der Mitte des Lokals an und dort stand Luffy.  
  
Der Anblick machte ihn wütend, man hatte ihn in Reizwäsche gesteckt und ihm anscheinend ein Betäubungsmittel gegeben. Er wirkte mehr als abwesend. Noch dazu wurde er gerade anscheinend versteigert. Sanjis Zähne krachten aufeinander und er stürmte auf die Bühne. „Was soll die Scheiße? Hört auf, auf meinen Kapitän zu bieten!“, brüllte er.  
  
Die Mädchen wichen erschrocken zurück, als Sanji an Luffys Seite trat und ihn zu sich zog. „Sanji?“, murmelte Luffy. – „Hey, verschwinde von der Kleinen, die gehört schon so gut wie mir!“, krakelte ein Kerl.  
  
Sanji sah definitiv nur noch rot, er sprang auf den Kerl zu und verpasste ihm einen Tritt. „Halt deine verdammte Klappe! Niemand wird sich an meinem Kapitän vergreifen!“, fuhr er den mittlerweile bewusstlosen Kerl an. „Wenn auch nur einer von euch was sagt, dann wird er es bereuen!“, drohte der Smutje und ging wieder zu Luffy.  
  
Er zog sein Jackett aus und legte es Luffy um die Schultern, er knöpfte es vorne zu. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!“, meckerte Antonia, doch ein Blick von Sanji genügte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. – „Nur die Tatsache, dass du eine Frau bist, verhindert, dass ich dich vermöble. Ich würde niemals Frauen schlagen, egal, was für widerliche Sachen sie tun. Deshalb werde ich jetzt meinen Kapitän nehmen und gehen“, brummte er.  
  
Sanji hob Luffy auf die Arme. „Alles wird gut“, murmelte der Smutje nur, danach verließ er das Bordell. Die Männer wichen vor Sanji zurück, seine Ausstrahlung war schrecklich momentan.  
  
Schnurstracks lief er in Richtung Thousand Sunny, er würde vom Schiff aus Chopper anrufen. Er sollte Luffy untersuchen, nicht dass doch etwas viel Schlimmeres passiert war. Luffy lag schlaff in seinen Armen, er war anscheinend wieder ohne Bewusstsein.  
  
Als er zehn Minuten später auf dem Schiff ankam brachte er seinen Kapitän gleich in Choppers Krankenzimmer, danach holte er die Teleschnecke hervor und wählte die Nummer der Baby-Schnecke.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Nami dran ging. »Sanji, hast du Luffy gefunden?«, wollte sie wissen. – „Ja, hab ich, ist Chopper bei dir? Wenn ja, dann soll er sofort hierher kommen. Luffy wurden anscheinend irgendwelche Drogen verabreicht. Er soll sich beeilen!“, knurrte Sanji, er war noch immer mehr als aufgebracht.  
  
»Klar, ich beeil mich, Sanji!«, kam es von Chopper, der direkt neben Nami stand. Das klang gar nicht gut, weshalb sich die restliche Gruppe ebenfalls auf den Rückweg machte. Glücklicherweise fanden sie Zoro unterwegs, sie schleiften ihn gleich mit.  
  
„Sanji, was ist los?“, wollte Nami sofort von dem Smutje wissen. – „Ich hab ihn in diesem Zustand in einem Bordell gefunden. Er sollte gerade versteigert werden“, Sanji hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Chopper war in der Zeit mit Luffys Untersuchung beschäftigt.  
  
„Wie hieß der Scheiß-Laden?“, wollte Nami wissen. – „Passione, wenn da nicht überwiegend weibliche Mitarbeiter gewesen wären, hätte ich in dem Laden aufgeräumt“, knurrte Sanji. – Nami stieß gepresst die Luft aus. Auch sie musste an sich halten.  
  
Sanji drehte fast durch, während er auf Choppers Bericht wartete. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, ehe das Rentier aus dem Behandlungszimmer trat. „Also … ich habe eine große Menge Flunitrazepam in seinem Blut gefunden“, setzte er an. „Ihm wurden also K.-o.-Tropfen verabreicht. Und davon nicht gerade wenig.“  
  
„Diese Mistkerle. Haben sie ihr sonst noch irgendetwas angetan?“, wollte Sanji wissen. – „Nein, das glücklicherweise nicht, das hast du wohl gerade so verhindert“, gab Chopper Entwarnung. „Luffy wird noch einige Stunden neben sich stehen. Ich denke, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier abhauen“, schlug Chopper vor.  
  
„Nein, ich werde mich um dieses ‚Passione‘ kümmern … Sanji, Chopper ihr bleibt besser hier, wenn sie hierher kommen, könnt ihr Luffy beschützen. Ich werde mir die anderen schnappen und dann kriegen die was von mir zu hören“, Nami war stinksauer.  
  
Sie verließ den Raum und ging auf das Deck, dort warteten die anderen. „Zoro, Usopp, Franky Brook. Wir werden den Leuten vom ‚Passione‘ mal einen Besuch abstatten. Sanji hat Luffys Strohhut dort vergessen“, der Strohhut wurde zwar tatsächlich im Passione gelassen, aber das war für Nami erst einmal nur nebensächlich.  
  
Der Rest der Gruppe nickte, sie würden es diesen miesen Schuften schon noch zeigen, deswegen machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg. Mittlerweile war die Sonne schon untergegangen und die Stadt wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Neonlichter flackerten über den Clubs und auch das Passione leuchtete bunt.  
  
Die Leute auf der Straße wichen vor der Gruppe Piraten zurück. Sie strahlten regelrecht ‚Gefahr‘ aus. Nami öffnete die Tür des Bordells, natürlich wollte der Türsteher, Stefano, sie aufhalten, doch er wurde schnell von Zoro ausgeknockt.  
  
„Hey, was wollt ihr hier?“, wollte Santiago wissen. Er war natürlich, nach Sanjis Auftritt ersten in Alarmbereitschaft. – „Wir wollen unseren Käpt’n rächen. Das hättet ihr nicht tun sollen“, grummelte Nami, sie zückte ihren Klima-Takt-Stock. „Und jetzt bring mich zu deinem Boss“, sie richtete den Stab auf Santiago.  
  
„Ach ja? Ist ja niedlich, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Schnuckelchen Piratenkapitän ist. Laut Karlo war sie ziemlich leicht rumzukriegen, also kann sie ja nicht so pralle sein“, er lachte auf. Namis Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, danach verpasste sie Santiago mit dem Stab einen Schlag ins Gesicht. – „Mach dich nicht über meinen Kapitän lustig. Wenn ihr auch mit so miesen Tricks wie K.-o.-Tropfen arbeitet …“, knurrte sie. „Und jetzt mach hinne, ich will deinen Boss sprechen.“  
  
Santiago lachte weiterhin nur. „Sicher, sicher. Wenn du meinst, wisst ihr, ihr macht es uns ziemlich einfach. Wenn ihr nicht hierher gekommen wärt, dann wären wir zu euch gekommen. Immerhin habt ihr uns bestohlen. Aber gut, kommt erst einmal mit“, noch immer grinste er ununterbrochen. „Giovanni erwartet euch schon.“  
  
Das machte Nami wütend. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass es jetzt so hingedreht wurde, als ob Luffy diesem Giovanni gehörte. Die Piraten folgten Santiago, er führte sie nach oben. Dort wartete bereits der Boss, er saß auf der Couch, diesmal ohne Frauen.  
  
„Boss, die Piraten sind hier“, meinte Santiago. – Giovanni lachte auf. „Sehr schön, sehr schön. Kommt doch rein, setzt euch“, bot er seinen … Gästen an. – „Hey, verarsch mich nicht“, fuhr Nami ihn an.  
  
Giovanni erhob sich und knöpfte sein Jackett zu, danach ging er zu einem Schrank und holte sich einen Whisky hervor. Er schenkte sich ein Glas ein und nippte daran. „Warum denn so aggressiv? Ihr habt euer Mädchen doch wieder, wir haben ihr noch nicht einmal viel angetan“, murmelte Giovanni. „Und ich ließ den Mann ersten nicht einmal verfolgen, das war eine sehr großzügige Geste von mir, obwohl er mir mein Eigentum stahl“, fuhr er weiter fort.  
  
„Ihr Eigentum? Ihr verdammtes Eigentum? Luffy ist doch kein Gegenstand!“, stieß Nami erbost aus. – „Natürlich ist sie kein Gegenstand, aber ich habe viel Geld für sie bezahlt. Und deshalb gehört sie mir. Aber nun gut, wenn sie euch so viel bedeutet … kann ich denke ich auf sie verzichten, vorausgesetzt, ihr zahlt mir das Doppelte des Einkaufpreises“, er grinste finster.  
  
„Du spinnst ja wohl. Menschen kann man nicht mit Geld an- und verkaufen!“, Nami wurde immer wütender, sie hob den Stab an. – „Wenn das so ist …“, seufzte Giovanni auf. Er richtete seine rechte Hand auf Nami, zur Pistole geformt, er grinste leicht, während er einen ‚Schuss‘ abfeuerte.  
  
Nami zuckte zusammen, als sie der ‚Schuss‘ von Giovanni traf, sie taumelte nach vorne und hielt sich den Kopf. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und stöhnte auf. „Nami, was hast du?“, wollte Usopp wissen. – „Ich … weiß nicht“, keuchte Nami auf.  
  
„Hey, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?“, fragte Zoro. – „Ihr?“, Giovanni schloss kurz die Augen und nickte dann. „Ach so, ich verstehe, du bist ursprünglich ein Mädchen und wurdest mittels der Hormon-Frucht verwandelt“, murmelte er.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?“, keuchte Nami, noch immer schmerzte ihr Kopf. – „Ich kann unter anderem Gedanken lesen“, erklärte Giovanni ruhig. „Und das ist noch nicht alles. Ich kann auch das hier“, wieder zielte er auf Nami. Diesmal richtete sich die Navigatorin stocksteif auf. Sie war regelrecht erstarrt.  
  
„Au, was machst du mit unserer Navigatorin?“, knurrte Franky. Er ging ein wenig nach vorne. Doch plötzlich holte Nami mit ihrem Klima-Takt-Stock aus und attackierte den Cyborg damit. „Oi, Nami, was soll das denn?“  
  
Namis Augen wirkten plötzlich leer, als ob ihr Geist nicht mehr anwesend war. „Thunderbolt Tempo!“, rief sie und schleuderte den Angriff auf Franky. – „Lass das doch!“, rief der Cyborg, nachdem er ausgewichen war.  
  
„Sie kann dich nicht hören. Sie steht unter meiner Kontrolle“, meinte Giovanni. – „Du hast von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen?“, wollte Usopp wissen. – „Ja, das habe ich.“ Giovanni bewegte leicht die Hand und Nami griff jetzt Usopp an. Der Schütze wich zurück, als Nami ihn mit dem Stab attackierte. – „Verdammt, komm zu dir!“, rief er, er wollte die Navigatorin natürlich nicht angreifen.  
  
„Das nützt gar nichts“, murmelte Giovanni. Er steuerte Nami erneut und ließ sie diesmal Zoro angreifen. Dieser wich zurück und blockte die Attacken ab. „So ein Mist“, er wich erneut aus und stürmte dann an Namis Seite vorbei, er hielt direkt auf Giovanni zu, seine Schwerter hatte er bereits gezückt.  
  
„Mental Out“, Giovanni richtete seine Hand auf Zoro und dieser stoppte sofort, er bewegte sich nicht mehr. „Memory Destruction“, Giovanni machte eine schnelle Geste, so, als ob er mit der Handkante etwas zerschneiden wollte. Zoro ging auf die Knie und sackte dann leblos vornüber.  
  
„Zoro!“, rief Usopp. „Was ist mit ihm?“, seine Augen waren geweitet, er konnte es nicht fassen. – „Los, erhebe dich“, Giovanni drehte die Handfläche nach oben und hob den Zeigefinger an, sodass dieser in die Luft zeigte. „Refill.“  
  
Zoro erhob sich tatsächlich und als er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte war sein Blick anders. „Also, Zoro, wer sind diese Leute, kennst du sie?“, fragte der Mafiaboss. – „Nein, die kenne ich nicht, wer sind die?“, wollte der Schwertkämpfer wissen. Er sah fragend zu Giovanni.  
  
„Hey, Zoro! Was soll der Scheiß? Wir sind’s, deine Nakama!“, redete Usopp auf ihn ein. – „Wer? Ihr? Nicht dass ich wüsste“, der Schwertkämpfer hob die Schultern an. - Giovanni lachte auf. „Das nützt gar nichts, ich habe seine kompletten Erinnerungen gelöscht.“  
  
Franky, Usopp und Brook sahen geschockt zu Giovanni und Zoro, aber auch Nami war nahe an den Mafiaboss heran getreten. Was war das bitte schön für eine Teufelskraft?


	6. Kapitel 5

13\. Mai 1525  
  
Die Situation in Giovannis Räumlichkeiten war noch immer sehr angespannt. Usopp, Brook und Franky standen jetzt auf einmal nicht nur Giovanni und Santiago gegenüber, nein, jetzt auch noch Nami und Zoro. Diese Situation war verdammt bescheiden.  
  
Giovanni wandte sich jetzt auch an Nami. Auch hier setzte er sein Mental Out ein. Auch Nami war nach wenigen Minuten wie ausgewechselt. „Das sieht gar nicht gut aus“, murmelte Brook. Mittlerweile war der Rest der Mugiwara-Bande in Kampfhaltung gegangen.  
  
„Nun, ich will fair bleiben“, setzte Giovanni ein. „Ich werde keinen weiteren von euch unter meine Kontrolle bringen. Genau genommen kann ich das auch gar nicht mehr. Mein Limit liegt bei zehn Personen, die ich gleichzeitig kontrollieren kann und da ich, neben den beiden hier, bereits acht weitere Personen unter meiner Kontrolle habe, ist mein Limit also erschöpft. Ich müsste erst jemanden entlassen, damit ich einen weiteren fernsteuern könnte und da die anderen acht sehr wichtige Personen sind, lasse ich das“, Giovanni grinste leicht. „Und ich gebe euch die Chance, eure beiden Freunde wieder zu bekommen. Ihr müsst mich nur besiegen und ich werde die Kontrolle aufheben. Hier in diesem Gebäude sind auch einige Seestein-Armreife, wenn ihr mir davon einen anlegen könnt, oder mich anderweitig besiegt, dann werde ich meine Kontrolle aufheben. Allerdings … selbst mit Seestein ist das ein andauernder Effekt, wenn ihr mich also tötet, dann werden eure Freunde nie wieder normal werden“, verriet er ihnen.  
  
„Ey, warum sagst du uns das alles?“, wollte Franky wissen. – „Ich will das Ganze interessanter machen. Und nun heißt es, drei gegen drei, mich ausgeschlossen. Könnt ihr gegen eure Nakama kämpfen? Wie sieht es wohl aus?“, noch immer grinste Giovanni, es wirkte momentan hinterhältig obwohl es eigentlich nicht so gemeint war.  
  
„Von mir aus doch, wenn das der einzige Weg ist, unsere Nakama zu befreien, dann werden wir das wohl tun müssen“, meinte Franky, er war darüber ganz und gar nicht erfreut, doch was sollte man anderes machen?  
  
„I-ich werde mich auf die Suche nach einem Seestein-Armreif machen!“, stieß Usopp gleich aus, er wollte ganz und gar nicht gegen seine Nakama kämpfen. Schnell bewegte er sich deshalb auf die Tür zu. Allerdings hatte er schon gar nicht mehr an Santiago gedacht, dieser tauchte urplötzlich vor ihm auf. Ruckartig blieb der Schütze stehen.  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte er scheinheilig nach. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür und verschloss so den einzigen Ausgang. – „Hey, geh mir aus dem Weg“, rief Usopp und hob sein Kabuto an. Santiago grinste leicht und plötzlich fing seine Haut an abzublättern. Wenige Sekunden später zerfiel er in tausende von Papierteilchen. „Noch mehr Teufelskräfte?“, stöhnte Usopp auf.  
  
Einige Papierstücke flogen direkt auf Usopp zu, dieser wich zurück, doch einige Zettel hafteten sich an ihn dran. „Lass das!“, kreischte der Schütze auf. – „Franky Fireball!“, rief Franky und schoss eine Feuersalve auf Santiago. Die Papierschnipsel verteilten sich im Raum. „Los, hau schon ab, such den Seestein“, brüllte Franky und kümmerte sich weiterhin um Santiago.  
  
„Oni Giri“, Zoro stürmte auf den Cyborg zu, der alle mühe hatte, den Angriff seines Nakama zu parieren. – Franky schlug nach Zoro, doch dieser wich aus. Im gleichen Moment sauste Santiago auf Franky zu, er haftete sich an Frankys Gelenke und versuchte sie so zu blockieren.  
  
  
  
Nami war in der Zwischenzeit hinter Usopp her. „Bleib stehen, verdammter Pirat“, knurrte die Navigatorin. Sie schleuderte Usopp einige Blitze entgegen. – „Hey, Nami, komm wieder zu dir! Ich bin es, Usopp, wir sind doch Nakama!“, schrie er ihr entgegen.  
  
„Pah, als ob ich mit irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Piraten befreundet wäre“, lachte Nami auf und schleuderte weiter Blitze in die Richtung des Schützen. – Dieser blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte sich zu der Navigatorin um. „Hör auf, so einen Mist zu reden! Auch wenn du jetzt von Giovanni kontrolliert wirst, werde ich nicht zu lassen, dass du so einen Stuss redest!“, brüllte er ihr entgegen. Er hob Kabuto an: „Hissatsu Midori Boshi: Devil“, er feuerte den Pop Green ab und sofort bildete sich die große Pflanze.  
  
Nami wich ein wenig zurück, das passte ihr gar nicht, sie knurrte auf und während sie sich mit der Pflanze beschäftigte, lief Usopp weiter. Er musste unbedingt diese Seestein-Armreife finden, dann würde dieser Giovanni seine Freunde wieder normal machen, sie mussten ihn unbedingt besiegen.  
  
Er steuerte einfach auf die nächst beste Tür zu und riss sie auf. Erschrocken drehte sich Giorgia zu Usopp um. „Was willst du hier?“, wollte die Frau wissen. – „Ich brauche einen Seestein-Armreif“, knurrte der Schütze, er sah sich suchend im Zimmer um, während er nebenbei auch noch Giorgia im Auge behielt, zumindest versuchte er es.  
  
Die Frau näherte sich Usopp von hinten und trat ihn mit einem kräftigen Kick in den Rücken, ihre spitzen Absätze bohrten sich in sein Fleisch. Usopp geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht, während Giorgia ihn erneut in die Seite trat, diesmal so, dass er eine Drehung nach links vollführte und schließlich, statt auf dem Bauch, auf dem Rücken landete.  
  
Verdutzt blickte er zu Giorgia auf, diese war zu ihm heran getreten, sie blickte finster auf ihn herunter. Langsam ging sie runter und setzte sich auf Usopp drauf, der Schütze musste Schlucken, dass sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus.  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich kann dich nicht so einfach weiter lassen“, murmelte sie, sie hatte sich vorgebeugt und ihre Lippen waren nun nahe neben seinem Ohr. Usopp spürte, wie sich ihre großen Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper drückten, Giorgia war mit achtundzwanzig die älteste Frau hier im Passione.  
  
„Du wirst mich zuerst besiegen müssen“, Giorgia grinste lasziv, als sie sich ein wenig aufrichtete. „Glaubst du, du schaffst das?“, sie kicherte und beugte sich wieder zu dem Schützen hinunter.  
  
Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht, das war eine verdammt unangenehme Situation. Giorgia wusste ganz genau, was sie zu tun hatte, um Usopp in Unannehmlichkeiten zu bringen. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen strich sie über seine Arme weiter nach oben. „Na komm schon, willst du mich nicht besiegen?“, wieder dieses Kichern.  
  
„Thunderbolt Tempo!“, ertönte es da plötzlich von draußen, Giorgia sah auf und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Usopp aus. Er stieß Giorgia von sich runter und stand dann schnell auf. In diesem Moment trat Nami in den Raum sie sah ziemlich angefressen aus. „Hey, Pirat, jetzt hab ich dich endlich“, knurrte sie.  
  
Nami lief auf Usopp zu und schlug mit dem Stab auf ihn ein, nur mühsam konnte der Schütze die Angriffe mit Kabutos Griff parieren. Nami schlug erneut zu und drückte Usopp immer weiter zurück, als Mann war sie körperlich definitiv stärker als, als Frau.  
  
Usopp hatte allerhand Probleme, Namis Druck stand zu halten, zu allem Überfluss hatte sich jetzt auch noch Giorgia wieder aufgerichtet. „So geht man nicht mit einer Frau um“, fauchte sie. – „Keine Sorge, Giorgia, ich übernehme das“, kam es von Nami. Die Prostituierte hob die Augenbrauen an, allerdings verstand sie recht schnell, dass Nami wohl unter Giovannis Kontrolle stehen musste.  
  
Nami schaffte es Usopp zurück zu drängen, dieser landete auf dem Bett, auf welchen Luffy einige Zeit zuvor ebenfalls gelegen hatte, Nami grinste ihn jetzt an. Verdammt, das sah nicht gut aus. Die Navigatorin kam auf ihn zu und hatte ihren Stab schon erhoben. Aus einem Reflex heraus hob Usopp schließlich die Beine an und trat nach Nami, diese wurde mit voller Wucht getroffen.  
  
Die Navigatorin stolperte, vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, zurück und stieß gegen die kleine Kommode, auf der sowohl einige der Seestein-Armbänder, als auch Luffys Hut lagen. Sie blieb vor der Kommode auf dem Boden sitzen.  
  
Usopp wandte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder an Giorgia, diese grinste noch breiter als zuvor. „Du hast ja doch mehr drauf als angenommen“, lachte sie, sie hatte die linke Hand in die Seite gestemmt und die rechte Hand überlegend an ihr Kinn gelegt. In ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf und sie ging wieder auf Usopp zu.  
  
„Bleib weg von mir“, knurrte der Schütze und parierte Giorgias Tritt mit Kabutos Griff, er stieß sie nach hinten, sodass sie es diesmal war, die auf dem Boden landete. Überrascht keuchend riss sie die Augen auf und sah zu ihm auf.  
  
Er rammte das Ende von Kabutos Griff neben Giorgias Gesicht auf den Boden. Jetzt hatte Usopp sich über der Frau aufgebaut. „Wo sind die Seesteine?“, wollte er wissen. – Giorgias Lachen hallte durch den Raum. „Such sie doch, aus mir kriegst du nichts heraus. Ich hatte schon härtere Kerle als dich“, erwiderte sie. Sie lag zwischen Usopps Beinen und er stand in etwa auf Taillenhöhe über ihr. Sie hob ihre Beine an und schaffte es, sie um Usopps Oberschenkel zu wickeln, sie verschränkte ihre Füße und zog ihn dann mit einem Ruck zurück, sodass er zurückstolperte und unsanft mit den Schulterblättern auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
Jetzt lagen Usopp und Giorgia ein wenig verknotet auf dem Boden. Mit schmerzenden Schultern versuchte er sich ein wenig aufzusetzen. Giorgia hatte sich währenddessen in eine sitzende Position gebracht, allerdings kam sie nicht weiter, da Usopp noch immer teilweise auf ihren Beinen lag.  
  
Nami saß noch immer vor der Kommode, sie war ein wenig benommen, mit so einem Angriff seitens dieses Piraten hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie wollte schon wieder aufstehen und es dem Kerl zeigen, der da gerade mit Giorgia kämpfte, als sie plötzlich etwas auf den Kopf bekam, es war nicht sonderlich schwer, aber sie zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen. Das Etwas fiel von ihrem Kopf und landete in ihrem Schoß.  
  
Ein Strohhut? Plötzlich durchzuckte sie etwas, ein Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen, ein Bild blitzte in ihren Gedanken auf. Es war undeutlich und verschwommen, was war das nur und warum hatte sie jetzt auf einmal höllische Kopfschmerzen? Wieder ein Bild, dasselbe wie zuvor. Alle paar Sekunden tauchte dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf auf. Zuerst war es sehr klein, so als ob es weit von ihr entfernt wäre, doch mit jedem erneuten Auftauchen, kam es näher.  
  
Es wurde auch immer klarer und mit jedem Mal konnte sie mehr erkennen. Schließlich tauchte es im Sekundentakt auf und plötzlich war es ganz klar. Ein Junge war darauf zu erkennen, er lächelte sie breit an. Nami keuchte auf und hielt sich den Kopf, sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen.  
  
Ein weiteres Bild, der Junge mit dem Strohhut drückte einem weinenden Mädchen den Strohhut auf den Kopf … nein, nicht irgendein Mädchen, das Mädchen war sie selbst, doch warum war sie jetzt männlich?  
  
Immer schneller schossen weitere Bilder durch ihren Kopf und plötzlich legte sich irgendein Schalter in ihrem Gehirn um. Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um den Strohhut. „Luffy“, murmelte sie.  
  
  
  
Franky und Brook hatten in der Zwischenzeit alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Zoros und Santiagos Angriffen auszuweichen, beziehungsweise sie zu parieren. Brook wich gerade erneut zurück, doch damit stieß er gegen eines der Bücherregale. „Das sieht übel aus“, keuchte er, als Zoros Schwert gegen seines krachte.  
  
Franky hatte in der Zwischenzeit ganz andere Probleme, Santiagos Papierfetzen hatten sich fast ganz um ihn drum gelegt, sie drangen in die kleinen Lücken seines Metallkörpers ein, so verhinderten sie, zum Beispiel, dass er seine Arme bewegen konnte. An Frankys Brust bildete sich Santiago teilweise wieder aus, zuerst war er nur ein weißer Klumpen, Franky hätte nie im Leben daran gedacht, dass das mal ein Mensch war. Doch jetzt kehrte die Farbe zurück und man konnte ihn ganz gut ausmachen.  
  
Santiago lächelte Finster, als er sich zu Franky beugte: „Na, Cyborg, wie fühlt sich das an? So ganz gelähmt?“, das Grinsen bedeutete definitiv nichts Gutes. Ein Arm bildete sich an Santiagos Körper aus, allerdings sah es so aus, als hätte er eine Klinge an der Unterseite befestigt, dabei war das alles nur Papier. „Tja, auch Papier kann schneiden“, meinte er nur noch, ehe er den Arm an Frankys Hals legte, er ritzte zumindest die oberste Schicht auf, er konnte mit dem Papier sowohl menschliche Haut als auch Metall schneiden.  
  
Der Cyborg knurrte auf, wenn ihm nicht etwas einfiel, dann sah das hier übel aus. Er konnte noch nicht mal den Fireball abfeuern, da auch sein Mund mit Papier bedeckt war. Santiago lachte auf.  
  
Giovanni sah zu, wie sich die vier bekämpften, es war zu amüsant, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diese Schlacht gewinnen würde, Santiago war schließlich sein bester Mann, mit der Logia-Frucht war er so ziemlich allen Leuten gegenüber im Vorteil. Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und alles ging drunter und drüber.  
  
Auf einmal war der ganze Raum in Rauch gehüllt, Giovanni sah rein gar nichts mehr. Was war denn jetzt los? Plötzlich schrie Santiago auf, er war von etwas heißem getroffen worden, kurz darauf setzte ein heftiger Regenschauer ein. Franky stutzte, das waren doch Namis Attacken gewesen!  
  
Der Cyborg konnte spüren, wie er immer mehr Bewegungsfreiheit bekam, Santiagos Papier zog sich zurück und verschwand schließlich ganz. Er konnte allerdings nicht erkennen, wo der Teufelskraft-Nutzer hin verschwunden war.  
  
Brook nutzte die Chance, er stieß Zoro heftig zurück und schaffte es sogar, ihm das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen, auch wenn er selbst nichts sah, so wusste er ungefähr, wo sich Zoro aufhielt.  
  
Giovanni musste bei dem starken Rauch husten, er selbst war zwar auch leidenschaftlicher Zigarren-Raucher, aber das hier war doch etwas zu viel des Guten. Er hielt sich einen Arm vor den Mund und kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu erkennen. Doch es war rein gar nichts zu sehen. Plötzlich spürte er jedoch, wie jemand nach seinem Arm griff und wenige Sekunden später verließen ihn sämtliche Kräfte. Keuchend ging er leicht in die Knie.  
  
„Ich hab ihn!“, hörte er jemanden rufen, er glaubte, dass es dieser Schütze war. Ein Starker Wind drückte das einzige Fenster des Raumes auf und der Rauch zog ab, es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe man schließlich wieder etwas sehen konnte.  
  
Wie Giovanni schon vermutet hatte, war es tatsächlich Usopp gewesen, der ihm die Seestein-Armreifen angelegt hatte. Zu seiner großen Überraschung jedoch stand Nami im Türrahmen, anscheinend wieder vollkommen normal, doch, wie war das möglich? Nami hatte sich den Strohhut aufgesetzt und sah wütend zu Giovanni. „Los, jetzt halte dein Versprechen auch, du Dreckskerl, mach Zoro wieder normal, bevor ich böse werden muss“, knurrte die Navigatorin.  
  
„Wie ist das möglich“, Giovannis Augen waren ungläubig geweitet, noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft, sich aus dem Mental Out zu befreien, erst recht nicht, nachdem er Memory Destruction eingesetzt hatte, Nami war die erste, die es vollbracht hatte.


	7. Kapitel 6

13\. Mai 1525  
  
„Tja, mein Käpt’n hat mich wohl gerettet“, schnaubte Nami, sie griff nach dem Strohhut. Doch ihr Blick lag auf Giovanni. „Und jetzt lass Zoro gehen“, fügte sie noch einmal hinzu. – Giovanni betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, ehe er sich lachend aufrichtete. „Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte dich unterschätzt, Mädchen, du bist stärker als ich dachte.“  
  
„Jetzt rede nicht so viel, sondern mach endlich“, ihr Blick sprühte quasi Funken. – Völlig gelassen hob Giovanni die Hände. „Nun gut, ich hatte es versprochen. Junge, nimm mir den Armreif wieder ab, sonst geht es nicht“, meinte er zu Usopp.  
  
„Wehe du machst faxen“, widerwillig nahm Usopp dem Teufelskraft-Nutzer den Armreif wieder ab, allerdings hielt er ihn weiterhin fest, um im Notfall schnell das Seestein-Schmuckstück wieder über den Arm des Gegners ziehen zu können.  
  
Giovanni richtete seine Finger wieder auf Zoro. „Restore.“ Dabei ging der Schwertkämpfer erneut auf die Knie, doch als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hatte auch er seine kompletten Erinnerungen zurück.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen, noch immer reichlich verwirrt blickte er sich um. Er sah Usopp, der Giovanni gerade wieder den Seestein-Armreif anlegte, zudem einen klitschnassen, überhaupt, alles war derzeit nass, Santiago, der auf dem Boden lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Er sah außerdem ein wenig verbrannt aus.  
  
„Das erklären wir dir später“, meinte Nami. Sie war jetzt auf dem Weg zu Santiago, auch ihm streifte sie sicherheitshalber einen Armreif über. – „Brauchst du nicht, solange ich nass bin, kann ich meine Teufelskräfte eh nicht einsetzen“, seufzte er auf. – „Nur zur Sicherheit.“  
  
„Ihr habt die Armreife schneller gefunden als gedacht“, merkte Giovanni an. „Ihr seid doch ziemlich fähig“, lobte er die Piraten. „Ihr dürft natürlich gehen und euren Kapitän habt ihr auch wieder. Ich werde euch nicht weiter angreifen“, erklärte er.  
  
„Und das sollen wir glauben?“, brummte Nami. – „Bisher habe ich meine Versprechen doch gehalten. Glaubt mir, wem ich einmal ein Versprechen gegeben habe, der kann sich sicher sein, dass ich es auch halte. Ich werde euch nicht mehr angreifen, obwohl ich genug Leute hätte, die es mit euch aufnehmen könnten. Aber da ich weiß, wann ich verloren habe, werde ich nichts weiter unternehmen“, noch immer hatte er dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, Nami machte es aus irgendeinem Grund rasend.  
  
„Ich wäre dafür, dass wir jetzt gehen, wir haben gewonnen, was wollen wir mehr?“, Usopp trat an Nami heran, er hatte die Augenbrauen leicht erhoben. – Nami atmete einige Male tief durch. „Ich hoffe, du hast was daraus gelernt. Sollten wir uns irgendwann mal wieder sehen, werde ich nicht so gnädig sein“, knurrte die Navigatorin.  
  
„Verstanden“, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. – Bevor Nami ihre Meinung doch noch ändern konnte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Zimmer. Die anderen folgten ihr, zwar Zoro noch immer ein wenig durch den Wind, aber gleich, als sie das Passione verlassen hatten, erklärte Usopp ihm, was passiert war.  
  
Brook wandte sich währenddessen an Nami. „Jetzt erklär mir doch mal, was während eurer Abwesenheit passiert ist? Wie kommt es, dass du deine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen hast? Und wo hattet ihr plötzlich den Seestein her?“  
  
„Nun ja, das war so …“, fing Nami an.  
  
  
  
_Nami war noch immer ein wenig benommen, ihr Kopf brummte, doch wenigstens war sie von Giovannis Kontrolle befreit. Aber warum nur? Lag es tatsächlich an dem Strohhut? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein … Also hatte Luffy sie schon wieder gerettet, so indirekt irgendwie._  
  
_Kopfschüttelnd richtete sich Nami also auf, den Strohhut in der Hand, sie sah zu Usopp und dieser Frau, Giorgia hieß sie, so dachte Nami zumindest. Die beiden versuchten gerade, ihre Beine wieder zu entknoten, nach einigen Sekunden klappte es schließlich und Usopp sprang zurück._  
  
_Er griff sofort wieder nach Kabuto und zielte damit auf Giorgia. „Und jetzt gibst du keinen Mucks mehr von dir! Ich bin Captain Usopp und ich habe achttausend Männer unter mir, die werden dich sonst platt machen!“, rief er._  
  
_Giorgia blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, ehe sie schließlich anfing zu kichern. „Wenn du meinst, die sollen nur herkommen, mal sehen, wie lange die mir stand halten können“, meinte sie._  
  
_Die beiden erhoben sich, Usopp war dabei sehr angespannt. Er hatte die Frau fixiert, auf Nami achtete er gar nicht mehr. Giorgia grinste immer noch selbstgefällig. Sie machte einen Satz nach vorne, welcher von Usopp aufgehalten wurde. Giorgia griff nach Kabuto und stützte sich darauf. Sie wollte es ihm aus der Hand reißen._  
  
_Allerdings konnte Usopp schnell schalten, so rammte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und traf Giorgia damit direkt an der Stirn. Das war eine ordentliche Kopfnuss … Giorgia keuchte auf und stolperte zurück, sie landete auf ihrem Hintern und hielt sich den Kopf. „Au … was für ein Dickschädel“, stöhnte sie._  
  
_„So und jetzt rück mit der Sprache raus, wo sind die Seestein-Armreife?“, fragte Usopp sie erneut. Giorgia sah ihn an, schließlich seufzte sie auf und erhob sich etwas mühsam. Danach lief sie auf die Kommode, vor welcher Nami stand, zu, sie griff nach einigen Armreifen, die dort lagen._  
  
_„Nami, du stehst ja schon wieder“, murmelte Usopp, er ging vorsichtshalber in Kampfhaltung. – Die Navigatorin allerdings winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, alles okay, irgendwie habe ich meine Erinnerungen zurück bekommen“, erklärte Nami._  
  
_„Wie bitte? Du hast dich aus Giovannis Kontrolle befreit“, Giorgia war mehr als schockiert. – „Ja, scheint wohl so, auch wenn ich jetzt verdammt starke Kopfschmerzen habe“, sie rieb sich über die Schläfe. – „Hah, was die Kopfschmerzen angehen, die habe ich jetzt auch“, seufzte die Prostituierte._  
  
_Danach ging sie auf Usopp zu. „Hier sind die Armreife“, teilte sie ihm mit, während sie ihm die besagten Stücke in die Hand drückte. Danach zog sie ihn zu sich ran. „Ich hoffe inständig, dass ihr es Giovanni mal so richtig zeigt“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr._  
  
_„Ich dachte, du stehst auf seiner Seite“, meinte Usopp, er sah Giorgia an, deren Gesicht seinem schon wieder viel zu nah war. – Diese kicherte allerdings. „Nun ja, das ist alles reiner Selbstschutz. Wenn ich eins gelernt habe, in all den Jahren der … Sklaverei, dann dass, das man seinem Meister lieber gehorchen sollte, wenn man überleben will“, erklärte sie ihm._  
  
_„Hast du nie an Abhauen gedacht?“, Usopp legte leicht den Kopf schräg. – „Doch, schon, aber wo könnte ich hin? Auf dieser Insel kann man sich nicht verstecken, nicht vor Giovanni. Und auch sonst nirgendwo. Nein, mein Schicksal ist es, für immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben, dennoch hoffe ich wirklich, dass ihr es ihm heute zeigen werdet“, murmelte sie._  
  
_„Wir werden unser Bestes geben“, versprach Usopp ihr. – Grinsend nickte Giorgia. „Da bin ich mir sicher, Captain“, sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn ganz kurz. „Hach, ich habe selten so einen starken Mann wie dich kennen gelernt. Die meisten Männer sind solche Hohlköpfe“, sie entfernte sich von Usopp, wobei sie über seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln musste. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett nieder. „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen“, fügte sie noch hinzu._  
  
_Nami, die die Szene beobachtet hatte und mindestens genauso geschockt war wie Usopp selbst, kam als erstes wieder zu sich. „Äh, ja, klar, komm Usopp, wir gehen“, sie setzte sich den Strohhut auf und zog Usopp schließlich am Arm mit. Dieser blickte über die Schulter noch einmal perplex zu Giorgia._  
  
  
  
„Yohohohoho“, lachte Brook. „Du hast ja so ein Glück, Usopp.“ – Darauf kommentierte Usopp ausnahmsweise mal nichts, er war noch immer ein wenig verwirrt deswegen, auch wenn er sich während der Auseinandersetzung mit Giovanni zusammen gerissen hatte.  
  
Sie kamen einige Minuten später wieder bei der Sunny an. Dort wurden sie schon von Robin und Chopper erwartet. Sanji war wahrscheinlich bei Luffy. „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen, erzählt schon!“, quengelte Chopper, er war aber zuversichtlich, dass sie Giovanni bezwungen hatten. In der Kurzform erzählte Usopp ihm, was alles passiert war, das Rentier war natürlich froh darüber, dass sie gesiegt hatten.  
  
Zoro stieg unterdessen die Leiter zum Krähennest hinauf, er war fix und fertig, sein Kopf fühlte sich furchtbar verdreht an, so als ob er einmal durch den Mixer gejagt worden war. Oben angekommen ließ er sich gleich auf den Boden fallen, die Handballen hatte er gegen die Schläfen gepresst. Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe er einschlief, aber selbst im Schlaf war er nicht frei von Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Auch Nami fühlte sich mehr als ausgelaugt, wobei der Kopfschmerz eher in ihrem Hinterkopf leise vor sich hin pochte, sie konnte ihn ganz gut ausblenden. Sie ging zum Krankenzimmer um Sanji Bericht zu erstatten. Der Smutje tigerte gerade unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, als sie eintrat.  
  
„Ihr seid wieder da, wie lief es?“, hakte auch Sanji gleich nach. Nami erzählte auch ihm in Kürze, was alles passiert war. Danach nahm sie sich den Strohhut vom Kopf und legte ihn auf das kleine Tischchen, welches neben dem Bett stand. – „Ich denke, ohne den Strohhut hätte ich mich nicht selbstständig an alles erinnern können“, seufzte sie. „Na, ich werde mich erst einmal hinlegen, ich bin echt kaputt, weck mich, sollte Luffy aufwachen“, teilte sie ihm mit, ehe sie dann in ihr Zimmer ging.  
  
14\. Mai 1525  
  
Einige Stunden später, sie hatten noch nicht abgelegt, wachte Luffy schließlich auf. Er war noch immer etwas benommen und durcheinander. Sanji, der die ganze Zeit im Zimmer geblieben war, trat sofort zu ihm. „Sanji? Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?“, der Kapitän sah sich um.  
  
„Keine Sorge, du bist in Sicherheit, auf der Sunny. Und was passiert ist … nun ja, man hat dir Drogen verabreicht und dich so außer Gefecht gesetzt. Du solltest verkauft werden, doch glücklicherweise konnte ich das rechtzeitig verhindern“, erklärte Sanji.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern“, murmelte Luffy, er hielt sich den Kopf. – „Ja, das sind Nachwirkungen der Drogen. Ich werde mal Chopper und die anderen holen“, mit diesen Worten stand Sanji auf und verließ das Zimmer. In der Zwischenzeit sah Luffy an sich herunter. Er bemerkte, dass er noch immer in Sanjis Jackett steckte, als er es öffnete, hoben sich seine Augenbrauen an. Was hatte er denn bitte schön an?  
  
Zudem fühlte er sich immer noch so schlapp, er sah auf sein Handgelenk und entdeckte den Armreif, als er ihn abzog konnte er spüren, wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte. Suchend sah er sich nach seinem Hut um, als er ihn entdeckt hatte, griff er danach und setzte ihn sich auf.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam Sanji mit Chopper, Nami, Usopp und Robin wieder. „Luffy, du bist wieder auf gewacht, wie geht’s dir?“, wollte Usopp gleich gut gelaunt und auch erleichtert wissen. – „Na ja, ich weiß nicht so genau, ich fühl mich noch etwas komisch“, Luffy hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf schief gelegt.  
  
„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass nichts schlimmeres passiert ist“, merkte Nami an. Doch dann trat sie an Luffy heran und schnupperte an ihm. „Uh, puh, was ist das für ein widerlicher Gestank?“, wollte sie wissen.  
  
Luffys Augen weiteten sich und er schnüffelte ebenfalls an sich selbst. „Äh, ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube, der eine Kerl hat genauso gestunken, vielleicht ist da was an mir haften geblieben“, meinte er.  
  
Nami stieß die Luft aus. „Okay, also, ich sehe schon, du musst unbedingt baden, dann kannst du dir außerdem gleich die Kriegsbemalung abwischen“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Was für eine Kriegsbemalung?“, wollte Luffy wissen.  
  
Robin kicherte leicht auf und hielt ihm einen Spiegel hin. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Luffy sich darin. „Was haben die denn mit mir gemacht? Ich seh so komisch aus“, murmelte er. – „Giorgia hat dich wohl so angepinselt“, merkte Usopp an.  
  
„Wer?“, Luffy konnte sich nicht mehr an die Frau erinnern. – „Ah, Usopps neue Freundin“, kam es sarkastisch von Nami. – „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin! Ich kenn sie ja nicht mal, das war zudem ganz klar ein Überfall auf mich“, verteidigte sich der Schütze.  
  
„Ist ja auch egal, eigentlich. Na komm, Luffy, ich helf dir dabei, die Schminke abzuwischen“, Nami seufzte und zog dann Luffy auf die Füße, dieser war allerdings noch nicht ganz so standfest und verlor erst einmal das Gleichgewicht. Nami fing ihn auf. „Hoppla, schön vorsichtig.“  
  
„Hey, wie wär’s, wenn wir zu dritt Baden gehen, Robin, Luffy“, schlug Nami vor, wobei sie außer Acht ließ, dass sie noch immer männlich war. – „Ähm, Nami, ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, du bist zwar eigentlich immer noch eine Frau aber dein Körper ist noch immer männlich“, merkte Robin an.  
  
Nami verzog das Gesicht. „Ach stimmt ja, das ist echt Mist“, sie stieß die Luft aus. – „Keine Sorge, ich werde mich darum kümmern“, setzte Robin noch hinzu. „Komm mit, Luffy, wir gehen baden“, mit diesen Worten schleifte sie Luffy mit ins Badezimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen half Robin Luffy aus der Reizwäsche, danach ließ sie Badewasser ein. Luffy setzte sich auf einen Hocker, er begann sich abzuschrubben. Robin half ihm dabei ein wenig. Danach stieg er in die Badewanne.  
  
„Wie geht es dir wirklich?“, fragte Robin nach einiger Zeit, sie hatte Luffy ein wenig beobachtet. Dieser zog die Beine an den Körper und schlang die Arme darum. – „Na ja, ich bin immer noch ein wenig schockiert darüber, wie leicht die mich fangen konnten“, er bettete das Kinn auf die Knie und starrte vor sich hin. „Als Frau ist es doch ein wenig schwerer als, als Mann“, er stieß die Luft aus.  
  
„Ja, Luffy, das ist wohl wahr. Deswegen solltest du nicht mehr alleine losstürmen, vor allem nicht in einer augenscheinlich so schlimmen Gegend“, murmelte Robin. – „Ja, sollte ich wohl wirklich machen, noch mal will ich nicht, das so etwas passiert.“


	8. Kapitel 7

14\. Mai 1525  
  
Sanji bereitete unterdessen etwas zu Essen zu. Mit Sicherheit hatte Luffy großen Hunger … und die anderen natürlich auch. Sie hatten mittlerweile abgelegt, das war auch gut so, er wollte bloß schnell weg von dieser abscheulichen Insel.  
  
Er war gerade fertig mit Kochen, als Luffy und Robin in die Kombüse kamen. Luffy trug jetzt wieder normale Klamotten, eine blaue Bluse und eine dreiviertel lange Jeans, zudem trug er wieder seine Sandalen. Natürlich durfte sein Strohhut nicht fehlen.  
  
„Sanji, ich hab Hunger!“, rief Luffy fröhlich. „Und bei deinem Essen brauch ich ja keine Angst zu haben.“ – Sanji schmunzelte leicht, als Luffy das sagte. „Stimmt, deshalb solltest du auch kein Essen von Fremden mehr annehmen, klar?“, ermahnte er seinen Kapitän.  
  
„Ja, gut, hab ich verstanden“, Luffy grinste ihn breit an. „Und jetzt hab ich Hunger“, setzte er allerdings noch hinzu. – „Schon gut, es ist ja gleich fertig. Setz dich schon mal“, seufzte Sanji auf, danach wandte er sich wieder dem Herd zu.  
  
Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen rein, außer Zoro, den hatte man seit ersten nicht mehr gesehen. Während des Abendessens ging es einigermaßen normal zu, zumindest war Luffys Appetit ungezügelt wie eh und je.  
  
  
  
Nachdem alle anderen gegessen hatten und Sanji schon größtenteils mit dem Abwasch fertig war, sah er auf der Theke noch immer Zoros Teller stehen. Einige Zeit betrachtete er ihn, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte, den Teller nahm und in Richtung der Leiter zum Trainingsraum ging. Schnell erklomm er sie und öffnete die Luke.  
  
Zoro lag auf dem Boden, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, tief und fest schlafend und laut vor sich hinschnarchend. Sanji betrachtete ihn eine Weile lang, ehe er auf ihn zuging. „Hey, Schwertfuchtler, wach auf“, rief er, während er ihn leicht mit dem Fuß anstieß.  
  
Der Schwertkämpfer zuckte kurz zusammen, grummelte etwas vor sich hin, ehe er sich einfach zur Seite drehte und einfach weiter pennte. Sanji hob die Augenbrauen an und trat dann noch einmal kräftiger zu. „Wach auf!“  
  
Diesmal klappte es, stöhnend richtete Zoro sich auf. „Was denn?“, brummte er und rieb sich mit dem Handballen über die Augen, er gähnte. – „Hier ist dein Essen“, murmelte Sanji und stellte es neben Zoro ab. Dieser hatte sich in den Schneidersitz gesetzt und betrachtete den Teller neben sich.  
  
„Und dafür weckst du mich jetzt?“, murrte er. – „Ich kann’s ja auch wieder mitnehmen, blöder Schwertfuchtler“, wütend wollte Sanji wieder nach dem Teller greifen, doch Zoro packte sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn somit auf. – „Schon gut, ich esse es ja“, damit ließ Zoro ihn los und nahm sich stattdessen den Teller.  
  
Seufzend verschränkte Sanji die Arme vor der Brust. Er würde warten, bis Zoro aufgegessen hatte, dann könnte er den Teller gleich wieder mit runter nehmen. – „Hey, wenn du schon hier warten willst, dann setz dich gefälligst irgendwo hin. Ich kann das nicht ausstehen, wenn du über mir stehst, Kochlöffel“, grummelte Zoro.  
  
Sanji zischte leicht, setzte sich dann aber tatsächlich gegenüber von Zoro, ebenfalls in den Schneidersitz. Er hatte das Gesicht in die Hand gestützt und beobachtete den Schwertkämpfer. „Sag mal, hast du wirklich dein komplettes Gedächtnis verloren?“, wollte Sanji nach einiger Zeit wissen. Er konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen.  
  
„Hm, schätze schon“, brummte Zoro nur. „Ich erinnere mich daran allerdings nicht, es ist so … keine Ahnung“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Kannst du es irgendwie beschreiben?“ – Zoro schien einige Zeit zu überlegen, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf. „Na ja, wie soll ich sagen, ich erinnere mich, was zuvor passiert ist, aber an das, was passiert ist, nachdem der Kerl mich unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, das ist irgendwie so unwirklich. Ich kann mich zwar dran erinnern, aber es ist so, als ob nicht ich, sondern irgendjemand anderes das erlebt hätte“, er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Verstehe“, Sanji beobachtete Zoro einige Zeit. – „Warum willst du das eigentlich wissen?“, fragte Zoro. – „Nur so, Nami hat mir auch schon davon berichtet. Wollte nur mal sehen, ob das bei dir auch so ist“, seufzte der Smutje.  
  
Nachdem Zoro aufgegessen hatte, stellte er den Teller beiseite. „Wie geht’s Luffy eigentlich?“ – „Ach, ihr geht es eigentlich ganz gut soweit. Sie hat das Ganze besser überstanden als gedacht“, erklärte Sanji. – „Du weißt, dass Luffy immer noch ein ‚er‘ ist. Warum redest du von ihm immer so, als wäre er tatsächlich eine Frau?“  
  
„Wie? Tue ich das? Ist mir nie aufgefallen“, Sanji seufzte und lehnte sich nach hinten. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, Zoro war heute so zahm, sonst war er doch auch immer auf Krawall gebürstet. – „Ich hab noch immer verdammte Kopfschmerzen, zudem bin ich nicht in der Stimmung, mich mit irgendwem zu streiten“, grummelte der Schwertkämpfer. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sanji, dass er seine Gedanken wohl laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
„Ist ja mal ganz was Neues“, merkte Sanji an. – „Sei lieber still, Kochlöffel, ich bin gerade echt genervt“, brummte Zoro, er rieb sich die Schläfe. „Der Kampf heute war so gar nicht nach meinem Geschmack.“ – „Ach, und warum nicht? Ihr habt doch immerhin gewonnen“, Sanji war ein wenig irritiert. Es wunderte ihn manchmal, was alles so in Zoros Kopf vorging.  
  
„Schon, aber ich hab ja eigentlich gar nichts gemacht. Nein, stattdessen gerate ich sogar noch unter die Kontrolle des Feindes. Sogar Langnase hat mehr gemacht als ich. Und Nami konnte sich sogar selbst von der Kontrolle befreien“, Zoro schnaubte auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Oh, daher weht also der Wind“, murmelte Sanji. – „Deshalb werde ich mich gleich morgen daran machen und noch mehr trainieren, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert“, schwor Zoro. „Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht hinkriegen würde.“  
  
„Überanstreng dich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass man sich überhaupt gegen so eine Art von Teufelskraft schützen kann. Zudem, das wäre dann wohl doch eher Kopfsache, ich glaube nicht, dass du das hinkriegst“, seufzte Sanji.  
  
„Was soll dass denn heißen? Ich werde es dir und auch diesem Giovanni schon zeigen, das nächste Mal werde ich nicht unter seine Kontrolle geraten“, knurrte Zoro. – „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird?“, Sanji zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
„Wenn es sein muss, werde ich noch mal zu der Insel fahren und ihn aufsuchen, nur um zu beweisen, dass ich auf denselben Trick nicht zweimal reinfalle!“ – „Na, dann viel Erfolg dabei“, Sanji klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
  
Zoro stieß die Luft aus und legte sich dann wieder hin, diesmal auf die Seite, so dass er noch immer Sanji zugewandt war. Den Kopf stützte er auf seine rechte Hand. Allerdings musste er sich mittlerweile wach halten, noch immer war er sehr müde. „Also, gibt’s jetzt noch was, oder kann ich weiter schlafen?“, wollte Zoro wissen.  
  
Sanji überlegte kurz, allerdings gab es nichts mehr, deshalb stand er auf, nahm den Teller und ging dann zur Luke, wortlos stieg er hinunter. Zoro drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke des Trainigsraums an. Allerdings war er noch immer viel zu müde, weshalb er die Augen schloss und sofort wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Sanji betrat die Kombüse wieder, Nami saß am Küchentisch und blätterte gerade lustlos in einem Magazin. „Und, wie geht’s Dornröschen?“, wollte sie wissen. – „Hm, so lala. Er will sich jetzt trainieren, damit er nicht mehr unter die Kontrolle des Feindes gerät“, meinte Sanji.  
  
Nami sah auf und sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Sein ernst?“ – „Anscheinend schon“, Sanji stieß die Luft aus und machte sich daran, den Rest auch noch abzuwachen. Nami schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich der Zeitschrift zu. – „Na, wenn er meint.“  
  
  
  
Die Nacht war ein wenig unruhig, Luffy konnte nicht wirklich schlafen, da er zuvor schon so lange geschlafen hatte. Nami wachte mehrere Male auf und musste ihn zur Ruhe ermahnen. Mensch, war er vielleicht nervig gerade.  
  
15\. Mai 1525  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war sie also ziemlich mufflig drauf, schließlich war sie in regelmäßigen Abständen geweckt worden. Luffy hingegen war gut gelaunt wie eh und je. Mensch, konnte der schlimme Ereignisse vielleicht gut verdrängen, es war beinahe so, als sei überhaupt nichts passiert.  
  
„Hey, was machen wir denn heute? Wie weit ist es bis zur nächsten Insel?“, wollte Luffy wissen, er war gerade mit Essen fertig geworden, also hatte er Zeit, sich auch anderen Dingen zu widmen.  
  
„Hm, als bis zur nächsten Insel dauert es … Puh, bei passendem Wetter weitere zwei Wochen. Bei schlechtem Wetter können wir sogar drei Wochen unterwegs sein. Allerdings soll diese Insel eine Vergnügungsinsel sein“, erklärte Nami.  
  
„Eine Vergnügungsinsel? Jippie!“, stieß Luffy erfreut aus, er grinste breit. – „Da ist es hoffentlich sicherer als auf der letzten Insel“, murmelte Usopp, er kaute überlegend auf einem Stück Speck herum.  
  
„Bestimmt, das wird sicher lustig werden“, Luffy war jetzt ganz Feuer und Flamme. „Hoffentlich erreichen wir die Insel schnell“, er hopste leicht auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab. – „Jetzt bleib doch einfach mal still sitzen“, motzte Nami. „Wir sind noch nicht einmal in der Nähe der Insel, reiß dich also noch ein wenig zusammen“, ja, es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie ziemlich genervt war.  
  
„Mir ist aber schon wieder langweilig“, schmollte Luffy. – „Wäre ja mal was Neues, wenn dir nicht langweilig wäre“, knurrte Nami. – „Hey, Luffy, wollen wir Angeln gehen?“, mischte sich Usopp ein, die Situation drohte nämlich gerade zu eskalieren. „Vielleicht fangen wir ja was Tolles“, fügte er hinzu.  
  
„Au ja! Chopper, kommst du mit?“, Luffy war schon aufgesprungen und hatte Usopp und Chopper am Arm gepackt. Bevor Chopper also antworten konnte, wurde er schon mit geschleift.  
  
Nami seufzte auf. „Endlich ruhe“, danach wandte sie sich an Sanji. „Ist Zoro eigentlich immer noch nicht runter gekommen?“ – Sanji drehte sich zu ihr um. „So weit ich weiß nicht. Der wird doch wohl nicht immer noch schlafen. Na, ich werde gleich mal nach sehen“, der Smutje stieß die Luft aus und hängte das Geschirrtuch an den Haken zurück.  
  
Danach verließ er die Kombüse und ging wieder in Richtung Trainingsraum. Schnell kletterte er die Leiter hoch. Zoro war tatsächlich noch hier oben, allerdings schlief er nicht, sondern trainierte. Gerade stemmte er seine XXL-Gewichte. Sanji schmunzelte leicht, dabei wollte er doch seinen Kopf trainieren.  
  
„Oi, Marimo, du hockst ja immer noch hier oben“, rief Sanji ihm zu. – Zoro wandte sich zu Sanji um und ließ das Gewicht dabei sinken. „Ja, und? Hast du damit ein Problem, Löffelschwinger?“ – „Nein, eigentlich nicht, nur man fragt schon nach dir“, Sanji trat weiter in die Mitte des Raumes und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Ich komm ja gleich runter, ich mach das hier nur noch fertig“, seufzte Zoro. – „Von mir aus kannst du hier oben verrecken“, Sanji wandte sich ab und stieg wieder hinunter. – Zoro seufzte auf, er sah Sanji noch einige Zeit hinterher, doch danach trainierte er weiter.  
  
  
  
Luffy saß aufgeregt auf der Reling und hielt die Angel ins Wasser. Er wollte unbedingt etwas fangen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch plötzlich zog etwas an der Rute. „Oh ja! Ich habe etwas gefangen!“, jubelte Luffy.  
  
So gut er konnte zog er die Leine ein, doch der Fisch war viel zu schwer. „Oi, Usopp, Chopper helft mir mal!“, rief Luffy seinen beiden Nakama zu. Diese kamen sofort angerannt und halfen ihrem Käpt’n. – „Boah, das ist vielleicht ein Brocken!“, keuchte Usopp.  
  
Als sie es nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht geschafft hatten, mussten sie sogar Franky dazu holen. Zusammen mit dem Cyborg schafften sie es schließlich. Gemeinsam zogen sie den Fang auf das Deck. „Ähm, ich glaube nicht, dass wir die essen können“, murmelte Usopp. – „Ich denke es auch nicht“, meinte auch Franky. Die vier standen um ihren Fang herum, der noch immer auf dem Holz zappelte.  
  
Nami verließ gerade die Kombüse, sofort fielen ihr Luffy und die anderen auf. „Was habt ihr denn da?“, wollte sie wissen und trat näher. Geschockt fiel ihr die Mandarine, die sie eigentlich gerade essen wollte aus der Hand. „Das ist nicht euer ernst!“, stieß sie aus.  
  
Vor ihnen lag eine Meerjungfrau, sie war an den Armen gefesselt zudem hatte man ihren Fischschwanz nach oben gebunden und an den Armen befestigt, sie konnte sich also kaum mehr bewegen. Sie hatte braunes, sehr langes Haar und eine ebenfalls dunkle Haut, ein einfaches dunkles Stofftuch war um ihre Brust gebunden. Ihr Fischschwanz war ziemlich lang, geschätzt zwei Meter dreißig und in einer graubraunen Farbe gehalten. Zudem war nicht diese typische Flosse, nein, ihr Schwanz lief spitz zu. So wie bei einem Aal.  
  
„Was glotzt ihr so? Macht mich los!“, fauchte die Frau, ihre schwarzen Augen funkelten Chopper, der ihr am nächsten Stand, wütend an, sie zappelte leicht vor sich hin. – „Äh, okay, kleinen Moment!“, Chopper versuchte sich an dem Seil, doch er bekam einen Stromschlag. „Au!“  
  
„Sorry, ich bin vom Typ Zitteraal“, brummte das Mädchen. – „Ach, dann mache ich das. Mir macht Strom nichts aus“, kicherte Luffy und löste schnell die Fesseln. „So und wer bist du nun?“, neugierig betrachtete er die Meerjungfrau.  
  
„Ich heiße Alma und ich komme von einer Überwasser-Siedlung für Fischmenschen, Meerjungfrauen und Wassermänner“, erklärte sie. – „Und warum warst du gefesselt?“, wollte Nami wissen. – Alma seufzte auf. „Na ja, einige blöde Fischmenschen-Jungs haben mich geärgert, wir waren gerade in der Schule und nun ja, da ich nicht so farbenfroh bin wie manch andere Meerjungfrau … bin ich halt das Mobbing-Opfer“, Alma fuhr sich durch die Haare und blickte dann zu Nami auf.  
  
Die Meerjungfrau zuckte leicht zusammen und lief rot an. „Na ja, jedenfalls, danke für meine Rettung. Ich wurde nämlich gerade von einem Seekönig verfolgt …“, erklärte sie. – „Moment mal, Seekönig?“, stieß Usopp aus.  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte neben ihrem Schiff plötzlich ein riesiger Seekönig auf. „Als ob ich es geahnt hätte“, murrte Alma. – „Keine Sorge, ich mache das!“, rief Luffy und stürmte auf den Seekönig zu. „Gomu Gomu no Pistol!“, er traf den Seekönig frontal, mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihn auszuknocken. „Yay, Futter! Sanji! Ich hab einen Seekönig erledigt!“, rief Luffy und hüpfte aufgeregt auf dem Deck herum.  
  
Sanji seufzte auf, allerdings holten sie gemeinsam den Seekönig an Bord und der Smutje schnitt einige große Stücke heraus. „Alma-chan, möchtest du auch Seekönig mit essen?“, fragte Sanji. Auch wenn sie nicht so bunt wie die Meerjungfrauen auf der Fischmenscheninsel war, sah sie doch sehr süß aus.  
  
„Klar doch! Das Viech hat mich schließlich gejagt. Er wollte ich fressen und jetzt werde ich ihn aufessen“, sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und lachte auf. „Und vielen Dank, Kleine, der Seekönig hat mich ziemlich genervt“, sie stieß die Luft aus. Schmunzelnd ging Sanji mit dem Fleisch in die Küche. Alma sah sich schließlich um und entdeckte die Bank auf der Mitte des Decks. Sie rollte sich herum und versuchte sich in diese Richtung zu ziehen. Man merkte, dass ein Landgang für sie anstrengend war.  
  
Nami merkte als erstes, was die Meerjungfrau vorhatte. „Hey, soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte sie deshalb. – Wieder zuckte Alma zusammen und sah dann zu Nami auf. „Ja, klar! Vielen Dank!“, stammelte sie, wieder errötet. „Warte ich unterdrücke den Strom für dich.“  
  
Nami hob die Meerjungfrau an, warum sie ihr half, wusste sie nicht wirklich, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es unangenehm war, so über den Boden kriegen zu müssen. Schnell trug sie Alma in Richtung Bank, vorsichtig setzte sie sie ab. Puh, der Fischschwanz war echt ziemlich lang.  
  
„Du bist so ein netter Mensch, aber, wie heißt ihr denn eigentlich?“, fragte die Meerjungfrau nun nach. Daraufhin stellte sich die Mugiwara-Bande erst einmal vor. – „Aber sag mal, wie meinst du das mit einer Überwasser-Siedlung? Meerjungfrauen können dort doch kaum leben“, hakte Nami nach, sie hatte sich neben Alma gesetzt.  
  
„Na ja, es gibt einen oberen und einen unteren Teil. Der Obere wird meist von Fischmenschen genutzt und der Untere von Meerjungfrauen und Wassermännern“, erklärte sie. – „Verstehe, aber warum lebt ihr überhaupt an der Oberfläche und nicht auf der Fischmenscheninsel?“, das interessierte die Navigatorin schon sehr.  
  
„Weil wir näher bei den Menschen leben wollen. Ist zwar etwas seltsam, schließlich besteht so eine größere Gefahr, gefangen zu werden, aber wir wollen etwas ändern“, erzählte Alma. „Wobei, mit den Menschen weniger Probleme habe, als mit den Fischmenschen. Und das nur, weil ich keine ganz so hübsche Meerjungfrau bin“, sie seufzte und sackte ein wenig zusammen.  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, dass sind halt Jungs, die meisten haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung“, kam es von Nami, sie lächelte die geknickte Meerjungfrau aufmunternd an. Sofort richtete sich Alma wieder auf. – „Vielen Dank, du bist so nett“, strahlte sie, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Nami eigentlich auch eine Frau war.  
  
„Hoi, wo ist deine Insel eigentlich? Die will ich mir angucken“, grinste Luffy, auch er hatte sich neben Alma gesetzt. – „Nun ja, das ist genau genommen keine Insel, weshalb sie auch nicht auf den Log Ports angezeigt wird. Die Siedlung wurde von den Fisch-Rassen erbaut, sie schwimmt auf dem Meer, wobei sie schon auf dem Boden verankert ist. Aber wenn ihr sie sehen wollt, dann kann ich euch hinführen“, bot Alma an.  
  
„Das wäre super! Dann können wir noch ein Abenteuer erleben!“, jubelte Luffy. „Wir fahren zuerst zur Fisch-Siedlung, klar, Nami?“, Luffy beugte sich über Alma und sah Nami mit strahlendem Gesicht an.  
  
Die Navigatorin seufzte auf. „Klar, von mir aus doch … Gut, dann ist das wohl beschlossene Sache, Alma, zeigst du mir dann bitte den Weg?“, fragte sie die Meeresbewohnerin. – „Klar doch, alles was du willst“, lächelte Alma.  
  
„Jippie! Fisch-Siedlung wir kommen!“, jubelte Luffy und sprang auf. „Wie weit ist es denn eigentlich bis dahin?“, wandte er sich jedoch gleich wieder ein wenig abgekühlt an Alma. – „Es dürfte nicht lange dauern. Ich bin nicht so weit geschwommen. Ich schätze bei dem Wetter sind wir in zwei bis zweieinhalb Stunden da“, erklärte sie.  
  
„Super, das passt ganz gut. Bis dahin ist Sanji sicher auch mit dem Essen fertig. Ich werde ihn mal fragen gehen“, damit war Luffy verschwunden. – „Ist sie immer so?“, wollte Alma wissen.  
  
„Leider ja, Luffy ist immer so drauf. Dabei hab ich gedacht, nach unserem letzten Abenteuer wäre er etwas ruhiger geworden, aber das war tatsächlich nur Wunschdenken“, sie stieß die Luft aus. „Na ja, dann zeig mir mal den Kurs, solange es noch kein Essen gibt“, fügte Nami hinzu. Noch immer leicht errötet grinste Alma, danach erklärte sie Nami, wohin sie segeln mussten.

 

  


 

 


	9. Kapitel 8

15\. Mai 1525  
  
Als Zoro einige Zeit später nach unten kam, war er überrascht, einen Aal auf ihrem Schiff vorzufinden. „Hey, wer ist das denn?“, wollte er wissen. – „Hi, ich heiße Alma“, stellte sich die Meerjungfrau vor. „Deine Freunde haben mich vor einem Seekönig gerettet“, setzte sie noch hinzu.  
  
„Verstehe, aber … was macht eine Meerjungfrau hier oben … du bist doch eine Meerjungfrau, oder?“, Zoro betrachtete Alma skeptisch. – Empört sprang sie auf und stand für einige Augenblicke aufrecht. „Natürlich bin ich eine Meerjungfrau!“, fauchte sie, allerdings verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach vorne. „Wah!“, unsanft landete sie auf dem Boden.  
  
„Also echt mal Zoro, man sieht ja wohl sehr gut, dass sie eine Meerjungfrau ist. Sie hat einen Fischschwanz“, kam es von Nami. – „Sorry“, brummte der Schwertkämpfer und ging auf Alma zu, er wollte sie aufheben, allerdings bekam er einen heftigen Stromschlag ab. „Au, was soll das?“, fragte er fluchend, er war vor der Meerjungfrau zurück gewichen.  
  
„Das war keine Absicht, ich bin vom Typ Zitteraal, ich sondere automatisch Strom ab, manchmal kann ich es halt nicht zurückhalten“, keuchte sie, wobei sie sich auf die Arme gestützt hatte. „Du kannst mich jetzt gefahrlos anfassen.“  
  
Noch immer äußerst vorsichtig stupste er Alma zuerst mit einem seiner Schwerter an, um zu gucken ob sie die Wahrheit sagte. „Also echt mal, Zoro, wie kann man sich nur so anstellen!“, knurrte Nami und stand auf. Sie trat von hinten an Alma heran und griff ihr unter die Arme, ehe sie sie hochzog. Nami hielt die Meerjungfrau jetzt aufrecht stehend vor sich. „Siehst du, ist doch alles in Ordnung“, danach zog sie Alma zurück zur Bank, diese ließ sich, knallrot im Gesicht darauf nieder. – „Danke“, stammelte sie.  
  
„Ich hätte sie ja jetzt auch aufgehoben, aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh so ein Stromschlag tut?“, fragte Zoro rhetorisch. Namis Blick verdüsterte sich. – „Ich bin mir sicher, dass war gar nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Thunderbolt Tempo oder zu Enels Blitzen“, knurrte sie. „Zudem, stell dich mal nicht so an, ich dachte, du bist so ein harter Kerl“, skeptisch hatte sie eine Augenbraue erhoben.  
  
„Bin ich auch, ich zeig es dir“, damit ging Zoro zu Alma und packte sie am Ende ihres Fischschwanzes. Die Meerjungfrau quietschte erschrocken und peinlich berührt auf, hielt ihren Strom aber zurück. „Was ist jetzt? Nun mach doch das mit dem Strom!“, fuhr Zoro sie an und drückte noch fester zu.  
  
Sichtlich überfordert ließ Alma es geschehen und Zoro bekam die volle Ladung ab. „Das sollte er jetzt nicht unbedingt machen“, seufzte Nami auf, nachdem Zoro leicht angekokelt und ohne Bewusstsein zu Boden ging. Alma hielt sich unterdessen ihren gequetschten Fischschwanz.  
  
„Hat er dir wehgetan?“, wollte Chopper sofort wissen. – „Ein wenig“, schluchzte Alma. „Wobei er mich eher erschreckt hat, als alles andere.“ – Chopper untersuchte grade Almas Schwanzflosse, doch diese war nicht ernsthaft verletzt, weshalb er sich Zoro zuwandte und diesen behandelte. „Er scheint echt noch fix und fertig zu sein“, murmelte das Rentier vor sich hin. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere wurde er doch auch von Enels Blitzen getroffen, diese hat er weit aus besser weg gesteckt als den Stromschlag hier.“  
  
Nami setzte sich wieder neben Alma. „Sorry, Zoro spinnt manchmal etwas“, sie stieß die Luft aus. – „Ich merke es schon“, Alma zog ihren Fischschwanz näher an ihren Körper.  
  
Einige Zeit später kam Luffy aus der Küche gelaufen. „Hey, Alma!“, rief er der Meerjungfrau zu. „Wollen wir Fangen spielen? Es mir ist so langweilig“, er seufzte er auf. – Alma hob die Augenbrauen an. „Wie soll ich denn bitte Fangen spielen? Im Wasser okay, aber an Land … unmöglich“, erklärte sie.  
  
Luffys Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten. „Das ist aber doof! Ich kann doch gar nicht schwimmen“, meckerte er. – Alma überlegte einige Zeit, dann ließ sie abrupt ihren Fischschwanz nach vorne schnellen. Sie piekste Luffy in den Bauch. „Ich hab dich!“, rief sie. „Wenn du innerhalb meines Radius bleibst, kann ich dich von hier aus versuchen zu fangen“, erklärte sie ihm dann.  
  
„Okay, abgemacht“, grinste Luffy und danach begann ihr Spiel. Immer wieder versuchte Alma, Luffy mit ihrem Fischschwanz zu erwischen, er konnte recht häufig ausweichen, doch ab und zu traf sie ihn. „Sag mal, warum macht dir mein Strom nichts aus?“, wollte Alma wissen, nachdem sie Luffy mit ihrem Schwanz umwickelt hatte.  
  
„Oh, weil ich damals von der Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen habe. Und jetzt bin ich ein Gummi-Mensch“, Luffys Hals schnellte nach vorne und umwickelte Alma einige Male. – „Woah, das ist krass“, keuchte sie auf und starrte fassungslos in Luffys strahlendes Gesicht.  
  
Danach lösten sie sich von einander. „Ich habe glaube ich noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der Teufelskräfte hat. Man kann dann also echt nicht mehr schwimmen?“, fragte sie neugierig. – „Ja, das stimmt, das ist echt doof“, Luffy verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Hm, wenn wir bei der Siedlung sind, kann ich dich ja mal mit nehmen“, sie lächelte ihn an. – „Echt? Cool“, grinste Luffy. – Da kam Sanji aus der Küche. „Das Essen ist fertig!“, rief er. Jubelnd lief Luffy wieder zur Kombüse.  
  
Während des Essens ging es sehr chaotisch zu. Alma wunderte sich sehr, wie schnell Luffy alles in sich hinein schaufeln konnte, so dachte sie ja nach wie vor dass der Gummi-Junge ein Mädchen sei. Sie war von Nami in die Kombüse getragen worden und saß nun neben Usopp und der Navigatorin.  
  
  
  
Gegen Nachmittag kamen sie schließlich an der Siedlung an. Es war eine recht große, auf dem Wasser treibende Stadt. Große Luftkissen hielten die Stadt über der Wasseroberfläche, an der Unterseite waren lange, stabile Ketten, die die schwimmende Insel am Meeresboden befestigten, damit sie nicht weg schwamm.  
  
Die meisten Hütten waren einfach Holzbaracken, die mehr schlecht als recht zusammen gezimmert waren. Viele Fischmenschen tummelten sich hier herum. „Woah cool“, Luffy stand an der Reling und sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um.  
  
„Sie mal nach unten ins Wasser“, machte Alma ihn darauf aufmerksam. – Luffy tat das und staunte echt nicht schlecht. „Woah, tatsächlich ist da noch eine Stadt unter Wasser!“ – „Wirklich sehr beeindruckend“, meinte Robin.  
  
Die Piraten legten an und Nami nahm Alma auf den Rücken. „Das ist das Gebiet der Fischmenschen. Unter der Wasseroberfläche haben sich die Meerjungfrauen und Wassermänner ihre Häuser gebaut. Das kann ich euch auch zeigen. Wie bei der Fischmenschen-Insel gibt es auch so Blasen für Menschen oder andere Lebewesen ohne Kiemen“, erklärte die Meerjungfrau.  
  
Luffy lief aufgeregt über die Holzplanken, das hier sah alles richtig cool aus, er wollte am Liebsten die ganze Gegend sofort erkunden. Obwohl er nicht wieder weglief, er schien aus dem letzten Mal gelernt zu haben. „Ah, wenn wir bei meiner Großtante ankommen, lasst euch nicht abschrecken, sie ist ein wenig seltsam“, merkte Alma an.  
  
„Ach so? Inwiefern seltsam?“, wollte Chopper wissen. – „Nun ja, früher hatte sie seltsame Hobbys und generell ist sie ein wenig … exzentrisch“, Alma seufzte auf. – „Klingt ja reizend“, nuschelte Usopp.  
  
Bevor sie allerdings unter die Wasseroberfläche gehen konnten, kamen ihnen einige Fischmenschen-Jungs entgegen. „Oi, seht mal da! Alma ist wieder zurück und sie hat Menschen mitgebracht“, lachte ein Hammerhai-Fischmensch, er schien der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein.  
  
„Kenny, was willst du denn? Müsstest du nicht in der Schule sein“, knurrte Alma, ihr Griff um Namis Hals wurde ein wenig fester. – „Ach hör mir doch auf, was interessiert mich die Schule?“, er lachte auf.  
  
„Genau, wer braucht schon Schule?!“, lachte der Anemonenfisch-Fischmensch-Junge auf, die anderen beiden Jungs, ein Seebarsch-Fischmensch und ein Schwertfisch-Fischmensch, lachten ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Ihr seid aber ziemlich unreif“, merkte Sanji an. – „Ach nee, was will denn ein Mensch von uns? Das ich nicht Lache, zieht Leine!“, stieß Kenny aus. – „Sei nicht so fies, du Blödmann!“, fuhr Alma ihn an. „Die Menschen sind meine Gäste.“  
  
„Umso schlimmer, bringst hier stinkende Menschen mit und nervst nur rum, so eine Schande, du hässliche, braune Meerjungfrau“, Kenny streckte Alma die Zunge heraus. – Plötzlich brodelte das Wasser um sie herum. Die Siedlung war nahezu kreisförmig und in der Mitte war ein großes Loch, man konnte also direkt ins Wasserspringen. Aus diesem Loch kamen plötzlich lange, schwarze Tentakel, diese packten die vier Fischmenschen und hielten sie fest.  
  
Aus dem brodelnden Wasser erhob sich eine weitere Meerjungfrau. Sie war eine Kraken-Meerjungfrau und ihre langen, schwarzen Tentakel wickelten sich immer fester um die Fischmenschen. „Was wird denn das hier werden? Ärgert ihr schon wieder meine liebe Großnichte?“, die Meerjungfrau war ziemlich dick, ihre Tentakeln waren schwarz, auf der Unterseite, wo die Saugnäpfe saßen, jedoch violett. Auch ihre restliche Haut hatte einen Stich ins Violette. Ihre Haare waren kurz und weiß und sie war stark geschminkt.  
  
„Uwah! Nein, Tante Ursel, wir haben gar nichts gemacht!“, rief Kenny. „Wirklich nicht!“ – „Lügner! Ich hasse es, wenn man mich anlügt!“, brauste Tante Ursel auf. – „Okay, schon gut, wir waren gemein, aber es tut uns Leid!“, heulten alle vier auf.  
  
„Hinfort mit euch, und wehe, ihr ärgert meine kleine Alma noch einmal“, die Meerjungfrau warf die Fischmenschen in hohem Bogen ins Wasser, schnell tauchten diese weiter unter, um ihr zu entkommen.  
  
„Tante Ursel, was machst du denn hier oben?“, wollte Alma wissen. – „Nun ja, du bist ganz plötzlich verschwunden gewesen, da konnte ich mir schon denken, wer dahinter steckt. Aber ganz entzückende neue Freunde hast du da. Kommt doch mit, ich hab gerade Muränen-Salat zubereitet“, Tante Ursel robbte mittels ihrer Tentakeln wieder ins Wasser, sie tauchte schnell unter.  
  
„Kommt, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird sie böse …“, seufzte Alma und zog eine Blasenkoralle hervor. Sie bedeutete Nami, dass sie sie ins Wasser setzen sollte, die Navigatorin kam der Bitte nach. Im Wasser bereitete Alma eine Blase vor. „Na los, springt rein“, meinte sie.  
  
Die Mugiwara-Bande kam der Bitte nach und wenige Minuten später versanken sie in der Tiefe. Die Siedlung unter Wasser war noch beeindruckender. Sie sanken ziemlich tief ehe Alma die Blase in eine andere Richtung zu einer sehr großen Koralle, die wohl als Wohnung diente, führte.  
  
„So da sind wir“, meinte sie schließlich, als sie in der Koralle waren. Tante Ursel wuselte in der Zwischenzeit hier und dort herum, sie schien etwas vorzubereiten, möglicherweise das Essen? Mit ihren Tentakeln holte sie hier und dort einige Utensilien hervor.  
  
Alma führte die Piraten an den großen runden Tisch und erschuf eine noch größere Blase, damit sie alle dort Platz hatten. Danach schwamm sie zu ihrer Tante und half ihr bei den Vorbereitungen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später war alles fertig und Tante Ursel deckte den Tisch ein, ehe sie sich selbst auf einen der kleinen Korallenhocker setzte. „Lasst es euch schmecken“, kam es von ihr. „Ihr habt also meine liebe Großnichte zurück gebracht?“, fing Tante Ursel nach einiger Zeit wieder an.  
  
„Ja, das haben wir, wir haben sie auch vor einem riesigen Seekönig gerettet“, erzählte Luffy. „Und danach haben wir den Seekönig gegessen.“ – „Das ist ja reizend“, meinte Tante Ursel, sie hatte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und das Kinn in die Handflächen. „Erzähl weiter. Was ist dann passiert?“  
  
Ausführlich erzählte Luffy, was danach passiert war, wie er und Alma fangen gespielt hatten und wie das Essen abgelaufen war. „Ihr scheint ja ein lustiges Völkchen zu sein“, kam es schließlich von Tante Ursel, die der ganzen Erzählung ausführlich zugehört hatte. – „Was treibt Sie eigentlich hierher? Ich meine, warum leben Sie so weit an der Oberfläche?“, wollte Nami nach einiger Zeit, in der Tante Ursel Luffy fast schon hypnotisierend angestarrt hatte, wissen.  
  
Tante Ursel blinzelte einige Male und wandte sich dann an die Navigatorin. „Nun ja, es gab einige Unstimmigkeiten mit den Leuten auf der Fischmenschen-Insel, weshalb ich hierher auswanderte. Wisst ihr, früher, da war ich nicht gerade sehr nett. Man hat mich als Hexe betitelt und … sie hatten recht. Doch ich habe mich wirklich geändert. Ich helfe jetzt den armen, geplagten Seelen in diesem Meer“, erzählte sie. Sie war ein wenig näher an Nami heran gekrabbelt.  
  
„Ach? Ist das so?“, kam es interessiert von der Navigatorin. „Inwiefern können Sie denn helfen?“ – „Es kommt auf das Problem an. Ich kann so ziemlich alles mit einer kleinen Priese … Hexerei wieder zurecht rücken. Hast du denn ein Problem, Jungchen?“, blitzartig schoss sie auf Nami zu und legte ihr die Hände von hinten auf die Schultern.  
  
„Ähm, nun ja, genau da liegt das Problem“, setzte Nami an, doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Alma ein wenig wütend dazwischen ging. – „Tante Ursel! Du hast doch versprochen, diesen Hokuspokus nicht mehr zu machen. Du weißt, dass du deswegen von der Fischmenschen-Insel verbannt worden bist!“, sie drängte sich zwischen Nami und die andere Meerjungfrau. „Und Nami, du solltest ihre Hilfe echt nicht in Anspruch nehmen, der Preis, den sie dafür verlangen wird, wird viel zu hoch sein. Einmal hat sie einer Meerjungfrau, im Austausch dafür, dass diese zum Mensch wird, die Stimme geklaut!“, Alma war mehr als aufgebracht.  
  
Nami hob die Augenbrauen an. Was für eine Geschichte … „Ach, Details, mein Kind, Details“, winkte Tante Ursel ab. „Das ist doch schon Jahre her. Also, Nami, welches Problem hast du?“ – „Äh, okay, ich glaube, ich hab es mir doch anders überlegt, alles fein“, nuschelte Nami, sie würgte den letzten Bissen von ihrem Muränen-Salat hinunter.  
  
„Soll ich euch noch einmal die Siedlung in Ruhe zeigen?“, wollte Alma dann wissen. Sie schielte zwischen den Piraten und ihrer Tante hin und her. „War ja bisher nur ein sehr kurzer Aufenthalt.“ – „Klar, gerne“, antwortete Robin, an Namis Stelle. – „Das ist aber Schade, dass ihr schon gehen wollt. Aber, ihr könnt mich ja mal besuchen“, trällerte Tante Ursel und winkte mit einem ihrer Tentakel, als die Mugiwara-Bande die Koralle verließ.


	10. Kapitel 9

15\. Mai 1525  
  
Alma führte die Mugiwara-Bande zu ihrem Schulgebäude, welches sich ebenfalls unter Wasser befand. „So, hier haben wir täglich Unterricht. Leider ist es schon so spät, dass die Schule aus ist“, seufzte Alma. „Und wegen der blöden Aktion der Jungs, habe ich einen weiteren Schultag verpasst.“  
  
„Sollen wir mal mit ihnen reden? Vielleicht lassen sie dich dann in ruhe“, meinte Luffy. – „Ich glaube nicht, dass das was bringt. Auf Menschen hören sie nicht, vor allem nicht auf Menschen-Frauen“, meinte die Meerjungfrau.  
  
„Hm, weißt du, eigentlich bin ich gar keine Frau. Wenn ich denen das sage, würden sie also hören?“, er legte den Kopf schief. – „Ja, ne, schon klar. Du bist natürlich keine Frau“, schnaubte Alma. „Aber trotzdem würden sie nicht auf dich hören.“  
  
„Du glaubst mir nicht? Weißt du, ich wurde nur in eine Frau verwandelt“, erklärte Luffy. – „Du scherzt doch!“, Alma drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Er scherzt doch, oder?“ – „Leider nein. Jemand vertauschte unsere Geschlechter“, bestätigte Nami. „Eigentlich ist Luffy männlich und ich bin weiblich.“  
  
Almas Augen weiteten sich. „Das … kommt unerwartet …“, stammelte sie. „Ihr seid ja wie die Anemonenfische die können zur Not auch ihr Geschlecht wechseln“, merkte sie an. – „Nur dass wir keine Fische sind und es nicht eigentständig rückgängig machen können“, seufzte Nami auf.  
  
„Hm, blöd“, Alma verzog das Gesicht. – „Hey, du hattest doch ersten was davon gesagt, dass du mit mir schwimmst“, setzte Luffy aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen an. – „Was? Oh! Na klar, dann bring ich euch am besten mal an die Oberfläche zurück“, gesagt, getan. Wenige Minuten später stand der Rest der Mugiwara-Bande auf der Metallkontruktion.  
  
Luffy war noch immer in der Blase, er hielt sich an Alma fest. „Okay, dann kanns losgehen“, meinte sie. „Halt dich gut fest.“ – Luffy nickte und schon ging es los. Er hielt sich an Almas Schultern fest und ließ sich von ihr durchs Wasser ziehen. „Wow,das ist cool“, lachte er auf.  
  
Ziemlich schnell tauchten sie ziemlich weit runter. Hier und da begegneten ihnen andere Meerjungfrauen. Einige sahen sehr außergewöhnlich aus. „Warum sehen die Meerjungfrauen hier anders aus, als auf der Fischmenschen-Insel?“, wollte Luffy wissen. – „Anders? Nun ja, die meisten Meerjungfrauen sind ironischer Weise Tiefsee-Fischarten, weshalb sie häufig andere Besonderheiten haben“, erklärte sie.  
  
Da schwamm eine weitere Meerjungfrau, die das komplette Gegenteil von Alma war, ihre Flosse schillerte in allen Regenbogenfarben, auf sie zu. „Oh ha, meine Schwester“, seufzte sie. Luffy betrachtete die Meerjungfrau. Sie hatte rötliches Haar und eine größtenteils blaue, sehr lange Schwanzflosse, diese endete sehr breit gefächert in den unterschiedlichsten Farben schimmernd. Passend dazu trug sie einen bunten Büstenhalter und an den Ellbogen hatte sie ebenfalls noch einige schillernde Flossen.  
  
„Alma, hast du denn schon wieder den Unterricht geschwänzt? Du weißt doch, aus dir wird nie was, wenn du nicht besser aufpasst“, ihr Tonfall war ein wenig herablassend. – „Sorry, die Jungs haben mich mal wieder vom Unterricht abgehalten“, brummte Alma. „Luffy, das ist Iris, meine ältere Schwester“, sie stieß die Luft … oder viel mehr das Wasser aus.  
  
„Eine Menschenfrau? Warum schleppst du so etwas mit dir herum?“, wollte Iris wissen. – „Weil ich ihr versprochen hab, eine Runde mit ihr zu schwimmen. Sie hat Teufelskräfte, weshalb sie nicht eigenständig schwimmen kann“, erklärte Alma.  
  
„Hm, ach so, das ist aber Schade“, Sarkasmus lag in Iris’ Stimme. Sie betrachtete Luffy eine Weile. „Aber süß das Ding. Schade, dass sie ein Mensch ist“, sie grinste leicht. – „Wie meinst du das?“, Luffy hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, er verstand nicht so recht, was die Meerjungfrau wollte. – „Du würdest sicherlich eine hübsche Meerjungfrau abgeben“, murmelte Iris. „Sicherlich wärst du vom Typ Goldfisch oder so etwas ähnliches“, überlegte sie weiter.  
  
Alma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich Luff als Meerjungfrau vor. „Hm, Goldfisch könnte hinkommen, oder jedenfalls irgend eine rote Fischart. Zu dir passt die Farbe rot perfekt“, meinte sie. – „Wenn du meinst“, antwortete Luffy nur. „Als Meerjungfrau könnte ich wohl schwimmen, das wäre cool.“  
  
„Na ja, wir sollten mal wieder zu den anderen zurück, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich euch zeigen will. Kommst du mit Iris?“, wandte sie sich zuerst an Luffy, dann an ihre Schwester. – „Von mir aus“, seufzte die andere Meerjungfrau. Zu dritt machten sie sich also auf den Rückweg.  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da waren sie wieder an der Oberfläche, als Sanji Iris bemerkte, drehte er fast wieder durch. „Wuah, wer ist diese Schönheit denn?“, wollte er wissen. – „Ich sehe, der Menschenmann hat Geschmack. Aber es ist auch schwer, mich nicht umwerfend schön zu finden“, seufzte Iris. Danach stellte sie sich vor.  
  
„Also, ich will euch noch einen ganz tollen Ort zeigen, kommt ihr noch mal rein?“, fragte Alma sie. – „Aber klar doch“, sofort sprang Sanji ins Wasser. – „Warte doch wenigstens, bis ich eine Blase erschaffen hab“, Alma hatte zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Es war ja klar, dass alle Männer – egal ob nun Menschen-, Fisch- oder Wassermann – auf sie standen. Immerhin war sie eine der schönsten Meerjungfrauen der Siedlung, wenn nicht sogar die Schönste.  
  
Als sich alle wieder in der Blase befanden, schwammen Alma und Iris los. „Was ist denn das für ein Ort?“, wollte Chopper wissen. – „Nun ja, es ist ein ganz besonderer Ort und wirklich hübsch anzusehen“, meinte sie. – „Natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Anblick“, merkte Iris an.  
  
Nami hatte die Augenbrauen erhoben, Eitel war diese Meerjungfrau ja überhaupt nicht, allerdings vermied sie es, diesen Gedanken auch auszusprechen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe sie den geheimnisvollen Platz erreicht hatten. Schließlich führte Alma sie in eine Unterwasserhöhle und die Navigatorin befürchtete ab und an mal, dass sie mit den scharf wirkenden Felsen zusammen stoßen würden und ihre Blase platzte. Allerdings passierte nichts dergleichen.  
  
Sie tauchten wieder auf und befanden sich an einem unglaublichen Ort. Anscheinen waren sie in einem Berg, vielleicht ein ehemaliger Vulkan? Jedenfalls befand sich hier im Berg eine kleine Insel, auf ihr lang weißer, weicher Sand. Das Wasser war an einigen Stellen flacher und die Sonne schien durch die obere Öffnung und tauchte alles in ein helles Licht. Es sah einfach unglaublich schön aus.  
  
„Das ist echt beeindruckend“, merkte Robin ehrfürchtig an. – „Ja, nicht wahr? Und wenn man nicht gerade fliegen kann, kann man nur durch diesen Unterwassereingang hierher gelangen. Das heißt, dieser Ort ist vor bösen Menschen geschützt“, meinte Iris. – „Das ist auch gut so, wäre echt schade, wenn so etwas Schönes zerstört werden würde“, kam es von Luffy.  
  
„Ja, das stimmt, wenn dieser Ort hier zerstört werden würde, könnte ich das den Menschen wohl nicht verzeihen“, seufzte Alma, sie hatte ihre Arme auf den Felsen gestützt. „Also, bitte sagt niemandem, dass es diesen Ort hier gibt, okay?“  
  
„Aber klar, das ist doch fast selbstredend“, meinte Usopp, er hatte sich auf den Sand gesetzt und betrachtete die Höhle genaustens. – „Wie habt ihr diesen Ort eigentlich gefunden?“, wollte Nami wissen.  
  
„Das war eigentlich reiner Zufall, als ich mich einmal vor Kenny und den anderen in Sicherheit bringen musste, bin ich hier herein geschwommen. Da die Jungs aber die Intelligenz eines Toastbrots haben, haben sie den Ort bis heute nicht gefunden. Nun ja, und ich habe, bis auf meiner Schwester auch noch niemandem davon erzählt“, erklärte Alma.  
  
„Hm, das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Die würden sicherlich nichts als ärger machen“, murmelte Nami. – „Wahrscheinlich“, Alma nickte.  
  
Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit an diesem Ort, als es allerdings immer später wurde, meinte Alma, dass es jetzt besser wäre, aufzubrechen. Die beiden Meerjungfrauen schwammen mit der Mugiwara-Bande wieder zurück zur Siedlung. „Also … ich würde euch ja gerne einen Schlafplatz anbieten, allerdings ist meine Wohnung bescheiden klein, zudem liegt sie unter Wasser …“, setzte Alma an, als sie zurück gekehrt waren.  
  
„Das macht nichts. Die Sunny liegt ja hier vor Anker. Die Nacht werden wir noch hierbleiben, ehe wir wieder aufbrechen“, teilte Nami der Meerjungfrau mit. – „Super, dann komme ich morgen noch einmal vorbei“, strahlte sie.  
  
„Ja, bis dann und gute Nacht“, verabschiedeten sich die Piraten und gingen zu ihrem Schiff zurück, dort stellte sich Sanji gleich wieder in die Kombüse, denn Luffy quengelte schon wieder nach etwas zu Essen. Manchmal war er ja schon anstrengend, allerdings war es ja nicht so, dass er nicht gerne kochte, von daher machte es ihm nichts aus.  
  
16\. Mai 1525  
  
Nach einem köstlichen Essen und einer ruhigen Nacht, erwachten sie am nächsten Morgen recht früh. Immerhin war der Weg bis zur nächsten Insel noch lang. Alma kam auch recht früh bei der Sunny an. „Guten Morgen“, rief sie gut gelaunt.  
  
„Morgen Alma“, rief Nami und half der Meerjungfrau auf das Schiff. – „Puh, ich muss mich ein wenig beeilen, gleich beginnt die Schule, da kann ich nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen“, meinte sie.  
  
„Ja, wir müssen auch zeitig los“, Nami stieß die Luft aus. „Hoffentlich haben wir gutes Wetter, dann dauert es nicht so lang.“ – „Hey, die nächste Insel ist ja die Vergnügungsinsel hab ich recht?“, hakte Alma nach. – „Genau, so sieht es aus. Warst du schon mal da?“  
  
„Ich bin mal bis dorthin geschwommen, aber betreten konnte sich sie nicht. Sieht aber ganz cool aus“, meinte die Meerjungfrau. – „Echt? Gibt es da auch einen Vergnügungspark mit einem Riesenrad oder so?“, wollte Luffy wissen.  
  
„Soweit ich es vom Wasser aus sehen konnte, gibt es zumindest ein Riesenrad. Aber hey, es ist eine Vergnügungsinsel, wäre doch echt armselig, wenns da keinen Vergnügungspark gäbe“, merkte sie an. – „Das ist wohl wahr. Also sollten wir uns beeilen, damit wir schnell dort sind!“, kam es von Luffy.  
  
„Hey! Aber ihr kommt mich doch mal besuchen, oder?“, fragte Alma. – „Aber klar, wenn wir in der Nähe sind, kommen wir auf jeden Fall vorbei!“, versicherte Luffy ihr. – „Da freu ich mich jetzt schon drauf“, strahlte die Meerjungfrau. Da ertönte plötzlich von irgendwoher eine Trompete? Oder war es ein Horn? Jedenfalls schreckte Alma auf. „Huch, schon so spät? Ich muss zur Schule. Entschuldigt, wenn der Abschied jetzt so hastig ausfällt“, meinte Alma.  
  
„Kein Problem“, Nami hob die Meerjungfrau wieder hoch. – „Also dann Leute“, wandte sich Alma an die anderen Piraten. „Bis irgendwann mal“, sie winkte ihnen und auch die Piraten verabschiedeten sich von ihr. Nami setzte sie wieder ins Wasser. – „Also, bis dann“, meinte auch sie. Kurz sah sie noch zu, wie Alma untertauchte und verschwand, ehe sie sich wieder an die anderen wandte.  
  
„Gut, dann würde ich sagen: Setzen wir die Segel in Richtung Vergnügungsinsel!“, kam es von Luffy. Kurze Zeit später legte die Sunny ab und sie steuerten die nächste Insel, Divertimento, an.


	11. Kapitel 10

26\. Mai 1525  
  
Mittlerweile waren nun schon knapp drei Wochen vergangen, seit Nami und Luffy das Geschlecht gewechselt hatten. Noch immer waren sie auf dem Weg nach Divertimento, doch es würde bei der, derzeit leider schlechten Wetterlage noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ankommen würden.  
  
Es war ein verhältnismäßig ruhiger Morgen, Nami, Robin und Chopper saßen am Esstisch und hatten gerade ihr Frühstück beendet. Robin trank noch ihren Tee und las in der Zeitung, allerdings gab es derzeit überhaupt nichts Interessantes darin.  
  
Nami stand auf und gesellte sich zu Sanji, der hinter der Spüle stand, um ihm beim Abwaschen zu helfen, die Navigatorin war heute ebenfalls mal mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt, obwohl es sie noch immer nervte, dass sie ein Mann war. Aber heute hatte noch nicht mal Luffy irgendeinen Tumult gemacht. So fing ein Tag doch eigentlich gut an …  
  
Chopper wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, da öffnete sich die Tür und Luffy stand im Raum. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er gerade total panisch war, obwohl er versuchte, sich ruhig zu halten, dennoch schwammen Tränen in seinen Augen. „Chopper“, setzte er an, seine Stimme klang erstickt. „Ich … ich glaub ich bin krank“, murmelte er. „Oder ich muss sterben!“  
  
Das Rentier hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Ach, komm, Luffy, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein, dass du gleich sterben müsstest“, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Komm, setz dich erst mal“, er führte Luffy zu einem der Stühle. Die anderen drei hatten sich zu ihrem Kapitän umgewandt. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder?  
  
„Also, was ist los, wieso glaubst du, dass du krank bist?“, wollte Chopper wissen. – „Ähm, na ja, also, ich hab seit gestern Abend so … Krämpfe“, er sah sich ein wenig unsicher um. „Und … und eben …“, er brach ab.  
  
„Was war eben?“, hakte Chopper nach, er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, damit er weiter sprach. – „Na ja, eben war ich im Bad und auf dem Klo und …“, er stockte erneut. Robin schmunzelte, sie konnte sich schon denken, was ihr Kapitän hatte. „Chopper ich blute ganz doll! Muss ich jetzt sterben?“, seine Stimme war voller Panik.  
  
Chopper stieß die Luft aus, er schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein, Luffy, du musst nicht sterben, es ist alles in Ordnung.“ – „Aber, es blutet doch so stark, dabei hab ich mich doch gar nicht verletzt, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“, wimmerte er.  
  
Da mischte sich Nami ein. „Hey, Luffy, es ist alles okay mit dir“, versicherte auch sie ihm. „Jede Frau hat das.“ – Luffy sah zu Nami auf. „Aber warum denn? Dann müsst ihr also immer Angst haben zu sterben?“ – „Nein, das ist wirklich nicht schlimm, Luffy, du hast nur deine Periode bekommen“, erklärte jetzt auch Robin.  
  
„Was?“ – „Ja, einmal im Monat bekommen Frauen ihre Periode, also sie fangen an zu bluten, wie bei dir jetzt“, meinte sie. – „Und warum machen die das?“, er sah noch immer nicht überzeugt aus. – Robin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und suchte nach einer nicht allzu komplizierten Erklärung für Luffy. „Nun ja, das ist ein Zyklus in dem die Gebärmutterschleimhaut abgestoßen wird, damit sie sich anschließend wieder neu aufbauen kann, ähm …“, sie sah ihm an, dass er das überhaupt nicht verstand. „… aber du musst eigentlich nur wissen, dass es etwas ganz Natürliches ist, dass man es einmal im Monat hat und dass sie zwischen fünf und sieben Tage dauert.“  
  
„Den Anfang hab ich nicht verstanden, aber ich werde nicht sterben, oder so? Ich meine, wenn da so viel Blut raus fließt, und so“, er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. – „Nein, keine Sorge, es geht nicht so viel Blut verloren, dass du dadurch sterben könntest“, versicherte ihm Nami.  
  
Noch immer sah Luffy nicht ganz überzeugt aus. Da meinte Robin schließlich: „Komm mit, ich geb dir etwas, damit du nicht deine ganze Hose voll blutest“, sie schnappte sich seine Hand und führte ihn dann ins Badezimmer.  
  
Nami stieß die Luft aus. „Oh je, daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, wir hätten Luffy vielleicht darauf vorbereiten sollen“, sie zwickte sich in den Nasenrücken. – „Ja, hätten wir. Aber wer denkt schon daran?“, murmelte Chopper.  
  
Die Navigatorin stimmte dem zu, danach machte sie sich wieder daran, abzutrocknen. „Hm, das ist irgendwie der einzige Vorteil am männlich sein, ich bekomm meine Periode nicht …“, überlegte sie noch.  
  
Nachdem Robin Luffy alles Notwendige erklärt hatte, war dieser ziemlich erleichtert, dass er nun doch nicht sterben musste. Er ging nach draußen aufs Deck, dort saß Usopp und bastelte sich gerade neue Munition. „Hey, Usopp, mir ist langweilig, lass uns irgendwas machen!“, kam es von Luffy.  
  
Der Schütze sah auf und überlegte. „Hm-m, warte mal einen kleinen Moment, ich bin hier gleich fertig, dann zeig ich dir was Tolles“, meinte er. – „Wirklich? Ist das eine neue Attacke?“ – „Na ja, nicht ganz, warte es ab.“  
  
Robin und Nami lagen auf den Liegestühlen, während Robin las, versuchte sich die Navigatorin ein wenig zu entspannen. Einige Zeit ging es auch ganz gut, es war schön friedlich und seit kurzem schien die Sonne auch ein wenig durch die Wolken durch. Jedoch wurde diese Ruhe durch unverkennbares Gelächter bald unterbrochen.  
  
Usopp war einige Minuten später endlich fertig. „So, dann pass mal auf. Ich hab an einer speziellen Technik gearbeitet, sie dient zwar mehr zur Unterhaltung, aber nun gut, zur Not, kann sie auch als wirkungsvoller Angriff dienen. Pass mal auf“, er nahm einen der Samen und zielte damit ein wenig weiter weg auf den Boden. Es qualmte und plötzlich lag ein großer, grüner Ball vor ihnen. – „Oh, was ist das?“, wollte Luffy wissen.  
  
„Na, das verrate ich nicht, schau es dir doch mal an“, forderte ihn der Schütze auf. Luffy nickte und trat dann an die Kugel heran. Er stupste es an, doch da klappten sie plötzlich auf. Wie bei einem Springteufel schoss etwas heraus und auf Luffy zu. Es waren Pflanzenteile, die anfingen ihn zu kitzeln.  
  
„Wuah! Hey, lass das!“, stieß Luffy lachend aus. „Hey Usopp, die soll aufhören!“ – „Aber warum denn? Du wolltest doch irgendetwas Lustiges machen. Die hab ich extra für dich entwickelt. Aber pass auf, die kann nicht nur kitzeln“, erklärte der Schütze. „Sie kann auch fangen spielen … und dann kitzelt sie dich weiter.“  
  
Irgendwie schaffte Luffy es, sich aus dem Griff der Pflanze zu befreien, die übrigens große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Fleischfressenden Pflanze hatte, er stolperte einige Schritte davon weg, doch die Pflanze folgte ihm. „Ui, tatsächlich, ich hab glaube ich noch nie mit einer Pflanze fangen gespielt“, staunte er.  
  
„Mal sehen, wie lange du ihr ausweichen kannst, aber ich warne dich, sie ist schnell!“ – Luffy hörte allerdings schon gar nicht mehr zu, er war auf der Flucht vor dieser Pflanze. „Du kriegst mich nicht, Pflanze, hörst du!“, rief er und schwang sich mittels seiner Gum-Gum-Kraft auf die andere Seite des Schiffes.  
  
Die Pflanze jedoch folgte ihm sie fuhr eine Ranke aus und schwang sich damit dann rüber. Es war zwar etwas langsamer als Luffys Technik, aber immer noch sehr schnell. „Hah, du bist gut, Pflanze! Aber dennoch werde ich der Sieger sein“, damit war Luffy schon wieder weg.  
  
Nami knurrte auf, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie sah zu, wie sich Luffy einige Male von der Pflanze hin und her jagen ließ, dass musste sie unterbinden, aber schnell! Bevor sie allerdings gewalttätig werden konnte, kam ihr eine Idee. Sofort hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Sag mal, Robin, was hast du ihm eigentlich noch alles über seine Periode erzählt?“, fragte sie die Archäologin. – „Nicht viel, warum?“ – „Och, ich hab nur schon eine Idee, wie wir eine ganze Woche ruhe auf dem Schiff haben werden“, sie grinste breit.  
  
„Hey, Luffy, komm mal sofort hierher! Bist du denn lebensmüde?“, rief sie zu ihrem Kapitän rüber. Dieser stoppte und sah zu ihr, er beeilte sich lieber mal zu ihr zu kommen, nicht dass es wieder Schläge gab. – „Was ist denn, Nami?“  
  
Nami warf der Pflanze, die noch immer hinter Luffy herkam einen mörderischen Blick zu, so dass diese wohl erschrak und schnell mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Nami brachte. „Luffy, willst du dich doch noch umbringen, oder so?“, fragte die Navigatorin schließlich.  
  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich? Ich hab doch nur gespielt!“ – „Luffy … setz dich, ich muss dir da noch etwas sagen“, Nami drückte Luffy auf den Liegestuhl, auf dem sie bis eben noch gelegen hatte. Ihr Kapitän sah sie mit großen Augen, ein wenig unverstehend an. „Also, wir hatten ja ersten darüber gesprochen, dass man durch seine Periode nicht an Blutverlust sterben kann“, setzte sie an. Robin dämmerte so langsam, was Nami vorhatte.  
  
„Allerdings … war das leider nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dir diese schlimme Seite jemals erzählen müsste, doch da du dich ständig schnell bewegst … muss ich es wohl tun“, sie tat so, als fiele ihr das, was jetzt als nächstes kam unglaublich schwer. Sie hatte die Hände auf Luffys Schultern gelegt und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Hör zu, Luffy, unter bestimmten Umständen, kannst du durchaus dadurch sterben“, offenbarte sie.  
  
„Was? Durch welche Umstände?“, kam es ein wenig unsicher von Luffy. – „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob dir das klar ist, aber wenn du dich schnell bewegst, schlägt ja auch dein Herz schneller, nicht wahr?“ Luffy nickte. „Und wenn dein Herz schneller schlägt, dann wird auch dein Blut schneller durch die Adern gepumpt“, wieder nickte Luffy. „Und wenn du die ganze Zeit hier so rum springst, fließt dein Blut demnach ziemlich schnell durch deinen Körper“, ein erneutes Nicken. „Und wenn das der Fall ist und du gerade deine Periode hast, fließt da unten natürlich auch alles schneller nach draußen. Wenn du also die ganze Zeit hier herum springst, fließt das Blut fast unaufhörlich, und dadurch kann es passieren, dass du zu viel verlierst, und an Blutverlust stirbst. Deshalb ist es so verdammt wichtig, dass du dich ruhig verhältst, wenn du deine Periode hast, klar? Normal gehen ist okay, aber am besten ist es, wenn du einfach irgendwo sitzen bleibst und es einfach ruhig angehen lässt, so lange, bis es vorbei ist, hast du verstanden?“  
  
„Ja, hab ich“, setzte Luffy an. „Aber, das wusste ich doch nicht. Meinst du, ich hab jetzt schon zu viel Blut verloren“, leichte Panik stand in seinen Augen. – Beruhigend tätschelte Nami ihm die Schulter. „Nein, noch dürfte alles in Ordnung sein, doch wenn du weiter so herum gehüpft wärst, hätte das durchaus schlimm enden können. Also bleib einfach hier sitzen und ruh dich aus, okay?“  
  
„Danke, Nami, du bist ja so nett! Gar nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn ich weiter so wild gemacht hätte“, stieß er erleichtert aus. Nami grinste vor sich hin, sie sah zu Robin. Diese warf ihr einen Blick zu, der soviel aussagte wie: „Du bist eine furchtbar schlechte Person“, doch sie ignorierte das gekonnt.  
  
Luffy zog die Beine an den Körper und kauerte sich auf dem Stuhl zusammen. „Ich werde mich jetzt nicht mehr bewegen, damit nicht noch mehr Blut verloren geht“, meinte er fest entschlossen. – „Bewegen kannst du dich schon noch, nur eben nicht so schnell“, seufzte Nami, die drückte noch einmal Luffys Schulter und ging dann nach drinnen.  
  
Usopp versuchte unterdessen seine total verängstigte Kitzelpflanze wieder zu beruhigen, die zitterte noch immer vor Angst.  
  
  
  
Es dämmerte bereits, als Zoro von seinem Training nach unten auf das Deck kam, noch immer saß Luffy zusammengekauert auf dem Liegestuhl. „Was ist denn mit dir los?“, fragte er. – „Wenn ich mich zu viel bewege, sterbe ich“, antwortete Luffy nur.  
  
Zoro hob die Augenbrauen an. „Okay …“, er wusste nicht recht, was er darauf jetzt sagen sollte. „Öhm, ich schätze, es gibt gleich essen, kommst du mit rein?“ – Luffy sah zu ihm auf. „Hm, Nami sagte, wenn ich mich nicht zu schnell bewege, passiert mir nichts, ich schätze, das ist in Ordnung“, er stand ein wenig steif vom langen Sitzen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Kombüse. Zoro fragte sich, was Luffy wohl hatte.  
  
Ein wenig irritiert blieb er stehen, als er Usopp mit einer Pflanze sprechen sah, die fürchterlich zitterte. Nami warf eben jener Pflanze immer wieder wütende Blicke zu. „Was ist denn eigentlich hier los?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
Der Schütze sah auf. „Ach, das ist meine neuste Attacke, die Kitzelpflanze, eigentlich hab ich sie zu Luffys Unterhaltung erfunden, doch der darf gerade nicht damit spielen, zudem will sie nicht mehr Kitzeln, da Nami sie zu Tode erschreckt hat, sieh dir das arme Ding doch mal an, sie ist völlig verängstigt!“, er deutete auf seine Pflanze.  
  
„Hab ich heute irgendetwas verpasst?“, fragte Zoro in die Runde. „Ach nicht viel, ich erkläre es dir später, Marimo“, kam es daraufhin von Sanji. „Du musst mir heute sowieso mit dem Abwasch helfen.“  
  
Grummelnd nickte Zoro und setzte sich dann neben Franky an den Tisch. Luffy hatte sich still neben Robin und Chopper gesetzt und quengelte mal nicht. War er tatsächlich krank? Während des Essens ging es diesmal auch relativ normal zu. So langsam wurde es gruselig. Luffy war also tatsächlich ernsthaft krank, so vermutete Zoro jedenfalls.  
  
  
  
„Hey, jetzt erzähl mal, was ist mit unserem Käpt’n los?“, wollte Zoro schließlich wissen, das Essen war beendet und Luffy hatte sich gleich danach ins Bett gelegt, nun stand der Schwertkämpfer hier und half Sanji beim Abwasch.  
  
„Soweit ich es mitgekriegt habe, hat Nami ihr … eine Geschichte über ihre Periode erzählt, dass zu viel Bewegung sie umbringen könnte“, seufzte Sanji. „Und da sie davon keine Ahnung hat, glaubt sie ihr das natürlich.“  
  
„Ist das ihr ernst? Also, ich wusste ja, dass Nami einen schlechten Charakter hat, aber dass er so verdorben ist, das hätte selbst ich nicht gedacht …“, Zoro hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. – Sanji sah ihn an. „Ja, ich auch nicht. Vor allem, nachdem sie heute Morgen total aufgelöst zu Chopper kam und gedacht hat, sie müsse jetzt tatsächlich sterben.“  
  
„Dieses Biest … Und alles nur, damit sie ihre Ruhe hat?“ – „Sieht so aus. Ich glaube, da ist ihm jetzt jedes Mittel recht. Mir tut Luffy irgendwie Leid, aber ich schätze nicht, dass sie mir glaubt, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass sich Nami das alles nur ausgedacht hat.“  
  
„Du machst es schon wieder, Kochlöffel“, bemerkte Zoro. – „Was meinst du?“ – „Du redest Nami mit er und Luffy mit sie an. Es sind doch nur ihre Geschlechter vertauscht.“ – „Hmpf, das kommt ganz automatisch, ist doch nichts dabei, Marimo“, grummelte Sanji.  
  
„Hm, die beiden scheint es nicht zu stören. Mich würde es das allerdings“, überlegte Zoro. – „Ich kann dich ja ab jetzt Zora nennen, du wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen und irgendwann stört es dich gar nicht mehr … Zora“, grinste Sanji.  
  
„Wag es dich, Küchenschabe, und ich mach Hackfleisch aus dir“, grummelte Zoro. Beide starrten sich einige Zeit an, ehe es ihnen zu blöd wurde, und sie mit dem Abwasch weiter machten.  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen ebenfalls sehr, sehr ruhig, fast schon zu ruhig. Denn Luffy traute sich kaum aus dem Bett auf zu stehen. Robin wollte ihm zwar schon hin und wieder sagen, dass Nami nur Unsinn erzählt hatte, allerdings konnte die Navigatorin dies verhindern. So eine Woche Urlaub von einem lauten, aufgedrehten Kapitän würde ihnen sicherlich nicht schaden.  
  
Sechs Tage später war es mit der Ruhe allerdings vorbei. An diesem Morgen kam Luffy freudestrahlend in die Kombüse gelaufen, wo sich Nami aufhielt. „Hey, Nami, es ist endlich vorbei, das heißt ja, dass ich mich wieder bewegen darf, wie ich will, oder?“, fragte er aufgeregt.  
  
Beinahe hätte Nami gesagt, dass er sich jetzt noch einige Tage ausruhen musste, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, doch da warf ihr Robin einen tadelnden Blick zu, weshalb sie es schließlich sein ließ. „Ja, Luffy, alles wieder in Ordnung, du kannst dich jetzt wieder bewegen wie du willst“, ein wenig verkrampft lächelte sie.  
  
„Jippie! Dann will ich gleich mit der Kitzelpflanze weiter spielen“, er verließ den Raum und machte sich auf die Suche nach Usopp. Die Pflanze hatte sich mittlerweile einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt. Sie hatte zumindest aufgehört vor Angst zu zittern. Allerdings wollte sie dennoch nicht mehr Kitzeln, was Usopp ärgerte, da hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben und jetzt das.  
  
„Hey! Usopp!“, rief Luffy und trat neben ihm. „Wie geht es der Pflanze? Hat sie sich erholt?“ – „Na ja, nicht wirklich, sie kitzelt nicht mehr“, er seufzte auf. – „Huh? Das ist aber blöd! Ah! Ich hab’s vielleicht muss sie auch mal richtig durchgekitzelt werden!“, Luffy fing umgehend an, die Pflanze zu kitzeln, auch wenn er bisher nicht wusste, wo Pflanzen überhaupt kitzlig waren. Als er sie allerdings ziemlich nah am „Körper“ kitzelte, fing sie plötzlich an zu lachen.  
  
Luffy und Usopp sahen sich überrascht an. „Sie lacht!“, kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. Als Luffy sie weiter kitzelte, öffnete sich plötzlich der Mund, der Fleischfressenden Pflanze und man konnte eine kleine Reihe von Zähnen und etwas rotes, zungenähnliches Erkennen. Das hohe, quietschende Pflanzenlachen hallte über das ganze Deck.  
  
„Das ist ja cool! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das kann!“, staunte Luffy. – „Ich auch nicht“, antwortete Usopp ein wenig ratlos. – „Hey, die Pflanze wird unser neues Crewmitglied!“, beschloss Luffy.  
  
„Was? Aber Luffy, eine Pflanze kann doch kein Crewmitglied werden!“, seufzte Usopp. – „Und warum nicht?“ – „Na, weil es eine Pflanze ist! Die können doch nichts machen.“ – „Die hier kann aber lachen und laufen! Und sie kann kitzeln … Wie nenn wir sie? Kitzli, oder doch Pflanzi? Was meinst du Usopp?“  
  
„Hah, Luffy, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“ – „Hm, ich glaub Pflanzi ist besser! Ja, genau, Pflanzi ist unser neues Crewmitglied. Das muss ich den anderen sagen, komm mit, Pflanzi, ich stell dich nun offiziell vor“, damit nahm er ‚Pflanzi‘ an einer Ranke und führte sie aufs Mitteldeck, dort befanden sich die meisten anderen.  
  
„Hey, Leute, alle mal herhören!“, rief er. Usopp hielt neben Nami an. – „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, er ist ganz alleine darauf gekommen“, erklärte er hastig, Nami sah ihn verständnislos an. – „Ab heute haben wir ein neues Crewmitglied. Darf ich euch vorstellen, das ist Pflanzi!“, her deutete auf die Pflanze.  
  
Nami klappte der Mund auf. „Was? Du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig! Das ist eine Pflanze!“, fauchte sie. – „Ich weiß, aber sie kann laufen, lachen und jemanden kitzeln, das reicht für eine Pflanze“, grinste Luffy.  
  
Die Navigatorin ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und drehte sich zu Usopp um. „Das ist alles deine Schuld! Die Pflanze stammt von dir. Du kümmerst dich auch darum“, knurrte sie. – „Aye, aye“, stammelte der Schütze.  
  
„Oi, Nami, wie lange dauert es denn jetzt eigentlich noch, bis wir die Insel erreichen?“, kam es von Luffy. – Nami holte tief Luft. „Wir müssten sie in … Einer Woche erreichen. Die Wetter Verhältnisse sind sehr schlecht“, murmelte sie. – „Ach, so ein Mist aber auch, ich dachte, das geht schneller“, Luffy stieß die Luft aus.  
  
9\. Juni 1525  
  
Es dauerte tatsächlich noch acht Tage, ehe die Insel endlich in Sicht kam. Zwischenzeitlich hatten sie noch ein Gebiet voller Strudel, ein Unwetter und eine Windhose überstehen müssen. Jedoch konnte man endlich das Ziel sehen. „Wuah, ich kann schon das Riesenrad sehen! Da will ich unbedingt mitfahren“, Luffy deutete auf das Riesenrad. Er lehnte an der Reling und sah begeistert in Richtung Insel. „Endlich sind wir da, das hat ja auch lange genug gedauert!  
  
Als sie fünfzehn Minuten später ankamen, sprang Luffy gleich von Deck – ‚Pflanzi‘ hatte er sich unter den Arm geklemmt und wollte schon wieder alleine Losstürmen doch Nami konnte ihn erfolgreich aufhalten. „Denk dran, was auf Gangster’s Paradise passiert ist“, fauchte sie.  
  
„Hieß die Insel echt Gangster’s Paradise?“, wollte Usopp von Sanji wissen. – „Ja.“ – „Auffälliger geht es ja wohl kaum noch … Warum haben wir dort überhaupt halt gemacht, wenn die Insel schon so einen Namen hat?“  
  
„Weil am Eingang ja nicht unbedingt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: ‚Willkommen in Gangster’s Paradise‘ war. Das haben wir erst im Nachhinein erfahren“, seufzte Sanji. – „Ah, ach so. Hätte man das vorher gewusst, hätte man ja gleich richtig auf Luffy aufpassen können“, überlegte Usopp.  
  
Franky und Brook blieben auf dem Schiff, um es zu bewachen, während die anderen weiter ins Innere gingen. Luffy war ganz hibbelig, hier gab es viele Stände, hier und dort konnte man die unterschiedlichsten Souvenirs kaufen, oder Klamotten. Zwischendrin gab es auch Casinos und Bars.  
  
Sie folgten der Hauptstraße, es war im Gegensatz zu Gangster’s Paradise zwar auch alles mit Neonlichtern beleuchtet, allerdings waren die Straßen sauber und gepflegt, nicht mit undefinierbarem Unrat übersät. Doch da war weiter vorne ein Tumult zu vernehmen. „Oi, was mag da wohl los sein?“, sofort legte Luffy einen Zahn zu.  
  
„Das gibt doch nur wieder ärger!“, beschwerte sich Nami. Allerdings folgten sie ihm. Robin konnte schon von weitem den, über die Menschenmenge herausragenden roten Haarschopf erkennen. Also war er auch hier.  
  
Luffy zwängte sich durch die Menschen, darauf achtend, dass der Pflanze nichts passierte und blieb dann in der ersten Reihe stehen. Als er erkannte, wer sich da stritt, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.  
  
Eustass ‚Captain‘ Kid und Trafalgar Law befanden sich in der Mitte des Kreises. Sie funkelten sich wütend an. Penguin, Shachi und Killer standen ebenfalls daneben und versuchten zumindest Kid aufzuhalten, der wohl drauf und dran war, Law eine zu verpassen. „Was hast du gesagt, Trafalgar?“, brüllte er grade.  
  
„Ich sagte …“, setzte Law an, doch Luffy schnitt ihm das Wort an. „Hey, Torao! Kid! Lange nicht gesehen!“, er lief auf die beiden zu, welche sich ein wenig irritiert zu Luffy umdrehten. Da der Strohhut hinten seinen Rücken hinunterbaumelte und die Pflanze diesen verdeckte, erkannten sie Luffy nicht sofort.  
  
„Hey, Trafalgar … weißt du wer die Kleine ist?“, fragte Kid. – „Nein, nie gesehen“, entgegnete der Chirurg des Todes. „Wer bist du?“ – „Huh? Sag bloß, du hast mich vergessen, Torao! Das ist aber nicht nett. Immerhin hatten wir doch mal eine Allianz um Mingo in den Hintern zu treten!“, schnaubte Luffy.  
  
Laws Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er verstand, wen er da vor sich hatte. „Moment mal … sag bloß du bist Mugiwara-ya!“, er war einen Schritt zurückgegangen. – „Moment mal, das ist der Strohhut?“, fragte Kid entsetzt.  
  
„Habt ihr mich endlich erkannt? So lange ist es doch auch noch nicht her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ihr seid aber vergesslich“, lachte er. – „Mugiwara-ya, warum zur Hölle bist du eine Frau?!“, wollte Law von ihm wissen.


	12. Kapitel 11

9\. Juni 1525  
  
„Shishishi, Iva-chan hat Nami und mich verwandelt“, erklärte er kurz. – „Iva-chan? Du meinst diesen Revolutionärstypen?“, hakte Law nach. – Luffy nickte, ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Und warum bist du dann so gut gelaunt? Ist das nicht voll peinlich, als Weib rum zulaufen?“, fragte Kid, allerdings wandte er seinen Blick nicht von Luffy an, immer wieder inspizierte er den zierlichen, weiblichen Körper vor sich.  
  
„Warum sollte ich schlecht gelaunt sein? Ist doch nicht schlimm. Mir macht das nichts aus, aber ich glaub, Nami gefällt es nicht so, ein Mann zu sein“, den letzten Teil sprach er leiser, er schielte in die Menge, in der er auch Nami ausmachen konnte.  
  
„Ah, Nami-ya, zugegeben, die hätte ich jetzt auch nicht erkannt“, murmelte Law. – „Was treibt euch beide hier her?“, wollte Luffy wissen. – „Hm, nichts Bestimmtes, das ist eine Vergnügungsinsel, schon vergessen“, meinte Kid. Law zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Aber sag mal … Warum schleppst du eine Pflanze mit dir herum?“  
  
„Huh? Oh, das ist Pflanzi, sie ist unser neues Crew-Mitglied“, erklärte er ihnen. Kid und Law sahen sich zweifelnd an. Worüber sie sich auch immer eben gerade gestritten hatten, das war nun vergessen, zumindest vorerst. – „Dein … neues Crew-Mitglied? Mugiwara-ya du weißt schon, dass das eine Pflanze ist“, Law hatte etwas irritiert eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.  
  
„Ja. Ja, das weiß ich, aber das ist eine besondere Pflanze, guck!“, er setzte sie ab und lief dann einige Schritte weg, die Pflanze folgte ihm. „Sie kann laufen, sie kann andere Leute kitzeln und wenn sie gekitzelt wird, lacht sie sogar. Ich finde, das reicht für eine Pflanze, um aufgenommen zu werden“, erklärte er ihnen.  
  
Kid und Law sahen sich erneut an. So was konnte ja nur von Luffy kommen. Da mischte sich jetzt auch Nami ein. „Hi, Law, lange nicht gesehen“, brummte sie. Sie schoss der Pflanze einen genervten Blick zu. – „Ja … wie ich sehe ist so einiges passiert“, seine Augenbrauen verschwanden fast im Haaransatz.  
  
„Das kannst du laut sagen, na ja, die Situation ist eher suboptimal“, sie stieß die Luft aus. – „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich so in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde, wenn mir so was angetan worden wäre“, bemerkte Kid, während er noch immer Luffy betrachtete.  
  
„Hmpf, ich wollte auch nicht, dass mich so jemand sieht. Zum Glück kennen mich in der Neuen Welt nicht so viele Menschen …“, sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir Ivankov schnell finden, nachdem er mich zurückverwandelt hat, werde ich ihn dann erst einmal verprügeln“, ein Knurren entfuhr ihr.  
  
Da kam Luffy wieder zu ihnen, er hatte sich die Pflanze auf den Kopf gesetzt und sah nun Law an. „Hey, Torao, kommst du mit zum Riesenrad? Zusammen mit Freunden macht das noch mehr Spaß! Ah, Kid du kannst natürlich auch mitkommen“, lächelte Luffy.  
  
„Wie aufmerksam“, grummelte Kid sarkastisch. „Ich passe.“ – „Also eigentlich hab ich auch schon was anderes vor“, meinte auch Law. Daraufhin zog Luffy eine Schnute. – „Oi, das ist aber langweilig. Nun komm schon!“, er wickelte seine Arme um Law und wollte ihn hochheben, doch das war ganz schön anstrengend für ihn. „Oi, warum bist du plötzlich so schwer? Auf Dressrosa konnte ich dich doch auch tragen“, keuchte Luffy, nachdem er den anderen Kapitän wieder abgesetzt hatte.  
  
„Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur Schwächer geworden, jetzt als Frau“, vermutete Law. – Luffys Mundwinkel zogen sich weiter nach unten. „Manno, das find ich nicht toll“, seufzte er auf.  
  
Ein wenig gequält stieß Law die Luft aus, während er sich aus Luffys Griff wand. Er zuckte ein wenig vor ‚Pflanzi‘ zurück, als deren Ranken auf ihn zu schlängelten. „Hey, halt deine Pflanze von mir fern“, brummte er.  
  
„Hö? Pflanzi will doch nur spielen, hier du kannst sie auch mal halten“, schon drückte Luffy Law die Pflanze in die Hand. – „Äh … und was soll ich jetzt damit?“, fragte der Heart-Kapitän ein wenig überrumpelt. – „Hum – Du kannst sie Kitzeln, das mag sie, guck“, Luffy fing an, die Pflanze zu kitzeln, welche auch sogleich mit lachen anfing.  
  
„Gruselig … hier nimm du wieder“, Law hatte das Gesicht verzogen und gab Luffy die Pflanze wieder. Seufzend nahm Luffy die Pflanze wieder entgegen. – „Also, wollen wir dann Riesenrad fahren?“, fragte er erneut. – „Wie ich schon sagte, nein“, brummte Law.  
  
Luffys Blick verdunkelte sich, allerdings überlegte er auch. Nach einigen Sekunden schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen. Er setzte Pflanzi ab und meinte zu ihr, dass sie zu Usopp gehen sollte – was die Pflanze auch tat. Danach setzte er seinen Plan in die Tat um. Was bei Sanji funktionierte, konnte doch schließlich auch bei anderen funktionieren. Er stellte sich direkt vor Law und Kid und sah sie mit ganz liebem Blick an, den Blick, den er immer bei Sanji drauf hatte, wenn er etwas zu essen wollte.  
  
„Torao, Kid“, setzte er an, er tippte seine Zeigefinger gegeneinander. „Wollt ihr nicht doch mit mir Riesenrad fahren? Da würde ich mich echt drüber freuen“, er klimperte leicht mit den Wimpern. Kids und Laws Augen weiteten sich, als sie Luffy so sahen. Law öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. – „Ähm, also …“, setzte er an, doch Luffys ‚Attacke‘ verwirrte ihn ein wenig.  
  
Auch Kid war der Mund aufgeklappt, was war denn jetzt auf einmal los? Warum war Luffy nur so … Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, doch er bemerkte, wie Luffy sie noch immer mit diesem Blick ansah.  
  
Nami war ebenfalls die Kinnlade hinunter gefallen, allerdings war sie eher verwirrt bis irritiert. Woher konnte Luffy das? Bei Sanji war es ja klar, dass so was funktionierte, aber woher wusste er, wie er sich in Pose bringen musste um auch andere rum zu kriegen? Verdammt … er war wirklich gut!  
  
Die Mitglieder der Heart- und Kid-Piraten starrten Luffy ebenfalls ein wenig irritiert an. Seine neue Erscheinung war ja schon ein kleiner Schock gewesen, aber jetzt das! Das war doch ein wenig zu viel des Guten.  
  
„Hey, Käpt’n“, nuschelte Penguin. „Auch wenn das Strohhut-Luffy ist, solltest du dir das nicht entgehen lassen. Er ist richtig heiß geworden“, zischelte er seinem Kapitän zu. Law drehte sich zu seinem Crew-Mitglied um. – „Was?“ – „Ja, guck ihn dir doch mal an, der ist momentan echt süß!“  
  
Luffy schmunzelte leicht, als er das hörte. Bei den anderen schien es zu funktionieren. Jetzt, da er seinen Willen nicht mehr mit Gewalt durchsetzen konnte, musste er sich eben etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Er trat jetzt wieder auf Kid und Law zu, und hakte sich bei ihnen unter. „Also, das ist ja geklärt, dann kommt mit“, er grinste sie breit an und zog sie dann mit. „Ah, übrigens, schicker neuer Arm, Kid“, fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
Kids großer, klobiger Metallarm war bei einem Kampf zerstört worden, weshalb er ihn jetzt gegen einen anderen, etwas kleineren und menschlicher wirkenden Metallarm getauscht hatte. Allerdings waren seine Fingerspitzen zu Krallen geformt, welche sehr scharf waren. „Hmpf … Danke“, nuschelte Kid.  
  
Killer sah den drei Kapitänen etwas zweifelnd hinterher. Wenn das mal gut ging … – Robin ging zu Nami. „Nach dieser Aktion von ihm, tun sich mir einige Fragen auf“, murmelte die Archäologin, sie hatte den Zeigefinger ans Kinn gelegt.  
  
„Ja, mir geht es genauso“, seufzte Nami. – „Ich frage mich, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Luffy von Anfang an eine Frau gewesen wäre und so einen Blick drauf hätte. Das hätte sicherlich einige Situationen verändert.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das jetzt?“, Nami war etwas verwirrt. – „Nun ja, stell dir mal vor, er hätte sich so vor Doflamingo gestellt“, setzte Robin an.  
  
„Du, Mingo, würdest du bitte aufhören, Dressrosa zu terrorisieren? Und könntest du dem alten König wieder das Feld überlassen? Das wäre so lieb von dir“ – „A-aber natürlich Luffy, alles was du möchtest!“  
  
Mit schmalen Augen sah Nami Robin an. „Das funktioniert vielleicht bei Sanji … aber bei Doflamingo doch nicht“, schnaufte sie. – „Hm-m-m, nein, ich schätze, so einfach wäre es dann doch nicht“, schmunzelte die Archäologin. „Aber wäre doch eine lustige Vorstellung.“  
  
„Warum darf ich nur nicht mit Luffy-chwan Riesenrad fahren? Warum nimmt er lieber zwei andere Kapitäne mit?“, heulte Sanji gerade. – „Geh ihm doch hinterher …“, merkte Nami nur genervt an. – „Das ist eine gute Idee! Irgendjemand muss ja auf ihn aufpassen, nicht, dass es genauso wie auf Gangster’s Paradise abläuft“, schon war er verschwunden.  
  
„Ich glaube ja eher weniger, dass Kid und Law ihn unter Drogen setzen und vergewaltigen …“, schnaufte Nami. – „Wie jetzt, ist das schon einmal passiert?“, wollte Shachi wissen. – „Nicht ganz, aber fast. Er stand schon unter Drogen“, erklärte die Navigatorin. „Aber gut, ich werde jetzt erst einmal Shoppen gehen … Obwohl ich muss ja Männerklamotten kaufen … das nervt“, sie seufzte.  
  
Robin und Nami gingen auch davon, sodass nur noch Zoro, Usopp und Pflanzi übrig waren. „Und nun?“, wollte der Schütze wissen. – „Keine Ahnung, was du vorhast, aber ich werde was Trinken gehen. Hey, Masken-Mann, Heart-Piraten, hat einer von euch Lust mit zu kommen?“, fragte er in die Runde.  
  
„Klar, warum nicht?“, Killer zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann zu Zoro. „Es gibt hier sehr gute Bars. Komm mit.“ – „Sag mal, wie trinkst du eigentlich durch die Maske?“ – „Durch eine Erfindung, die sich Strohhalm nennt“, antwortete der Massaker-Soldat. – „Ah.“  
  
„Hey, wir kommen auch mit!“, riefen Shachi und Penguin. – „Oh, ja, ich auch“, setzte Usopp hinterher. Zu sechst machten sie sich also auf den Weg zur Bar.  
  
  
  
Am Riesenrad angekommen wartete Luffy schon ungeduldig, bis es anhielt. Noch immer hatte er sich bei Law und Kid untergehakt, nicht dass diese noch abhauten. Sanji stand dahinter und beobachtete alles mit Argusaugen.  
  
Als das Rad schließlich anhielt stiegen sie schnell in eine Gondel ein. Schon nach kurzer Zeit, setzte es sich in Bewegung. Luffy kniete falsch herum auf dem Sitz, um nach draußen sehen zu können. „Hah, die Aussicht ist echt toll!“, strahlte er. „Guckt doch mal!“  
  
Kid runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, hast recht … tolle Aussicht“, murmelte er, während er allerdings auf Luffys Ausschnitt schielte. – „Ja, nicht wahr! Seht ihr, war doch gut, dass ihr mitgekommen seid!“, strahlte Luffy.  
  
„Hum … wenn du meinst“, antwortete Kid, noch immer Luffy anstarrend. Sanjis Blick verdüsterte sich, das passte dem Smutje so gar nicht, dass Luffy schon wieder mit solchen Blicken gemustert wurde. Auf Gangster’s Paradise war das allerdings noch schlimmer gewesen.  
  
Auch Law musterte Luffy immer wieder von oben bis unten. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass sein ehemaliger Allianzpartner nun eine Frau war, das war definitiv zu viel für ihn.  
  
Nachdem die Fahrt vorbei war, zog Luffy die beiden Kapitäne mit zum Nächsten Fahrgeschäft. „Jetzt fahren wir Achterbahn!“, beschloss er. Kid und Law sahen sich an, während sie zur Achterbahn gezogen wurden, na klasse, irgendwie lief das nicht so, wie es sollte.  
  
  
  
Killer, Zoro und die anderen hatten mittlerweile die Bar erreicht und bestellten sich sogleich etwas. Bier und Rum und Usopp bestellte für Pflanzi noch ein Wasser. Der Wirt sah ihn etwas irritiert an, als der Schütze seine Bestellung für die Pflanze aufgab. Allerdings stellte er ihr ein Glas Wasser hin. Usopp setzte die Pflanze auf den Boden und nahm sein Bier und das Wasser, danach ging er zu dem Tisch, an dem die anderen platz genommen hatten.  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, die Pflanze neben sich. Leicht öffnete sich der Pflanzenmund und Usopp schüttete ihr langsam ein wenig von dem Wasser hinein. „Oi, du weißt schon, dass das Ding gruselig ist?“, bemerkte Penguin.  
  
„Pft, ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Zudem ist sie jetzt ein Crew-Mitglied, also beleidigt sie besser nicht“, meinte er. – „Woher weißt du, dass es … eine ‚sie‘ ist?“, wollte Shachi wissen. – „Weiß ich nicht, Luffy hat das aber wohl beschlossen. Ich sollte Pflanzi mal Fragen. Hey, Pflanzi, bist du eine ‚sie‘?“ – Killer, Shachi und Penguin sahen sich untereinander etwas zweifelnd an, auch wenn man das durch Killers Maske bei ihm nur vermuten konnte.  
  
Die Pflanze ob die Ranken an, wenn Usopp jetzt daraus etwas schließen sollte, würde er sagen, dass sie ratlos war. „Weißt du das nicht? Na, ist ja auch egal“, er seufzte auf und tätschelte Pflanzi leicht.  
  
„So etwas kann ja auch nur bei euch vorkommen“, Killer stieß die Luft aus, danach schob er sich den Strohhalm durch ein Loch seiner Maske und begann seinen Rum zu trinken. – „Ja, wir können ja schon froh sein, dass nicht jeder, den Luffy gefragt hat, sich angeschlossen hat … der wollte noch ganz andere Leute dabei haben“, Zoro seufzte auf.  
  
„Mit so einem Kapitän ist es sicherlich nicht ganz so einfach“, vermutete Shachi. – „Kannst du wohl laut sagen, seine Aktionen bringen immer ziemlich viel ärger“, murrte Zoro. „Na ja, aber gut, wäre sonst wohl auch nur halb so lustig und es wäre einfach nicht mehr Luffy“, er stieß die Luft aus.  
  
„Euer Koch scheint ja ziemlich verrückt nach Luffy zu sein“, bemerkte Penguin. Usopp und Zoro stöhnten auf. – „Verrückt ist gar kein Ausdruck. Der macht jetzt einfach alles für seine ‚Luffy-chwan‘, seitdem sind unsere Nahrungsvorräte auch immer sehr knapp …“, erzählte Usopp.  
  
„Hm, das muss sicher sehr anstrengend sein“, schnaufte Penguin, als er sich das vorstellte. – „Tja, ist es auch, noch dazu hätte Luffy Sanji fast umgebracht, wegen seiner neuen Erscheinung“, kurz erzählte Usopp den anderen Piraten was passiert war. – „Was? Der lässt sich einfach so betatschen, wie leichtsinnig ist das?“, wollte Shachi wissen.  
  
„Mittlerweile geht’s, aber am Anfang war es echt schlimm. Na, jedenfalls gefällt es Nami natürlich überhaupt nicht, dass Sanji ihr jetzt keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkt“, erklärte Usopp weiter. – „Aber hey, das geschieht ihr sogar recht“, fügte Zoro hinzu. – „Wieso das?“, fragte Penguin.  
  
Zoro erzählte von der letzten Aktion, die Nami abgezogen hatte, als sie Luffy erzählt hatte, dass er durch seine Periode auch sterben konnte. Währenddessen bestellten sich die Piraten immer und immer weiter Alkohol. „Also, eure Navigatorin ist echt fies …“, meinte jetzt auch Penguin. – „Genau! Und gruselig ist sie auch“, fügte Shachi hinzu.  
  
So ging das immer weiter, mittlerweile war es ziemlich spät geworden und die Piraten hatten ziemlich viel schon intus. Sie unterhielten sich noch über mehr oder weniger belanglose Sachen und was sie auf ihren Reisen alles so erlebt hatten.  
  
Schließlich meinte Penguin irgendwann: „Hoi, was meint ihr, wird Luffy den Käpt’n und Kid noch ganz rumkriegen?“ – Zoro verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier, auch Usopp glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Na ja, habt ihr nicht ersten die Reaktionen gesehen, als Luffy sich so in Pose gebracht hat? Ich mein, als Frau sieht er schon hammer aus, wäre nur verwunderlich wenn die ihm auf Dauer widerstehen könnten“, erklärte er sich.  
  
„Du spinnst doch, wir reden hier immer noch über Strohhut-Luffy“, bemerkte Killer. „Obwohl, so wie Kid reagiert hat …“ – „Aye, ich mag mir das gar nicht vorstellen, Luffy und einer der beiden? Nein, das geht definitiv nicht in meinen Kopf rein“, wild schüttelte Usopp den Kopf.  
  
„Na, wir können ja wetten“, schlug Shachi vor. – „Und auf was?“ – „Na, ob Luffy die beiden, oder einen der beiden rumkriegen wird“, konkretisierte er. – Usopp und Zoro sahen sich an. „Das meint ihr nicht ernst!“, stieß der Schütze aus.  
  
„Doch, das meinen wir, also ich bin ja dafür, dass er sie rumkriegt, du nicht auch, Penguin?“, Shachi sah zu seinem Crew-Mitglied. – „Aber klar.“ – „Also, Killer, was sagst du?“ – „Wenn es denn sein muss, ich bin auch dafür“, er stieß die Luft aus.  
  
„Dann sind wir beide dagegen, stimmt doch, Zoro?“, Usopp sah zu dem Schwertkämpfer. – „Sonst macht ja eine Wette nicht viel Sinn, okay.“ – „Aber Moment mal, wie sollen wir eigentlich raus finden, wer nun gewonnen hat? Ich glaube ja kaum, dass die das so rum erzählen würden, oder?“, gab Usopp zu bedenken.  
  
„Irgendwann werden sie sich verraten und dann haben wir den Sieger“, Shachi zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Und was ist der Wetteinsatz?“, wollte Killer wissen. – „Hm, die Sieger dürfen sich für die Verlierer was ausdenken, damit es spannend bleibt, wird aber noch nicht verraten, was es sein wird“, entschied Penguin. – „Einverstanden“, kam es von den anderen.  
  
„Dann sollten wir darauf anstoßen, um die Wette zu besiegeln“, sie hoben ihre mehr oder weniger vollen Gläser an und stießen darauf an.


	13. Kapitel 12

9\. Juni 1525  
  
Nachdem Luffy, Kid, Law und Sanji sämtliche Fahrgeschäfte abgeklappert hatten, reichte es den beiden anderen Kapitänen dann doch irgendwann, Luffy hatte jetzt lange genug seinen Willen durchgesetzt. „Also, Strohhut, jetzt gehen wir erst einmal was Trinken, sonst geht bei mir gar nichts mehr“, murmelte Kid.  
  
„Einen Drink könnte ich jetzt auch gebrauchen“, stimmte auch Law zu. Kid schleifte Luffy schließlich hinter sich her, da dieser eigentlich noch weiter machen wollte. – „Okay, von mir aus“, seufzte er nach einiger Zeit.  
  
Sanji stiefelte ihnen schweigend und immer noch auf die beiden starrend hinterher. Ihm gefiel das Ganze so gar nicht. Er würde auf jeden Fall ein Auge auf Luffy haben, er würde ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lassen …  
  
Als sie jedoch in der Bar ankamen, sah die Sache, Luffy zu beobachten, schon schwieriger für Sanji aus. Die Bar war eine andere als die, in der Zoro und die anderen saßen. Das hier war mehr eine … Neko-Bar. Die Bedienungen in der Bar hatten allesamt ziemlich aufreizende Katzen-Kostüme an.  
  
Sanji fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er das sah. Himmel, wo war er denn hier gelandet? Sofort kam eine der ‚Kätzchen‘ auf ihn zu. „Miau, Willkommen im Salvador“, sie schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
„Wow, Eustass-ya ich habe deinen Geschmack bisher völlig falsch eingeschätzt, ich hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber mit Katzen …“, bemerkte Law. – Kid lachte auch. „Gut, die Katzen sind nicht so meins, aber die Gesellschaft ist nicht die schlechteste“, meinte er.  
  
Die drei Kapitäne setzten sich an die Bar, während Sanji mit der Katze ging … war da nicht noch etwas, auf dass er aufpassen wollte? Allerdings fielen ihm klare Gedanken beim Anblick dieser Katze extrem schwer.  
  
„Also, was willst du trinken, Strohhut?“, wollte Kid wissen. – „Hm, ich nehme das, was ihr auch nehmt“, meinte er einfach nur. – „Okay … dann drei Rum“, sprach Kid zu der Barkeeperin. – „Aber sicher doch, mein Hübscher“, schnurrte die Tigerin, stellte ihnen drei Gläser hin und schenkte ihnen den Rum ein.  
  
„Dann Prost würde ich sagen“, Kid hob sein Glas an und trank es in einem Zug leer. Auch Law kippte den Rum hinunter, während Luffy sich etwas schwerer tat, er hatte bisher immer nur höchstens Bier getrunken. „Na, zu stark für dich, Strohhut?“, fragte Kid spöttisch.  
  
„Ach, quatsch, überhaupt nicht“, antwortete Luffy mit verzogenem Gesicht. Kid und Law lachten darüber. Da näherte sich eine weitere Katze. – „Hi, Kid!“, setzte sie an. Angesprochener sah zu ihr. – „Ah, hi, Tessa“, begrüßte er sie. – „Wie ich sehe, hast du dir heute dein eigenes Kätzchen mitgebracht. Süß die Kleine“, schnurrte Tessa und betrachtete Luffy genauer.  
  
„Das ist nicht mein Kätzchen, abgesehen davon, ist das eigentlich ein Kerl“, erklärte Kid, während er auf seinen zweiten Rum wartete. – „Hrrrm, für mich sieht sie definitiv weiblich aus“, Tessa schob ihre Arme unter Luffys hindurch und grabschte ihm zur Demonstration an die Brüste. „Fühlt sich ziemlich echt an.“  
  
Luffy stieß ein überraschtes, hohes Quieken aus. „Hey, lass das, ja?“, stammelte er überrumpelt. – „Awww, so süß!“, stieß Tessa aus und rieb ihre Wange an Luffys. „Hey, willst du nicht auch eine Katze werden? Du wärst sicherlich sehr beliebt“, fragte sie prompt.  
  
Law entgleisten bei der Vorstellung von Luffy in einem dieser Katzen-Kostüme beinahe die Gesichtszüge – aber nur beinahe, schließlich war er Trafalgar Law, ihn brachte nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe … – Kid grinste breit. „Hey, das ist doch die Idee. Ja, Luffy, zieh dir auch so ein Kostüm an“, forderte er den Strohhut auf.  
  
„Was? Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich hatte einmal so einen Fummel an … auch wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, wie es dazu kam“, er schnitt eine Grimasse. – „Oh, das hätte ich zu gern mal gesehen“, meinte Kid.  
  
Luffy hörte allerdings gar nicht zu, er versuchte immer noch die klammernde Katze von seinen Brüsten los zu bekommen. „Hey, Nami hat gesagt, dass die kein Fremder anfassen darf, lass los“, verlangte er.  
  
„Nyahaha, Tessa, lass die Kleine los. Du weißt doch, dass der Boss es nicht gerne sieht, wenn wir Leute belästigen, die es nicht wollen“, kam es von der Barkeeperin. Sie schenkte Luffy noch einmal Rum nach. „Hier, Sweetheart, trink noch was. Dann dürfte dich das nicht mehr so stören“, sie schob ihm das gefüllte Glas hin.  
  
Der Strohhut grimassierte kurz, ehe er das Glas aufnahm und den Rum austrank. Währenddessen ließ Tessa ihn los und wandte sich an Kid. „Also hast du heute wohl keine Zeit für ein einsames Kätzchen wie mich?“, schnurrte sie. Eigentlich boten die ‚Katzen‘ keine sexuellen Dienste an, zumindest nicht, während ihrer Arbeitszeit.  
  
„Nee, heute nicht“, bestätigte Kid. Seufzend wandte sich Tessa dann wieder Luffy zu. – „Also, falls du es dir doch anders überlegst, komm einfach zu mir. Sie lächelte ihn breit an, starrte noch einmal lange und ausgiebig in seinen Ausschnitt, ehe sie elegant davon tänzelte.  
  
„Gib noch eine Runde“, wandte sich Kid wieder zur Barkeeperin, Fabiola, um. – „Mit Vergnügen!“, antwortete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und schenkte nach.  
  
Sanji war tatsächlich im Himmel, im Katzen Himmel, drei Katzen hatten sich regelrecht auf ihn gestürzt. Zwei saßen neben ihm – eine links, eine rechts – und die andere tanzte vor ihm. Es war einfach nur zu herrlich. Luffy vergaß er bei diesen Anblicken gerade vollkommen. Was allerdings noch schwerwiegende Folgen haben sollte.  
  
10\. Juni 1525  
  
Es verging einige Zeit, Kid und Law tranken viel mehr und viel schneller als Luffy, sie waren das ja auch eher gewohnt. Luffy selbst fühlte sich nach einigen wenigen Drinks schon ein wenig beschwippst, weshalb er nur noch bei nicht alkoholischen Getränken blieb. Nicht, dass er wieder alles vergas, ein Blackout durch die Drogen damals, reichte ihm vollkommen.  
  
„Na, was ist los, Strohhut, kannst du nicht mehr?“, stichelte Kid. – „Nein, ich fühl mich jetzt schon ein wenig seltsam und auf einen Totalausfall habe ich keine Lust“, antwortete er. – „Sehr schlau, Mugiwara-ya. In dieser Gestalt musst du definitiv vorsichtig sein, nicht, dass dich noch einer verschleppt“, meinte auch Law.  
  
Nach einigen weiteren Drinks, kam Kid plötzlich eine ziemlich dumme Idee – an der der Alkohol, aber auch zum Teil Tessa Schuld war –, wie er den Abend noch amüsanter gestalten könnte. „Hey, Strohhut“, setzte er an. „Mir ist da gerade noch etwas sehr spaßiges eingefallen, was wir machen könnten.“ – „Ach ja? Was denn?“, neugierig sah Luffy ihn an.  
  
„Nun ja, dazu müssten wir natürlich aus der Bar raus, also, kommst du? Hier wird es sowieso zu langweilig“, er stand auf und griff nach Luffys Arm. Misstrauisch sah Law auf. Was hatte Kid denn nun schon wieder vor?  
  
„Und wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte Luffy unwissend. – „Na, das wirst du schon sehen. Nur wir beide, ja, das wird lustig“, meinte er. – „Und was ist mit Torao?“, hakte Luffy nach. – Schnell leerte Law seinen Drink, bezahlte und stand auf. „Genau, und was ist mit mir, Eustass-ya? Diesen Spaß will ich mir ganz sicher nicht entgehen lassen“, herausfordernd sah er Kid an. – „Fein, von mir aus, dann kommt er auch noch mit“, Kid hob die Schultern an.  
  
Danach verließen die drei die Bar. „Kommt bald wieder“, miaute Tessa ihnen hinterher. Sie kicherte leicht, sie konnte sich schon denken, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
Kid und Law führten Luffy zu einem Hotel, nichts allzu Schickes, aber man musste auch keine Angst haben, dass man sich etwas Fieses einfing, wenn man auf den Matratzen lag. „Hö? Was wollen wir denn hier, das sieht doch gar nicht spaßig aus“, murrte Luffy.  
  
„Warts ab, Strohhut. Tessa hat mich da auf eine Idee gebracht, also lass dich nur überraschen“, er grinste ein wenig fies und starrte dabei ganz offen auf Luffys Ausschnitt. Law ging zur Rezeption und holte ihnen ein Doppelzimmer und nur wenige Minuten später standen sie in dem Raum.  
  
„Nicht schön, aber selten“, Law zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab schon Schlimmeres gesehen.“ – „Und? Was ist denn hier nun?“, wollte Luffy wissen. Er sah sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was auch nur ansatzweise spaßig wäre.  
  
Kid grinste breit. „Nun ja, Luffy, wir werden jetzt ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben und wir werden dir natürlich auch Spaß bereiten“, meinte er, während er seinen Mantel auf einen der Stühle schmiss. – „Hä? Wie meint ihr das?“, fragte Luffy verwirrt. „Und warum ziehst du dich aus?“  
  
„Er redet von einigen Vergnügungsarten der Erwachsenen“, kam es jetzt von Law. „Setz dich mal aufs Bett, Mugiwara-ya … Luffy“, murmelte er, während er Luffy langsam in Richtung Bett drückte. Der Strohhut setzte sich erst, als er mit den Beinen an die Bettkante stieß. Langsam wurde er nervös, was meinten die beiden nur?  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir würden dir natürlich niemals etwas tun, was dir schaden würde“, redete Law weiter auf ihn ein. „Zieh doch mal deine Bluse aus.“ – „Warum denn das? Hier ist es doch gar nicht so warm. Außerdem meinte Nami doch, dass ich mich nicht vor Fremden ausziehen soll“, überrumpelt von dem Ganzen rutschte Luffy weiter auf das Bett zurück.  
  
Law holte tief Luft, tat so, als wäre er zutiefst getroffen. „Ja, da hat Nami-ya schon recht, aber, Luffy, bin ich etwa jemand Fremdes? Ich meine, wir hatten sogar eine Allianz, wenn du dich daran erinnerst. Und Kid ist doch auch kein Fremder.“  
  
Noch immer zweifelte Luffy ein wenig. Law hatte zwar recht, die beiden waren keine Fremden, aber dennoch war er sich unsicher. „A-also gut“, stammelte er schließlich. Danach begann er, sich die Bluse aufzuknöpfen.  
  
„So ist das fein, Luffy“, murmelte Kid, während er auch näher trat. Nachdem Luffy sich die Bluse ausgezogen hatte, fühlte er sich noch unwohler. Die Blicke der beiden waren irgendwie … unheimlich. – „Sehr schön, Luffy“, kam es von Law, der jetzt die Hände an Luffys Seiten legte, um ihn weiter aufs Bett zu ziehen.  
  
„Hey, Torao, was soll das?“, wollte Luffy wissen. Er sah sich zu Law um, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. – „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Luffy, du brauchst überhaupt keine Angst zu haben. Wir würden dir doch niemals etwas Schlimmes antun. Das hier ist wirklich nur Spaß, viele Erwachsene tun es“, erklärte er ihm. „Und da du ja jetzt auch erwachsen bist … warum solltest du auf diesen Spaß verzichten?“, fragte er rhetorisch.  
  
„Los, zieh den BH auch noch aus“, meinte Kid, der sich jetzt ebenfalls aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. – „Was? Warum denn das jetzt noch?“, eigentlich gefiel es Luffy gar nicht, dass er so von den beiden in die Zange genommen wurde. Er verstand auch nicht, warum er sich plötzlich ausziehen sollte.  
  
„Das gehört nun mal dazu. Hey, wir ziehen uns auch noch aus, nur keine Sorge. Aber lass mich das doch für dich übernehmen“, mit diesen Worten schob er seinen Zeigefinger unter den Stoff des Büstenhalters, mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er den dünnen Stoff vorne zerrissen. Erschrocken zuckte Luffy zusammen und bedeckte schnell seine Brüste.  
  
„Hey, was soll das denn?“, Luffy wurde zunehmend unsicherer. Doch da wurde er von Law, der sich mittlerweile auch seines Shirts entledigt hatte, auf das Bett gedrückt. – „Luffy, vertraust du uns denn gar nicht? Wie wir schon sagten, wollen wir dir nichts tun“, er beugte sich näher zu Luffy hinunter. „Außerdem muss ich mich doch noch für die Sache mit Doflamingo erkenntlich zeigen“, murmelte er und drückte dann, bevor Luffy etwas erwidern konnte, seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
  
Luffys Augen weiteten sich und Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Was sollte dass den werden? Warum machte Law das nur? Leicht wehrte er sich dagegen, weshalb Law von ihm abließ. Luffys Atem war ein wenig beschleunigt. Unsicher sah er Law an. „Torao, was soll das?“, stammelte er.  
  
„Na, ich zeige mich erkenntlich. Und du solltest wirklich nicht so verkrampft sein. Es wird schon alles gut werden. Da es wahrscheinlich dein erstes Mal ist, ist es verständlich, dass du nervös bist, aber glaub mir, wir werden dir nichts Schlimmes antun“, versprach er hoch und heilig.  
  
„Genau, so sieht es aus, Luffy“, stimmte auch Kid zu. Mit seiner menschlichen Hand fuhr er über Luffys Oberkörper und reizte diesen ein wenig. Luffy wimmerte auf. – „Ich … weiß nicht“, stieß er aus. – „Keine Sorge, wir werden dich von allen Zweifeln befreien. Überlass das einfach nur uns. Stell dir vor, das wird ein neues Abenteuer werden, ja?“, schlug Law vor.  
  
Noch immer zögerlich und unsicher nickte Luffy schließlich. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er sich in so einer Situation zu verhalten hatte. Allerdings war Law ja nicht sein Feind, er würde schon nichts Schlimmes mit ihm machen. „Okay“, antwortete er schließlich.  
  
„Sehr schön, du wirst schon sehen, es wird dir sehr viel Spaß machen“, versprach Law ihm. Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Luffy schließlich. Law und Kid sahen sich an, war ja einfacher als gedacht.  
  
Wieder beugte Law sich hinunter und küsste Luffy, diesmal ein wenig wilder, er versuchte ihn abzulenken, damit Kid sich an Luffys Hose zu schaffen machen konnte. Luffy bemerkte es allerdings und zappelte ein wenig unruhig hin und her. „Nur die Ruhe Luffy, alles in Ordnung“, murmelte Law, während zwei Küssen.  
  
Er fixierte Luffy auf der Matratze und löste den Kuss, allerdings nur um den Hals des Jüngeren hinunter zu wandern. Luffy keuchte auf, als er immer weiter hinunter wanderte, doch plötzlich spürte er einen Schmerz an der Innenseite seines rechten Oberschenkels. „Au, was soll das?“, keuchte er.  
  
„Ups, sorry, meine Krallen sind wohl ein wenig zu scharf“, murmelte Kid. Luffy hob den Blick an, drei lange Kratzer zogen sich jetzt über sein Bein. – Luffy verzog den Mund ein wenig. „Keine Sorge, es ist nur oberflächlich angekratzt“, beruhigte Law ihn. „Und jetzt, da ich schon mal hier unten bin …“  
  
Luffys Augen weiteten sich, als sich Law wieder hinunter beugte. „W-warte mal, was hast du jetzt … woah!“, stöhnte er auf, als Law seinen anderen Oberschenkel ein wenig bearbeitete.  
  
Kid lachte auf. „Ach Luffy, du musst noch eine Menge lernen … Aber keine Sorge, wir werden dir heute noch so einiges beibringen“, meinte er. Danach drückte er einem vollkommen überrumpelten Luffy ebenfalls einen Kuss auf.  
  
  
  
„So Leute, wir machen uns dann mal wieder auf den Weg zum U-Boot“, Shachi und Penguin waren aufgestanden, es war mittlerweile zwei Uhr nachts und sie schwankten schon ziemlich. – „Bis dann!“, meinten die anderen, während die zwei die Bar schon verließen.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich werde mich auch so langsam auf den Rückweg machen“, kam es auch von Usopp. – „Ich bleibe aber noch“, entgegnete Zoro. – „Findest du den Weg dann alleine zurück?“, Usopp zweifelte daran. – „Klar doch!“ – „Weißt du was, ich lasse dir Pflanzi da, die findet den Weg zurück schon, nicht wahr, Pflanzi?“, Usopp sah die Pflanze nicken.  
  
„Ich finde schon alleine zurück, ich lass mich doch nicht von einer Pflanze führen“, beschwerte sich Zoro. – „Na, wir werden sehen, bis dann“, Usopp hob die Hand zum Abschied und ging dann ebenfalls. – „Pah, als ob ich Hilfe von einer Pflanze bräuchte“, Zoro hatte die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzt.  
  
„Das ist definitiv keine normale Pflanze“, murmelte Killer, während er Pflanzi beobachtete, wie sie nach ihrem Wasserglas griff, um noch etwas zu trinken. – „Nein, eine von Usopps Erfindungen … ein wenig gruselig ist es ja schon“, schnaufte Zoro und trank sein Bier aus.  
  
Die beiden verließen die Bar knapp eine Stunde später. „Also, man sieht sich“, meinte Killer und ging in Richtung Adventure Galley. – Zoro grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin, danach sah er sich um. „So, und wo muss ich jetzt lang?“, er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als sich etwas um seine Hand wickelte, er sah runter und erkannte Pflanzi. Sie hatte ihre Ranken um seinen Arm geschlungen und deutete mit einer weiteren Ranke in eine Richtung, danach lief sie los und zog Zoro mit. „Wehe, wir kommen dann nicht an der Sunny an“, brummte Zoro. Allerdings musste er schnell feststellen, dass Pflanzi einen besseren Orientierungssinn hatte. Einige Minuten später standen sie tatsächlich vor der Sunny.  
  
„So ein verdammter Mist, ich habe mich ablenken lassen“, vernahm Zoro leise. Das war doch der Koch. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Sanji, der ebenfalls auf die Sunny zulief. – „Was ist denn mit dir los?“, wollte der Schwertkämpfer wissen. – „Ich habe Luffy aus den Augen gelassen, da mich diese Katzen abgelenkt haben und jetzt ist sie weg! Das ist furchtbar!“, jammerte der Smutje.  
  
„Katzen? Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Und keine Sorge, der taucht schon irgendwann wieder auf, spätestens, wenn er Hunger hat“, meinte Zoro. – „Ach, wir waren in einer Neko-Bar und ich hoffe diesmal echt, dass du Recht hast. Gar nicht auszudenken, was alles passieren könnte“, er raufte sich die Haare. – Zoro dachte kurz an die Wette. „Ich hoffe mal, es wird gar nichts passieren“, mit diesen Worten ging er auf das Schiff.


	14. Kapitel 13

10\. Juni 1525  
  
Ziemlich verschwitzt und außer Atem lag Luffy auf dem Bett, er starrte die Decke an. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Kratzern und einigen Bisswunden übersäht, wobei die Kratzer alle von Kids Metallarm stammten, das Ding war vielleicht scharfkantig …  
  
Kid war bereits dabei, sich wieder anzuziehen, Law saß noch neben ihm auf dem Bett. „Hm, Luffy, du darfst übrigens niemandem hiervon erzählen, ist das klar?“, setzte der Chirurg an. – Luffy richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen ab. „Warum denn nicht?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Na ja, weil man das nicht macht, klar? Niemand, wirklich niemand – keine Fremden und erst recht keiner aus deiner Crew – darf davon erfahren. Das ist … nämlich ein Geheimnis, klar?“, erklärte Law ihm. - „Ach so … ein Geheimnis“, murmelte Luffy. „Okay, hab ich verstanden, ich werde es niemandem sagen“, versprach er.  
  
„Hey, Luffy, hast du Lust, dass nächsten Abend zu wiederholen? Hat doch Spaß gemacht“, meinte Kid. – „Hm-m, ähm, von mir aus“, Luffy war noch immer ein wenig unsicher. – „Fein, dann komm einfach wieder hierher, sobald es dunkel wird“, teilte ihm Kid mit. – „Okay.“  
  
Luffy rutschte an den Bettrand und begann dann, sich seine Unterwäsche … beziehungsweise nur noch seinen Slip anzuziehen, den BH hatte Kid ja kaputt gemacht. Er zog sich auch schnell die Hose über. Kid griff währenddessen nach Luffys Bluse und hob sie auf. „Hier“, er hielt sie ihm hin. Doch als Luffy danach griff und zog, konnte man ein Reißen hören.  
  
„Wah! Das ist gar nicht gut“, stammelte Luffy und hielt die zerrissene Bluse in der Hand. „Ich bin kein Mann mehr, ich kann doch nicht ohne Oberteil draußen rum spazieren, was mach ich denn jetzt?“, sofort war die Panik wieder da.  
  
„Hm, ich stelle immer wieder fest, dass meine Krallen doch ziemlich scharfkantig sind …“, überlegte Kid. – „Das hilft mir nicht!“, kam es von Luffy, er hatte seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, sein Gesicht war gerötet. – Law stieß die Luft aus, danach hielt er Luffy seinen Pullover hin. „Hier nimm.“ – Luffy nahm ihm das Kleidungsstück ab und zog es sich über. „Danke“, nuschelte er.  
  
Sie verließen das Hotel, blieben davor aber stehen. „So, Strohhut, findest du alleine zu deinem Schiff zurück? Es wäre etwas zu auffällig, wenn wir beide auch noch mitkommen würden“, meinte Kid.  
  
„Klar, finde ich zurück. Ähm … also, dann bis morgen?“, er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. – „Ja, bis morgen, Mugiwara-ya. Beziehungsweise, bis später“, damit drehte er sich um und ging. Auch Kid verabschiedete sich.  
  
Seufzend setzte sich Luffy in Bewegung. Sein Oberschenkel brannte ziemlich, jetzt, da der Stoff über die Kratzer schabte. Luffy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sich dann um. Wo ging es jetzt zu seinem Schiff? Er hatte gar nicht auf den Weg geachtet, den sie ersten gegangen waren.  
  
Er verzog den Mund leicht und ging dann einfach weiter. Er würde schon irgendwie ankommen. Einige Zeit verging, ehe er aus einer Gasse plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. „Hey, Mädel, na zeig doch mal etwas mehr. Komm schon, stell dich nicht so an“, kam es von einer rauen Männerstimme. Einige andere lachten und leise war ein Wimmern zu vernehmen.  
  
Luffy blieb stehen, er zögerte nur ganz kurz, ehe er in die Gasse lief. Da brauchte anscheinend jemand Hilfe. Er war zwar ein wenig schwächer als sonst, aber trotzdem musste er dem Mädchen doch helfen.  
  
Er stieß auf eine Gruppe von drei Männern, die eine Frau umzingelten. Sie hatte rötliches, langes Haar und sah die Gruppe ängstlich an. Einer der Männer tatschte sie gerade an. – „Hey!“, rief Luffy. „Lasst sie in ruhe!“ – Die Männer drehten sich um. „Huh? Was willst du denn … Oh-ha, die ist ja sogar noch süßer und noch viel, viel jünger als die hier“, lachte der eine Mann auf, er ließ die Frau los und ging auf Luffy zu.  
  
„Hey, Kleine, komm und spiel mit uns, ja? Sei ein braves Mädchen“, er wollte nach Luffy greifen, doch dieser wich aus. – „Von wegen! Gum-Gum Pistole!“, seine Faust krachte direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes, es war noch immer ein heftiger Schlag, aber dass würde einen Mann seiner Statur nicht lange aufhalten. – „Du kleines Miststück. Fangt sie!“, rief der Mann, die anderen beiden setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
Luffy zischte und wich aus, er lief an ihnen vorbei und auf die Frau zu. „Komm mit!“, er packte ihre Hand und zog sie mit. Dieser Kräfteverlust war ein ziemlicher Nachteil, er würde sich wann anders darum kümmern müssen.  
  
Sie rannten einige Zeit, immer wieder sah Luffy nach hinten, die Männer folgten ihnen natürlich. Die Frau keuchte schwer, es schien nicht so, als ob sie noch sonderlich lange weiter laufen könnte. Schnell bog Luffy um eine Ecke, hier standen einige Müllcontainer. Er zog die Frau hinter einen und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. „Hey, du, bleib hier. Ich kümmere mich schon irgendwie um die, okay?“  
  
Doch die Frau sah ihn nur mit ängstlichem Blick an, sie hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, allerdings sagte sie nichts, sie schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und zog an seinem Arm. „Nein, ich muss etwas machen, sonst fangen die uns noch“, versuchte Luffy ihr zu erklären. „Keine Angst, ich schaff das schon!“  
  
Er löste sich von ihrem Griff und trat dann wieder aus der Seitengasse hinaus. Die Männer hatten schnell zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. „Haha, da bist du ja, Schätzchen, komm, Spiel mit uns, es wird dir gefallen“, lachte der Kerl auf.  
  
„Gear 2“, Luffy pumpte sich auf. – „Hoho, Teufelskräfte, na komm nur her“, der zweite Mann stellte sich vor Luffy, sein Lachen zerteilte – wie es schien – sein Gesicht. „Gum-Grum Jet Gatling!“ Unzählige Fäuste krachten auf den Kerl ein, doch dieser lachte nur auf.  
  
„Wie niedlich! Pass mal auf“, er griff mitten in den Angriff rein, der ihn trotz allem eigentlich hätte umpusten müssen, und packte Luffys Arm. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn zu sich und schleuderte ihn dann gegen die Mauer. Luffy keuchte auf, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er wurde wieder zurückgezogen. Der Kerl hob ihn hoch. „Na, Sweety Pie, du solltest dich lieber ruhig verhalten, dann passiert dir nichts“, er zog Luffys Arme lang und verknotete sie.  
  
„Von wegen – Gum-Gum Jet Stamp Gatling!“, diesmal krachten seine Füße auf den Kerl ein, doch auch sie prallten einfach ab. Benutzte er Busoushoku? – „Schätzchen, das funktioniert nicht. Ich hab so viel Masse, dass mir Schläge und Tritte nichts mehr ausmachen“, es stimmte, der Kerl war ziemlich fett.  
  
„Also, Micky, mach mit der Kleinen was du willst, ich halt sie fest“, er hob Luffy wieder hoch drehte ihn aber zu Micky um. Dieser starrte Luffy an, dann grabschte er nach dessen Hosenbund. – „Hey, lass das!“, rief Luffy. Er versuchte nach Micky zu treten, aber der dritte Kerl mischte sich ein. Er packte Luffys Beine und hielt sie erst einmal fest.  
  
„Hey, Kleine, hör auf so rumzuzappeln oder ich schneid dir deine Beine ab, hast du kapiert. Lass den Boss machen“, blaffte er ihn an. – Luffy knurrte auf. „Von wegen! Als ob ich euch einfach machen lasse, was immer ihr wollt!“, er versuchte, seine Beine zu befreien, doch der Kerl ließ nicht locker.  
  
„Hört sofort auf!“, schrie jemand, es war die Frau, die sich eigentlich hinter den Müllcontainern verstecken sollte. Plötzlich setzte in Luffys Gehirn ein solcher Schmerz ein, wie er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte, es fühlte sich so an, als ob jede seiner Gehirnwindungen einzeln zerstückelt wurde. Der Kerl, der ihn fest hielt, ließ ihn plötzlich auf den Boden fallen, auch dieser krümmte sich vor Schmerz.  
  
Die anderen beiden vor ihm hielten sich die Ohren zu, sie schrien auch unter schmerzen auf. „Lasst sie sofort in Ruhe, oder ihr werdet es bereuen.“ Luffys Atem beschleunigte sich, als der Schmerz immer heftiger wurde, er presste sich seine Hände, die er wieder entknotete hatte, auf die Ohren, doch der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und liefen heiß über seine Wangen, er hatte die Augen zusammen gepresst und drückte seinen Kopf auf den Boden. Er wand sich, aber der Schmerz wollte einfach nicht vergehen.  
  
Da hockte sich die Frau neben ihn, sie zog an ihm und versuchte ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Als das aber nicht klappte, schleifte sie ihn solange mit, bis der Schmerz in Luffys Gehirn nach ließ und er aufstehen konnte. „Was … was war das?“, japste Luffy, er sah zu den Männern, die regungslos auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
Die Frau nahm sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie tippte kurz auf ihren Mund und zeigte dann auf die Männer. „Hast du das gemacht? Der Schmerz und so?“, fragte Luffy. Heftig nickte die Frau, deutete aber an, dass sie weiter laufen sollten.  
  
Noch immer etwas geschlaucht, stand Luffy schließlich auf und sie liefen gemeinsam den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Der Piratenkapitän zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er sich gegen eine Wand lehnte. „Kannst du mir sagen, was du gemacht hast? Das war ja schrecklich.“  
  
Betrübt blickte die Frau zu Boden, sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Passiert das immer, wenn du sprichst?“, fragte Luffy. Schnell nickte sie. „Das sind wohl Teufelskräfte“, wieder ein Nicken. „Hm, na gut. Ähm, wohnst du hier? Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“ – Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und hob unbestimmt die Schulter an. Sie deutete auf das Meer. – „Verstehe, du wohnst nicht hier. Hm, dann komm doch mit zur Sunny, da bist du erst mal in Sicherheit“, bot er ihr an.  
  
Sie sah auf, ein wenig überrascht, doch dann nickte sie, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Gut, dann komm“, Luffy stand auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich muss die Sunny zwar erst einmal Suchen, aber wir werden sie schon finden.“, meinte Luffy zuversichtlich.  
  
Zu zweit machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg, es dauerte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, ehe sie das Schiff erreichten. „Endlich gefunden …“, seufzte Luffy erleichtert. – „Luffy-chwan, oh Luffy-chwan! Du bist wieder da, ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Es tut mir ja so Leid, dass ich dich aus den Augen gelassen habe, ich hoffe, Kid und Law haben sich anständig verhalten“, kam es aufgeregt von Sanji, er drückte Luffy an sich und heulte fast.  
  
„Hey, Sanji, Vorsicht, mir geht’s gut“, antwortete Luffy. „Und ja, haben sie“, murmelte er noch, er durfte ja niemandem sagen, was sie gemacht hatten. Erleichtert ließ Sanji ihn los. Erst da schien er die Frau zu bemerkten.  
  
„Uoh, Luffy, wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?“, aber er bemerkte auch, dass Luffy etwas anderes anhatte. „Und warum zum Teufel hast du Trafalgars Pullover an?“ – Luffy zuckte zusammen, was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass Kid seine Bluse und seinen BH kaputt gemacht hatte. – „Ähm … also, sie habe ich unterwegs getroffen, Einige Kerle haben sie belästigt und na ja … Kid ist mit seiner Kralle an meiner Bluse hängen geblieben, da ist sie halt kaputt gegangen, deshalb hat Torao mit seinen Pullover gegeben, also alles in Ordnung“, er lächelte ihn breit an, hoffte, dass er nicht weiter nachfragen würde.  
  
Ein wenig misstrauisch betrachtete Sanji seinen Kapitän, doch schließlich seufzte er: „Okay, gut, kommt mit rein.“ Zu dritt betraten sie das Schiff. Die anderen schliefen bereits, lediglich Sanji war noch wach gewesen und hatte Wache gehalten.  
  
Ein Gähnen entfuhr Luffy. „Hm, komm mit, du kannst mit in meinem Bett schlafen“, meinte er zu der Frau. Diese sah ihn zwar ein wenig unsicher an, nickte jedoch, wahrscheinlich wollte sie nicht unhöflich wirken.  
  
Sie betraten das Frauenschlafzimmer. Robin und Nami schliefen noch immer friedlich. So wie er war, ließ Luffy sich auf das Bett fallen, er war fix und fertig, zudem hatte die Frau ja auch nichts zum Umziehen da. Diese lag an der Kante und hatte Luffy den Rücken zu gedreht.  
  
Auch Luffy drehte sich auf die Seite, auch wenn er hundemüde war, geistern ihm immer wieder Kid und Law im Kopf herum. Er spürte, dass seine Wangen heiß wurden, als er daran zurück dachte. Sie wollten, dass er diese Nacht wieder zu ihnen kam … Er selbst war sich allerdings nicht so sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Es war irgendwie seltsam für ihn gewesen, er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er wollte jetzt endlich schlafen!  
  
10\. Juni 1525  
  
Der Morgen fing ziemlich turbulent an. „Oi, Luffy, wach auf!“, ertönte Namis Stimme. Sie packte ihn ziemlich unsanft an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. – Luffy grummelte etwas vor sich hin und schlug dann die Augen auf. „Was denn?“, fragte er müde.  
  
„Erstens, warum trägst du Laws Pullover, zweitens, warum trägst du überhaupt Straßenkleidung im Bett und drittens, wer ist das da neben dir?“, sie deutete wütend auf die Frau, diese war aufgewacht und sah Nami sehr ängstlich an.  
  
Vollkommen verpennt richtete sich Luffy auch zum Sitzen auf. „Kid hat meine Bluse kaputt gemacht, ich war zu faul, mich umzuziehen und … ich weiß nicht wer sie ist, ich kenne ihren Namen nicht“, gähnte Luffy.  
  
„Hmpf, hey, wer bist?“, fragte Nami ziemlich schroff, was war mit ihr los? Warum war sie so schlecht gelaunt? Doch die Frau schwieg weiterhin, sie sah sich ein wenig ängstlich um, zwar versuchte sie mit den Lippen ihren Namen zu formen, aber Nami achtete gar nicht darauf. „Na, was ist, sprich endlich!“ Oh ja, gestern war wohl irgendetwas vorgefallen, sie war ziemlich schlecht drauf.  
  
„Nami, beruhige dich. Sie kann doch gar nichts dafür“, versuchte Robin die Navigatorin zu beruhigen. Gestern hatte es eine Auseinandersetzung mit einigen Kerlen gegeben, die Nami dafür aufgezogen hatten, dass sie shoppen ging. Das ganze war in einem ziemlich üblen Handgemenge geendet, ehe Robin es geschafft hatte, alle einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
„Genau! Zudem ist es nicht gut wenn sie spricht. Das tut ziemlich weh!“, setzte jetzt auch Luffy hinzu. – „Wie meinst du das jetzt?“, fuhr Nami ihn an. – „Äh, ja, es tut halt stark im Kopf weh, wenn sie spricht. Sie hat Teufelskräfte“, erklärte er. – „Von mir aus“, Nami ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und kramte Papier und einen Stift hervor. „Dann schreib eben auf, wie du heißt“, sie drückte ihr die beiden Sachen in die Hand.  
  
Hastig nickt die Frau und kritzelte schnell mit einer kaum lesbaren Schrift, ihren Namen auf das Papier. „RHEA“, war nun darauf zu lesen. – „Rhea, ein schöner Name“, meinte Robin. Die Frau nickte und lächelte leicht.  
  
Nami hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Und nun? Zu wem gehört sie wohl?“, fragte sie in die Runde. – „Hm, sie lebt auf jeden Fall nicht hier, sie kommt von woanders her“, merkte Luffy an.  
  
„Hast du vielleicht eine Teleschnecke bei dir? Oder weißt du, wo wir deine Piratencrew finden können?“, hakte Robin nach. Doch Rhea schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie sah betrübt aus. – „Na, macht nichts, wir finden schon eine Lösung“, meinte Luffy zuversichtlich. Schüchtern lächelte Rhea ihn an.  
  
„Hm, bis dahin gehst du erst einmal Baden, würde ich sagen, du bist dreckig und all das“, brummte Nami, sie betrachtete Luffy von oben bis unten, eine Augenbraue hatte sie dabei hochgezogen.  
  
„Ja, das werde ich jetzt auch tun. Hatte ich sowieso vor“, er stieß die Luft aus. – „Und du solltest dich endlich mal ein wenig abregen, Nami, trink einen Kaffee oder so etwas, aber lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an uns aus“, mischte sich Robin ein.  
  
„Ja, ja, schon gut“, grummelte Nami und verließ den Raum. – „Hui, ziemlich schlecht gelaunt“, nuschelte Luffy und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann sah er zu Rhea. „Willst du auch baden?“ Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie deutete mit dem Finger auf sich. „Ja, dich meine ich“, lachte Luffy.  
  
Schüchtern nickte Rhea und erhob sich dann. Auch sie war ein wenig schmutzig. „Dann komme ich auch mit“, teilte Robin ihnen mit. Zu dritt gingen sie ins Bad und Robin bereitete alles vor, während sich Luffy schon mal seiner Sachen entledigte.  
  
Zuerst bemerkte es die Archäologin nicht, doch als er sich drehte, konnte man die drei langen Kratzer an seinem Oberschenkel erkennen, auch sein restlicher Körper war mit Wunden übersät, obwohl die alle nicht so heraus stachen.  
  
„Luffy, was hast du denn da gemacht?“, stieß Robin entsetzt aus. Sie trat an Luffy heran und begutachtete den großen Kratzer. – Luffy zuckte zusammen und Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen. Das sollte ja niemand wissen. „Ähm, keine Ahnung, bin wohl gestern irgendwo hängen geblieben“, stammelte er.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Deine Hose wies keinerlei Risse auf, sie war noch intakt!“, eindringlich sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Und vor allem an so einer ungewöhnlichen Stelle.“ – Rhea tippte sie plötzlich an. Sie deutete auf Luffys Schnitte und führte mit der Hand eine Bewegung aus, als würde sie jemanden kratzen. Zudem baute sie sich vor Robin auf. Die Archäologin beobachtete die stumme Frau einige Zeit.  
  
„Ah! Genau, das muss passiert sein, als mich einer der Kerle angetatscht hat“, kam Luffy die Idee. „Du musst wissen, dem haben meine Angriffe nichts ausgemacht und er hatte mich schon gepackt und alles. Er wollte mir die Hose ausziehen, vielleicht hat er mich da gekratzt“, hoffentlich glaubte sie ihm das.  
  
Robin holte tief Luft, sie wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Mit der Hand fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. „Nun, wenn du das sagst … Aber es ist doch wirklich alles in Ordnung, Luffy, dir ist wirklich nichts anderes zugestoßen?“, noch immer lag ihr prüfender Blick auf ihrem Kapitän.  
  
„Nein, alles bestens“, antwortete er. „Wollen wir dann baden gehen?“, nervös schielte er in Richtung des Wassers. – Robin seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Wenn alles gut ist, dann schon“, murmelte sie nur.  
  
Erleichtert stieß Luffy die Luft aus, das war knapp gewesen. Er würde Kid sagen müssen, dass er ihn nicht mehr kratzen durfte. Nachdem er sich zuerst abgeduscht hatte, stieg er zu Rhea und Robin in die Wanne. Das warme Wasser tat gut, auch wenn die Kratzer dadurch ein wenig brannten.


	15. Kapitel 14

10\. Juni 1525  
  
Nami saß an Deck, mittlerweile hatte sie sich ein wenig beruhigt. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee und blätterte in der Zeitung. Sie bemerkte die fremde Person, die plötzlich auf dem Deck stand zuerst gar nicht, weshalb sie ziemlich heftig zusammen fuhr, als diese mit Sprechen anfing. „Guten Tag, ich habe gehört, dass sich Rhea hier befindet.“  
  
„Was zum …“, stieß die Navigatorin aus und drehte sich im Stuhl um. Als sie die Person sah, die auf dem Deck stand, stockte ihr der Atem. Es war eine Frau, schätzungsweise Anfang dreißig, sie hatte blondes Haar, welches sie streng zurück gegelt hatte und hellblaue Augen, sie wirkten sehr kalt, ihr Blick war direkt auf die Navigatorin gerichtet. Die Frau trug einen weißen Anzug.  
  
„Also, ist Rhea nun hier?“, fragte sie erneut. Sie schritt auf Nami zu und umrundete den Stuhl. – „Rhea?“, Nami überlegte, sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf um diesen frei zu bekommen. „Kleinen Moment mal, Stopp! Was machen Sie auf unserem Schiff und wer sind Sie?“, sie richtete sich auf und baute sich vor der Frau auf, diese war geringfügig kleiner.  
  
„Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich heiße Hel und ich bin auf der Suche nach Rhea“, erklärte sie erneut. – „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass diese Rhea ausgerechnet hier ist?“, wollte Nami wissen. – „Weil ich es weiß, ich weiß immer, wo mein kleiner Schatz ist“, sie kicherte, es klang weder süß noch freundlich. Im Gegenteil, es wirkte er böse und ein wenig Angst einflößend. Namis Augen wurden schmal.  
  
„Ich ließ sie die Nacht über hier, weil ich wusste, dass ihr hier keine Gefahr droht, aber nun habe ich Sehnsucht, nach meinem kleinen Schatz. Sie muss bei mir sein“, meinte Hel. „Also, lässt du mich nun zu ihr, oder muss ich mir selbst meinen Weg bahnen?“  
  
„Tsh, Sie sind ja sehr von sich überzeugt“, brummte Nami. – Hel lachte wieder. „Das muss ich auch sein, aber ehrlich? Ich habe keine Lust, jetzt zu kämpfen, bring mir Rhea einfach her und ich gehe wieder“, teilte sie Nami mit.  
  
„Sie wollen mich wohl verarschen?! Verschwinden Sie, sonst wird es unschön. Ich bin derzeit sowieso ziemlich schlecht gelaunt“, knurrte Nami, sie hatte ihren Klima-Takt-Stock gezogen. – Hel hob eine Augenbraue an. „Geht es nicht ohne Kampf? Dabei wollte ich doch extra freundlich bleiben“, sie stieß tief die Luft aus. „Wenn es denn sein muss. Komm nur her“, sie winkte Nami zu sich.  
  
Doch ehe die ganze Sache eskalieren konnte, tauchte plötzlich Sanji auf. „Was ist denn hier draußen los?“, fragte er. – „Tja, die da, taucht hier einfach so auf dem Schiff auf und wird dann auch noch frech“, murrte Nami. – „Wuah, noch eine hübsche Lady!“, er sprang sofort auf Hel zu. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, schöne Frau? Verzeihen Sie Namis Auftritt, sie ist derzeit ziemlich schlecht gelaunt“, entschuldigte sich Sanji auch noch.  
  
Nami reichte es so langsam. „Hey, Sanji! Warum zum Teufel entschuldigst du dich? Sie ist hier einfach so auf unserem Schiff aufgetaucht“, erklärte sie noch einmal. – „Und ich sagte, dass ich nur auf der Suche nach Rhea bin. Bringt sie mir her und ich bin sofort wieder weg“, Hel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Wer ist Rhea?“, wollte Sanji wissen. – „Das ist die Frau, die Luffy mit angeschleppt hat“, seufzte Nami auf. Noch immer starrte sie wütend auf Hel. Diese hingegen sah mit einem … fast schon herablassendem Blick zu Nami.  
  
„Ach, diese Schönheit suchen Sie also, ich werde sie sofort herholen“, so gleich machte sich Sanji auf die Suche nach Rhea. – Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen auf die Auseinandersetzung aufmerksam geworden und kamen auf das Deck. Hel sah die restlichen Mitglieder der Mugiwara-Bande an und blieb zuerst an Brook und dann an Chopper hängen.  
  
„Hey! Ihr seid doch Teufelskraft-Nutzer, habe ich recht?“, fragte sie die beiden. – „Ja, sind wir“, antwortete Chopper. – „Yohohoho, in der Tat. Gestatten Sie mir eine Bitte? Dürfte ich Ihr Höschen sehen?“, fragte Brook.  
  
Hel hob eine Augenbraue an. „Nur wenn ich deine DNS bekomme“, antwortete sie. – „Sie wollen was?“, Brook war verwirrt. – „Du darfst mein Höschen nur sehen, wenn ich vorher einige Proben deiner DNS bekomme. Ich bin Forscherin und beschäftige mich schon lange mit Teufelsfrüchten“, erklärte sie.  
  
„Okay! Das ist es mir wert!“, willigte Brook einfach so ein. – „Sehr schön“, Hel zog aus ihrer Manteltasche eine Phiole. „Blut kann ich dir ja nicht abnehmen, du besitzt ja keines, aber ich denke, es funktioniert genauso gut, wenn ich ein wenig von deinem Knochen abschabe. Die Haare gehen auch“, murmelte Hel.  
  
„Nein, nicht den Afro! Den dürfen Sie nicht anfassen“, wehrte Brook ab. – „Gut, wie du willst“, gleichgültig zuckte Hel mit den Schultern. Doch ehe sie anfangen konnte, etwas von den Knochen abzuschaben, mischte sich Nami ein. – „Hey, Brook, gib nicht einfach so deine DNS her! Wer weiß, was die damit vorhat!“, gab sie zu bedenken.  
  
„Ich habe nur einige Untersuchungen damit vor. Ich beschäftige mich schon seit Jahren damit, in wie weit sich der Körper durch die Teufelskräfte verändert. Und er hier, ist ein außergewöhnliches Versuchsobjekt. Sag, welche Teufelsfurcht hast du gegessen?“, wollte Hel wissen.  
  
„Ich aß einst von der Totenreich-Frucht, die meiste Zeit brachte sie mir nichts, erst als ich starb, aktivierten sich ihre Kräfte“, erklärte Brook. – Schnell kritzelte Hel die Informationen in ein Notizbuch. „Faszinierend. Und du, Rentier, von welcher Frucht hast du gegessen? Und dürfte ich auch von dir DNS-Proben nehmen?“, hakte sie nach.  
  
„Ähm, ich weiß nicht so recht“, kam es unsicher von Chopper. „Was passiert denn mit den Proben?“ – „Nicht schlimmes, das schwöre ich! Ich brauche sie lediglich für meine Forschungen. Ich will so viele Proben von Teufelskraft-Nutzern bekommen, wie es nur geht, ich will alles über die Teufelskräfte erfahren. Mich stellt es nicht zufrieden, dass man einfach von einer Frucht abbeißt und man dann plötzlich diese Kräfte hat. Ich will herausfinden, wie das funktioniert und wie es den Körper genau verändert“, führte sie weiter aus.  
  
„Hm-m, wenn du mir versprichst, nichts böses damit zu machen, kannst du sie haben“, murmelte Chopper nach einigen Überlegungen. – „Oh, das ist ja so lieb von euch. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ihr meine Forschungen damit unterstützt“, strahlte Hel, danach fing sie an, an Brooks Knochen herum zu kratzen um so einige Splitter einzufangen. Sie verschloss die Phiole gut und beschriftete sie sogleich. Danach entfernte sie einige Strähnen von Choppers Fell und steckte diese in eine andere Phiole, welche sie ebenfalls beschriftete, sie nahm ihm zusätzlich noch ein wenig Blut ab. Danach verstaute sie alles in einem ausgepolsterten Metallkästchen, damit nichts kaputt ging.  
  
„Und jetzt darf ich Ihr Höschen sehen?“, hakte Brook noch einmal nach. – „Aber natürlich, das habe ich ja versprochen“, Hel entledigte sich ihres langen Mantels, danach öffnete sie in aller Seelenruhe ihre Hose.  
  
„Moment! Sie wollen sich doch hier nicht wirklich ausziehen?“, mischte sie Nami ein. Sie fand es echt seltsam, dass jemand freiwillig sein Höschen zeigen wollte. – „Doch, ich halte meine Versprechen ein. Zudem, es ist ja nur ein Höschen“, sie schmunzelte und zog an der rechten Seite ihre Hose ein Stück hinunter. Zum Vorschein kam ein weißer Slip mit reichlich Spitze verziert. Allein schon dieses Kleidungsstück sah sehr, sehr teuer aus. Wahrscheinlich teurer als Namis halber Kleiderschrank zusammen.  
  
„Wuah! Wie toll“, stieß Brook aus und betrachtete das Kleidungsstück. In dem Moment trat Sanji mit Robin, Luffy und Rhea wieder auf das Deck. – „Wa-wa-was geht denn hier vor?!“, rief er entsetzt, als er die Szene, wie Hel Brook ihr Höschen zeigte, sah. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, Brook, warum zeigt sie dir das? Sag es mir!“, flehte der Smutje das Skelett an.  
  
„Ich hab ihr nur meine DNS gegeben“, antwortete er. Sanji drehte sich zu Hel um, die dabei war, sich wieder anzuziehen. – „I-ich werde dir auch meine DNS geben, alles was du willst, aber lass mich auch noch mal gucken!“, bettelte Sanji.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, wenn du kein Teufelskraft-Nutzer bist, dann interessiert mich deine DNS nicht“, meinte sie, während sie sich ihren Mantel wieder überzog und schnurstracks auf Rhea zuging. „Rhea, mein kleiner Schatz! Du darfst mir nie wieder solche Sorgen bereiten, verstanden?“, eigentlich könnte man meinen, dass in dem Satz lauter Sorge mitschwang, eigentlich hätte er auch nur so richtig geklungen … doch Nami stutze, als sie ihn hörte. Hels Stimme war kalt und hart, es klang absolut falsch. Zudem klang er am Anfang auch Besitz ergreifend, als ob sie gar Rhea gar nicht als Mensch, sondern tatsächlich als Gegenstand betrachtete.  
  
„Huh? Wer bist du denn? Gehörst du zu Rhea?“, wollte Luffy wissen, er betrachtete die für ihn fremde Frau, irgendwie hatte er kein ganz so gutes Gefühl dabei. – „Ich heiße Hel und ich bin gestern Abend fast vor Sorge um meinen kleinen Schatz hier gestorben“, theatralisch legte sie sich eine Hand an die Stirn. Danach packte sie Rhea an den Schultern. „Tu mir das nicht noch einmal an, hast du verstanden?“  
  
Zitternd nickte Rhea, Nami konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass dort Angst lag. Angst vor dieser Frau. „Hey, wie genau stehen Sie eigentlich zu Rhea?“, wollte sie wissen. – Hel drehte sich zu Nami um. „Nun … ich bin ihr Boss. Und Rhea ist mein kleiner Schatz, mein ganzer Stolz“, erklärte sie.  
  
„Ach ja? Es sieht aber so aus, als ob sie Angst hätte“, sprach die Navigatorin ihre Gedanken aus. – Plötzlich trat Rhea einige Schritte nach vorne und schüttelte den Kopf. Wollte sie tatsächlich verneinen? Jeder Blinde sah doch, dass sie Angst hatte.  
  
„Sprich ruhig, Rhea, ich bin für dich da“, meinte Hel und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. – „Was, Moment, mal, das tut doch weh, wenn sie spricht!“, mischte sich Luffy ein. – „Ah, du hast schon Kontakt mit ihrer Teufelskraft gehabt? Hm, interessant, aber hier“, sie hielt einen Ring hoch. „Zieh das an Rhea, dann ist alles gut“, sie hielt ihr den Ring hin.  
  
Nickend zog sie das Schmuckstück an. Danach sah sie zu Nami. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versicherte sie ihr. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Hel, wie könnte ich, immerhin hilft sie mir, so gut sie kann, mit dieser schrecklichen Kraft fertig zu werden“, sie schluchzte leise.  
  
Namis Augen verengten sich. „Das sah eben aber ganz anders aus“, murrte sie. – „Nein, nein, es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Sorge, Hel ist eine sehr freundliche Person, die niemandem etwas antun könnte. Glaub mir, wäre sie nicht gewesen … dann hätte ich …“, schluchzend brach sie ab. „Dann wäre ich mit meiner Schuld nicht fertig geworden“, endete sie nach einigen Sekunden.  
  
„Schuld?“, Luffy sah zu Rhea auf. „Was denn für eine Schuld?“ – „Meine Teufelskräfte sind schrecklich, du hast doch gesehen, was ich damit anrichten kann. Und es tut mir wirklich so Leid, dass ich auch dich damit verletzt habe, ich fürchtete, dass sie dir Schlimmes antun würden“, sie bedeckte mit den Händen ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Ach, mach dir darum keine Sorgen, die hätten mir schon nichts angetan, ich bin zwar schwächer als vorher aber so schwach nun auch nicht. Zur Not hätte ich Haki eingesetzt“, winkte Luffy ab. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, was da eigentlich genau passiert ist. Und warum bist du schuldig?“  
  
Rhea schluckte und setzte dann erneut mit Sprechen an. „Meine Stimme versetzt die Luft in extreme Schwingungen, wenn diese an durch das Gehör an das Gehirn geleitet werden, löst es einen heftigen Schmerz aus. Diese Schwingungen beschädigen das Gehirn nach und nach und irgendwann sterben die Leute dadurch“, erklärte sie, dabei liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich kann die Kräfte nicht kontrollieren und die ganze Zeit Seesteinschmuck zu tragen, ist auch zu anstrengend, weshalb mir nur eins bleibt und zwar so wenig wie möglich zu sprechen.“  
  
„Kurz nachdem sie die Teufelskräfte bekam, fing sie an zu reden und verletzte dadurch einen kleinen Jungen, er starb schließlich. Das ist die Schuld, die sie auf sich geladen hat. Und deswegen versuche ich so viel wie möglich über Teufelskräfte heraus zu finden. Ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, vielleicht ein Medikament, dass die Kräfte unterdrückt, sodass Leute mit Fähigkeiten, die sie nicht kontrollieren können, wie in Rheas Fall, wieder normal leben können“, setzte Hel hinzu. „Als ich sie fand, war sie gerade dabei, sich zu töten, zum Glück konnte ich sie davon abhalten. Sie ist so zerbrechlich, so eine Teufelskraft passt einfach nicht zu ihr“, Hel stieß die Luft aus. Rhea war auf einem der Stühle zusammen gesunken, Hel legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen die Tränen fort.  
  
„Oh, das ist einfach so schrecklich“, heulte Brook. „Dann bin ich natürlich froh, wenn ich mit meiner DNS Ihre Forschungen unterstützen kann. Sie sind ja so selbstlos und widmen Ihr Leben Forschungen, die das Leben anderer besser machen sollen!“  
  
Namis Augen verengten sich, irgendetwas kam ihr immer noch seltsam vor, aber sie konnte nicht sagen was es war. – „Dann scheinst du ja doch eine nette Person zu sein“, kam es von Luffy. – Hel lächelte ihn an. „Danke schön, aber das ist mir unangenehm. Aber eine Frage noch, gibt es hier noch weitere Teufelskraft-Nutzer?“  
  
„Ja, ich hab auch Teufelskräfte“, antwortete Luffy sofort. Robin schwieg allerdings, auch ihr Gefühl bei dieser Frau war nicht ganz so gut. – „So? Darf ich dann von dir einige Proben nehmen?“, fragte Hel mit zuckersüßer Stimme. So süß das Namis Gefühl sich immer weiter verschlechterte.  
  
„Aber klar doch“, Luffy streckte ihr den Arm hin. – „Sehr schön, was hast du für Kräfte?“ – „Ich hab von der Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen.“ – Da hielt Hel inne. „Die … Gum-Gum-Frucht? Soweit ich informiert bin, wurde sie doch von einem Piraten-Jungen gegessen …“  
  
„Ja, das bin ich. Monkey D. Luffy, der zukünftige König der Piraten“, grinste Luffy breit. „Ich bin nur vorübergehend eine Frau“, setzte er noch hinzu. – „Hm, verstehe, dann hattest du wahrscheinlich Kontakt mit der Hormon-Frucht“, vermutete sie. – „Ho? Kennst du Iva-chan?“, wollte Luffy wissen.  
  
„Ja“, war alles, was Hel dazu sagte, danach nahm sie ihm ein wenig Blut ab, auch diese Phiole wurde beschriftet und sicher in der Box verstaut. „Gut, dann war es das schon, vielen Dank für die Proben, das wird meiner Forschung sicher sehr nützlich sein“, sie lächelte Luffy, Brook und Chopper an.  
  
„Gerne doch“, antworteten die drei. – „Also … ich denke mal, Rhea und ich sollten uns dann wieder verabschieden. Wir wollten eigentlich schon wesentlich früher abreisen, aber ich musste sie ja erst noch abholen. Vielen Dank, Luffy, dass du ihr geholfen hast“, meinte Hel. – „Na, kein Problem“, lachte Luffy, er hatte eine Hand an den Hinterkopf gelegt.  
  
„Also, Rhea, kommst du dann? Wir wollen los“, Hel drehte sich um und ging schon auf die Reling zu. – „Ja, ich komme, Hel“, antwortete Rhea, auch setzte sich in Bewegung, drehte sich aber gleichzeitig noch einmal zu Robin um und suchte gezielt den Blick der Archäologin.  
  
Robins Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Blick der anderen Frau bemerkte. In ihm lag etwas, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dieser Blick war so voller Angst. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Hel hatte das Schiff schon verlassen und auch Rhea sprang gerade von Bord. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
  
„Hey, Robin! Warum hast du ihr keine Proben gegeben?“, wollte Chopper wissen. – Robin schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen. „Weil ich dieser Frau nicht vertraue, ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.“ – „Du auch? Mir kam diese Hel einfach nur falsch vor“, merkte auch Nami an.  
  
„Ach quatsch, hört auf, so schlecht über sie zu reden. Sie ist doch so ein netter Mensch!“, meinte Brook. – „Ist ja klar, dass du sie in Schutz nimmst. Immerhin durftest du ihr Höschen sehen“, seufzte Nami auf. „Ich denke zudem, dass es ein Fehler von euch war, ihr Proben zu geben.“  
  
„Das hast du dir sicher nur eingebildet, Nami“, stimmte auch Sanji zu. – „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Mir ist es eiskalt über den Rücken gelaufen, als Hel geredet hat“, merkte auch Usopp an. – „Und in ihrer Erzählung kam sie mir auch ein wenig zu freundlich und großzügig rüber“, Nami hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Am liebsten würde ich ihr hinterher rennen und ihr die Proben wieder abnehmen.“  
  
„Da wäre ich auch glatt dafür“, überlegte Robin, sie hatte sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt, auf dem zuvor Rhea gesessen hat. Sie sah auf den Boden und bemerkte dort den Ring, den Hel ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hob ihn auf, in der Annahme, dass er aus Seestein war, doch ihre Kräfte ließen nicht nach.  
  
„Rhea meinte doch, dass sie ihre Teufelskräfte nicht kontrollieren kann, oder?“, hakte sie noch einmal nach. – „Ja, das stimmt, was hast du denn da?“, wollte Nami wissen. – „Das ist der Ring, den sie getragen hat. Eigentlich dachte ich, er sei aus Seestein, doch das ist er nicht. Das ist einfach nur ein ganz normaler Ring“, stellte sie fest  
  
„Was? Aber wie konnte sie dann mit uns Sprechen? Kann sie sie doch kontrollieren?“, Luffy hatte den Kopf schief gelegt. – Die Archäologin schüttelte den Kopf. „Rhea glaube ich, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat, nur Hel nicht … Sie hat wohl irgendetwas damit zu tun …“  
  
„Ich glaube, ihr grübelt zu viel nach. Hel scheint doch kein schlechter Mensch zu sein“, meinte Luffy. – Robin schüttelte den Kopf. Zwar wusste sie, dass ihr Kapitän leichtgläubig war, doch sie hätte gedacht, dass er die Boshaftigkeit dieser Frau spüren würde. Was war in letzter Zeit nur los mit ihrem Kapitän? Noch dazu dachte sie immer wieder an die Schrammen, die sie im Bad gesehen hatte. Die Geschichte, dass die Kerle ihn verletzt hatten, nahm sie ihm nicht ab, immerhin waren keinerlei Beschädigungen an der Hose zu erkennen gewesen. Was verbarg er nur?  
  
  
  
„Rhea, mein kleiner Schatz“, säuselte Hel. „Das war sehr ungezogen von dir, einfach so weg zu laufen.“ Sie saß auf einem Drehstuhl und hatte sich weit damit zurück gelehnt. Sie waren auf ihrem Schiff und hatten bereits abgelegt. „Denk doch nur mal an deine hübsche Tochter … Wenn du einfach so wegläufst, kann ich nicht für ihre Sicherheit garantieren. Es könnte mir dann ein Fehler bei ihren … Medikamenten unterlaufen, das wäre doch fatal, nicht wahr?“, ihre Stimme hatte einen ruhigen Klang, allerdings war er auch unterschwellig sehr böse und drohend.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid“, immer wieder wiederholte Rhea diese Worte, sie kniete vor Hel auf dem Boden, Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. „Ich werde es nie wieder versuchen, es tut mir so Leid“, schluchzte sie.  
  
„Na-ha, schon gut“, Hel hatte ihre Beine auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und kaute an ihrem Daumennagel herum. „Das hat mir ja drei neue Teufelskräfte eingebracht … Schade nur, das Nico Robin mir keine Proben gegeben hat. Die Kräfte der Flora-Flora-Frucht hätten mich immer noch am meisten interessiert“, sie stieß zischend die Luft aus.  
  
Rhea sah auf, als sie Hels Lachen vernahm. „Hach, das wird ein Spaß werden. Diese Insel hat mir sehr viele Teufelskräfte eingebracht. Wer hätte auch schon mit Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy und den beiden anderen rechnen können. Und Nico Robins Kräfte bekomme ich auch noch, hah, da kann ich ja meine Forschungen gut vorantreiben“, sie stand auf und ging auf die Tür gegenüber ihres Schreibtisches zu, es war das Bad. „Du kannst gehen, aber ich warne dich, halte Stillschweigen darüber … Ach, ich vergas, du kannst ja gar nicht sprechen, ohne die Leute regelrecht tot zu labern“, wieder lachte Hel auf. „Als ob es mich wirklich interessieren würde, ob du leidest oder nicht … Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Badezimmer.  
  
Rhea erhob sich und verließ schnell den Raum. Sie stürzte beinahe schon auf ihr kleines Quartier zu. Sie trat ein und sank gleich darauf an der Tür zusammen, noch immer weinte sie. „Es tut mir so Leid, Luffy. Es tut mir so Leid, Strohhüte …“  



	16. Kapitel 15

10\. Juni 1525  
  
Die Stimmung auf der Sunny war seit der Sache mit Hel und Rhea seltsam gedrückt, auf der einen Seite waren da Chopper, Brook, Sanji und auch Luffy, die glaubten, dass die beiden gar nicht so übel waren, auf der anderen Seite waren Nami, Robin und Usopp, die ein deutlich schlechteres Gefühl hatten. Franky und Zoro hielten sich da raus, sie hatten weder ein gutes, noch ein schlechtes Gefühl und irgendwie nervte es zumindest den Schwertkämpfer, dass wegen der einen Frau so ein Fass aufgemacht wurde.  
  
Deswegen beschlossen die beiden, ein wenig in die Stadt zu gehen, immerhin war das eine Vergnügungsinsel, das sollte man ausnutzen und sich nicht Gedanken um eine Person machen, die man wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sah.  
  
Die beiden waren schon ziemlich weit im Zentrum der Stadt, als sie plötzlich von einigen Mädchen angesprochen worden. „Ähm, Entschuldigung!“, rief eine und lief hinter ihnen her. Franky und Zoro drehten sich um und betrachteten das Mädchen, sie war noch recht jung, wie es schien. „Sind Sie wirklich ein Cyborg?“, fragte sie Franky und betrachtete ihn neugierig.  
  
„Auuu, ja, das bin ich“, bestätigte er. Ein wenig wunderte es ihn, für gewöhnlich interessierten sich Frauen nicht so sehr dafür, ob er nun ein Cyborg war oder nicht. – „Das ist ja super! Leute, er ist tatsächlich ein Cyborg!“, das letzte war an eine Gruppe von Mädchen gerichtet. Diese kamen sofort angelaufen.  
  
„Ein echter Cyborg, das ist ja spitze. Du musst uns unbedingt sagen, wie du das gemacht hast!“, sprach eines der anderen Mädchen. „Bitte!“, kam es schließlich unisono von der ganzen Schar, die sich aufgeregt um Franky drängten.  
  
Zugegeben, dass hatte er wirklich noch nie erlebt dass sich gleich eine ganze Schar Mädchen um ihn herum versammelten. „Okay, dann werde ich euch zeigen, was für super Sachen ich so an mir angebracht hab“, er ging in seine übliche Pose.  
  
Wildes Gekreische und Gekicher kam von den Mädchen, sie drängten sich um Franky herum, der kaum platz hatte. Zoro hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. So einen Auflauf hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Ein wenig überflüssig stand er also weiter neben der Gruppe, allerdings hörte er nicht zu, das interessierte ihn wirklich nicht. Da fiel sein Blick auf eine Gruppe Piraten.  
  
Schulter zuckend wandte er sich ab und ging zu Killer, Heat und Wire. „Jo“, meinte er beim näher kommen. – Killer drehte sich um. „Hey“, entgegnete er. „Und, hast du die Nacht noch alleine zu deinem Schiff gefunden oder musste dich die Pflanze heimbringen?“ – Zoro knurrte kurz auf. „Natürlich hab ich alleine zurück gefunden, ich brauch nun wirklich keine Hilfe von einer Pflanze.“  
  
„Na … wenn du meinst“, Killer schmunzelte unter der Maske, er glaubte ja eher, das die Pflanze ihn zum Schiff geführt hatte. „Bist du diesmal alleine hier?“ – „Hm, eigentlich nicht, aber Franky wird gerade belagert“, Zoro deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. – „Ah, ich sehe es … Hast du schon was bezüglich der Wette zu berichten?“, wechselte Killer das Thema.  
  
„Hmpf, nö, hatten grade andere Probleme auf dem Schiff. Und das nur, weil Luffy irgendwelche Frauen mit anschleppt“, er stieß die Luft aus. – „Wie jetzt? Ich hätte euren Kapitän eher weniger so eingeschätzt.“ – „Na, nicht in dem Sinne, er hat sie wohl gerettet und dann einfach mit genommen. Typisch Luffy halt. Und da war jetzt noch so eine bei uns an Bord, die hat sie halt abgeholt und wegen der Frau gehen die Gemüter gerade ein wenig auseinander. Echt schlimm“, Zoro zog ein leidiges Gesicht.  
  
„Unser Captain ist sehr gut gelaunt, das ist schon beinahe gruselig“, merkte Heat an. – „Ob da wohl doch was gelaufen ist? So gute Laune hat er für gewöhnlich nämlich nicht“, stichelte Killer. „Da muss ich mir ja was schön fieses für dich und die Langnase einfallen lassen. Oder vielleicht haben die beiden von den Heart-Piraten ja was“, überlegte Killer.  
  
„Pah, ich glaube nach wie vor nicht dran, mein Käpt’n interessiert sich nicht für so was“, schnaubte Zoro. – „Ach, Schwertkämpfer, da kennst du unseren Captain schlecht, wenn dem eine Frau gefällt, holt er die sich für gewöhnlich auch. Und glaub mir, wenn er es wirklich drauf anlegen würde, würde sich auch Luffy nicht lange gegen ihn wehren können“, merkte Wire an.  
  
„Soll das heißen er zieht durch die Straßen und vergewaltigt hilflose Frauen?“, Zoro hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. – „Pah, als ob Captain Kid es nötig hätte, irgendwen zu vergewaltigen“, meinte Heat. – „Na, wenn ihr meint. Hey, wollen wir was trinken gehen, nach der Anspannung auf dem Schiff brauch ich das jetzt.“  
  
„Klar, warum nicht“, Killer zuckte mit den Schultern, zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg in die nächstgelegene Bar.  
  
  
  
Luffy saß am Esstisch, vor sich einen Eisbecher. Allerdings konnte er sich kaum auf das Essen konzentrieren. Immer wieder schossen ihm die vergangenen Stunden durch den Kopf. Noch immer verstand er nicht so ganz, was Kid und Law eigentlich mit ihrer Aktion bezweckt hatten. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm gewesen, sich auszuziehen. Vor allem, da die beiden auch total komisch gewirkt hatten.  
  
Noch dazu hatten sie zwar gesagt, dass sie ihm nichts antun würden, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, als hätten sie was Schlimmes gemacht. Es war ein seltsames und undefinierbares Gefühl für ihn. Sie hatten auch immer wieder von Spaß geredet, aber ihm selbst war die ganze Zeit so unwohl gewesen, dass er überhaupt nichts Spaßiges in der ganzen Sache sehen konnte.  
  
Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er heute noch einmal zu dem Hotel gehen sollte und ob er das von letzter Nacht noch einmal wiederholen wollte. Noch dazu brachten ihn die ganzen Kratzer in Schwierigkeiten, er war immerhin kein guter Lügner und die Sache im Bad war gerade noch mal so gut gegangen, aber auch nur, weil Rhea sich eingemischt hatte.  
  
Gedankenverloren stocherte Luffy in dem Eis herum. Es war auch ziemlich dumm von ihm gewesen, mit Robin zu baden, er wusste ja, dass sie vieles bemerkte. – „Hey, Luffy, was ist denn mit dir los? Dein Eis schmilzt bereits“, sprach ihn Sanji an. – Luffy war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er den Smutje gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ähm, es ist nichts, ich hab nur überlegt“, schnell wandte er sich dem halb geschmolzenen Eis zu und aß es auf. „Hat gut geschmeckt“, damit verließ er schnell die Kombüse, bloß keine Fragen jetzt, er würde sich nur verraten.  
  
Auf dem Deck angekommen, legte er sich auf einen der Liegestühle, Nami lag auf einem der anderen Stühle, sie schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Er selbst rutschte unruhig auf dem Sitz hin und her. Dann war da noch die Sache mit der Frau – Hel, oder wie auch immer sie hieß. Sein erstes Gefühl war ja auch gewesen, dass sie nicht ganz so nett war, doch er hatte sich von ihrer Geschichte einlullen lassen.  
  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das war irgendwie frustrierend. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er nicht mehr still sitzen bleiben und ging von Bord in Richtung Vergnügungspark. Das hier war eine Vergnügungsinsel, eigentlich sollte er hier Spaß haben und nicht über irgendwelche Sachen nachgrübeln.  
  
Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlenderte er durch die Innenstadt, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Ablenkung. Das ging ja mal gar nicht, dass er sich jetzt nicht amüsieren konnte, aus so seltsamen Gründen, das musste er unbedingt ändern!  
  
Er kam bei den Fressbuden an, als ihm der leckere Geruch in die Nase stieg, hielt er an. Er hatte zwar gerade etwas gegessen, aber das war egal. Das Essen versprach Ablenkung und Ablenkung war immer gut. Zudem brauchte er ja keinen Grund, um etwas zu essen.  
  
Ein wenig besser gelaunt stellte er sich in der Schlange an, die zum Glück nicht ganz so lang war. Hier gab es wohl Schoko-Früchte, genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. „Was darf es denn sein, junge Dame?“, fragte ihn der Verkäufer. Luffy schob die Lippen vor und sah sich das Angebot an. – „Ach, ich nehme einmal alles“, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Ist … ist das dein ernst?“, hakte der Mann ungläubig nach. – „Hm, du hast recht, das wird wohl nicht reichen, ich nehme einmal alles doppelt!“, korrigierte er sich. – „Hast du überhaupt genügend Geld mit?“, noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt begutachtete ihn der Mann.  
  
Luffy zuckte zusammen und kramte in seiner Tasche, allerdings hatte er doch tatsächlich seinen Geldbeutel vergessen. So ein Mist auch … Aber da kam ihm eine Idee. „Oh nein, das ist doch nicht wahr! Ich … ich hab kein Geld dabei“, erschrocken sah er den Verkäufer an. „Es … es wurde mir anscheinend gestohlen … so ein Mist, und dabei hatte ich mich jetzt so auf die Schoko-Früchte gefreut“, Luffy schob die Unterlippe vor und ließ sie leicht zittern.  
  
Mit feuchten Augen sah er zu dem Verkäufer auf. Dieser musste Schlucken. „Ähm, das ist natürlich blöd …“, er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Doch Luffy sah ihn weiterhin mit traurigem Blick an, er ließ sein Kinn noch ein wenig stärker Zittern. „Ah, sieh mich nicht so an. Hier, du bekommst ja deine Früchte“, mit rotem Gesicht hielt der Mann ihm die gewünschten Früchte hin.  
  
Freudestrahlend sah Luffy ihn an. „Vielen, vielen Dank, sie sind ja so ein lieber Mann“, man könnte meinen um ihn herum funkelte alles, so sehr freute er sich. – „K-Kein Problem, aber nicht mehr traurig sein, ja?“, stammelte der Mann. – „Ja, versprochen“, Luffy grinste ihn an, nickte noch einmal und ging dann mehr als zufrieden mit den Früchten von dannen.  
  
So einfach war das also, kein Wunder, dass Nami immer so viele Klamotten für so wenig Geld bekam, wenn das überall so leicht war. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und wieder sehr gut gelaunt, lief Luffy durch die Straßen. Mal sehen, was er damit noch so alles bekam …  
  
  
  
Der Tag hatte sich für Luffy letztendlich doch noch richtig gelohnt. Er durfte fast mit allen Fahrgeschäften im Vergnügungspark fahren, und das auch noch kostenlos. So ein Hundeblick war gar nicht so schlecht, zumindest wenn man ein Mädchen war. Er schleppte gerade einige Tüten mit Kleidung durch die Straßen zurück zur Sunny. Er hatte auch mal ausprobieren wollen, ob es ebenso einfach für ihn war, an Kleidung zu kommen, wie für Nami. Zwar war seine Ausbeute nicht ganz so groß, da er ja schließlich kein Geld hatte, doch immerhin, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Verkäufer ihm überhaupt etwas gaben.  
  
„Bin wieder da!“, rief er gut gelaunt. Robin sah von ihrem Buch auf. – „Wo hast du dich denn rum getrieben? Was sind das für Tüten?“, wollte sie wissen. – „Na, ich war auf der Insel und hab Spaß gehabt. Ich musste die Leute nur traurig angucken und sie haben mir alles gegeben. Na ja, zumindest fast alle. Es gab auch ein paar fiese Kerle und die Frauen hat das auch nicht wirklich gejuckt, aber bei einigen hat es geklappt“, erzählte er stolz.  
  
Robin hatte eine Augenbraue erhoben. „Du hast einen sehr verschlagenen Charakter, Luffy, weißt du das eigentlich? Du bist ja beinahe noch schlimmer als Nami.“ – „Shishishi, so lange ich eine Frau bin, sollte ich das wohl ausnutzen, so einfach bin ich noch nie an Sachen heran gekommen, vor allem nicht an so viel kostenloses Essen“, er grinste unaufhörlich, danach brachte er seine Tüten nach drinnen.  
  
Er stellte sie auf sein Bett und überlegt. „Wofür brauch ich eigentlich so viel Kleidung? Hm … das war ja eigentlich nur zum testen gewesen, aber jetzt, da ich sie schon einmal habe, kann ich sie auch anziehen … Hey, seit wann interessiert mich Kleidung eigentlich?“, er schüttelte etwas verwirrt den Kopf.  
  
Da fiel ihm das Treffen mit Kid und Law wieder ein. „Dazu könnte ich ja mal die neue Kleidung anziehen, das stört mich auch nicht so, wenn Kid sie kaputt macht“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Er suchte sich passende Kleidung zurecht und zog sich um. Er würde jetzt gleich losgehen, momentan waren nur Robin und soweit er es gesehen hatte, noch Sanji hier an Bord.  
  
Er zog sich wieder eine Bluse und diesmal einen knielangen weiten Rock an. So etwas hatte er noch nie getragen, also wollte er es mal ausprobieren. Dazu noch seine Sandalen und der Strohhut und fertig war er, ein letztes Mal prüfte er sein Aussehen im Spiegel. „Nein, jetzt mal ehrlich, seit wann interessiert es mich, was ich anhabe?“, schnaubte er noch einmal.  
  
Er verließ die Kajüte wieder und machte sich daran, das Schiff zu verlassen, doch wieder einmal hielt Robin ihn auf. „Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin und das in dem Aufzug?“, sie machte sich eigentlich nur Sorgen um ihn, zwar wusste sie, dass er sich bei gewalttätigen Männern noch verteidigen konnte, aber die Kratzer gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich? Ich will einfach noch eine Runde raus, ich hab nur mein Zeug zurück gebracht. Und was meinst du mit Aufzug? Gefällt es dir nicht?“, fragte er. – „Doch, es sieht gut aus, aber ehrlich gesagt, wundert es mich, dass du Röcke trägst“, sie hatte eine Augenbraue erhoben.  
  
„Warum sollte ich nicht? Der war nun mal bei den Sachen dabei, die ich gekriegt habe. Also kann ich ihn auch anziehen. Na ja, ich bin dann mal weg!“, beendete Luffy schnell das Gespräch, er schwang sich über die Reling und landete auf dem Steg. Er wollte auf keinen Fall länger aufgehalten werden. Robin würde ihn nur so lange ausfragen, bis er sich verriet, das wollte er auf keinen Fall.  
  
Schnell machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Hotel, hoffentlich fand er es noch … wobei, war es eigentlich schlimm, wenn er es nicht fand? Er war sich immer noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob er das wiederholen wollte …  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später hatte er es endlich gefunden, schnell betrat er es und fragte an der Rezeption nach Kid und Law. Die Frau nannte ihm die Zimmernummer, es war die gleiche wie letzte Nacht auch. Mit einem etwas flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend ging er auf das genannte Zimmer zu.  
  
Zögerlich klopfte er, plötzlich war er doch wieder nervös. Law öffnete ihm die Tür und zog ihn direkt rein. „Du bist spät“, meinte er einfach nur. – „Hab das Hotel nicht gleich gefunden“, entgegnete Luffy. Law erwiderte nichts darauf. Der Strohhut bemerkte, dass Kid auf einem Stuhl hinter dem Bett saß.  
  
Da wurde Luffy gegen die geschlossene und nun auch verschlossene Tür gedrückt. „Hübsch siehst du aus. Der Rock steht dir gut“, meinte er, während er Küsse auf Luffys Hals verteilte. – „Ähm, Danke …“, stammelte Luffy. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als Law ihn fester gegen die Tür presste und seine Beine anhob.  
  
Er presste jetzt seinen Mund auf Luffys und seine Hände fuhren unter den Rock, seine Oberschenkel hinauf. Sofort schoss Luffy wieder das Blut ins Gesicht, das war einfach viel zu seltsam für ihn. „Halt dich fest“, murmelte Law, Luffy schlang seine Arme um den Hals des anderen Kapitäns.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Luffy ja vorgehabt, ihnen zu sagen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das überhaupt noch mal machen wollte, doch Law ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Er trug ihn zum Bett und knallte ihn ein wenig unsanft auf die Matratze, ohne den Kuss zu beenden.  
  
Die Matratze senkte sich leicht, als Kid sich ebenfalls darauf setzte. Er sah Luffy von oben herab an, sein Blick war irgendwie gar nicht gut … Mit der linken Hand wollte er gerade nach Luffys Oberteil grabschen, doch dieser schaffte es sich irgendwie aus Laws Kuss zu lösen. „Nicht meine Sachen kaputt machen und keine Kratzer“, keuchte er etwas außer Atem. „Das bringt mich in Erklärungsnot und du weißt, dass ich nicht gut lügen kann.“  
  
Auf Kids Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Okay, ist vernommen.“ – Schneller als Luffy reagieren konnte, war er schon wieder halb ausgezogen, Law hatte die kurze Ablenkung genutzt um das zu tun. Luffy stieß die Luft aus, so war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als die beiden sich fast schon auf ihn stürzten.


	17. Kapitel 16

10\. Juni 1525  
  
Nami zog diesmal auch alleine los, sie war wieder echt mies gelaunt und dabei waren sie doch auf einer Vergnügungsinsel. Sie stieß die Luft aus und knurrte leicht. Allerdings schien das ziemlich bedrohlich zu wirken, denn ein Mädchen neben ihr sprang erschrocken vor ihr zurück. Die Navigatorin runzelte die Stirn. So Furcht einflößend war sie jetzt doch auch nicht … oder?  
  
Da vernahm sie auf einmal bekannte Stimmen. „Na, wenn das nicht das Weichei von gestern ist, na ist deine Freundin abgehauen, weil es ihr zu peinlich war, mit dir Shoppen zu gehen?“, lachte der Kerl. – „Ganz falscher Zeitpunkt“, brummte Nami und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick à la „Wenn Blicke töten könnten“ zu.  
  
Der Kerl und seine Kumpels lachten allerdings nur, sie waren deutlich angetrunken. „Aber hey, hey, wer wird denn da gleich sauer werden. War doch nur Spaß“, grinste einer der Kerle. – „Willst du dich erneut mit mir anlegen?“, hakte Nami nach.  
  
„Nö, das wird auf Dauer langweilig, aber hey, kannst du eigentlich so richtig männlich sein?“, wollte der eine wissen. „Bestimmt nicht, deshalb, sollten wir mal was unternehmen, damit du männlicher wirst!“ – Nami hob die Augenbrauen an. „Und du glaubst, wenn ich mit euch abhänge, werde ich männlicher? Na, das bezweifle ich aber“, brummte sie.  
  
„Ach komm schon, oder hast du Angst? Ich meine, mal so richtig schön saufen gehen und so. Wir könnten auch gegeneinander Trinken und der Verlierer bezahlt, na, wäre das nichts“, der Kerl legte Nami frecher weise einen Arm um die Schulter. Der war wohl leicht lebensmüde … aber andererseits … Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Kerle gegen sie im Trinken ankamen und kostenloser Alkohol war immer gut. – „Also schön, von mir aus, dann lasst uns was Trinken“, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Cool, dann komm, wir kennen eine super Bar, das wird dir gefallen. Ah, ich bin Kai, das sind Ron, Gray und Dave, wer bist du?“ – „Nami“, antwortete die Navigatorin lediglich. – „Okay, dann geht’s los, Nami, wir machen dich zu einem richtigen Mann!“ – „Viel Erfolg dabei“, murrte Nami leise.  
  
Die Bar, in die sie gingen, entsprach … nicht wirklich Namis Geschmack. Ein Stripp-Club? Na super, sie konnte sich wirklich besseres vorstellen, als Frauen beim Ausziehen zu beobachten. Die Gruppe führte sie zur Bar. „So, dann wollen wir mal, ja?“, Kai grinste breit.  
  
„Jo, von mir aus, ich glaub Alkohol brauche ich jetzt dringend“, brummte Nami, als sie zu den Frauen schielte. Sie stellte sich an den Holztresen, dieser klebte ziemlich, da einige wohl viel Alkohol verschüttet hatten. „Hey, gib uns eine Runde von deinem besten Zeug, unser neuer Freund hier, braucht das!“, schon wieder hatte Kai einen Arm um Nami gelegt.  
  
„Aber sicher“, kam es vom Barkeeper, er stellte ihnen Wodka hin und einige Gläser, er kannte die Gruppe und wusste, dass sie sich sonst nicht zufrieden gaben. Dave schenkte ihnen währenddessen ein. „So, dann mal hoch die Gläser würde ich sagen. Wir werden Nami heute richtig männlich machen!“, lachte er.  
  
Die Anderen stimmten zu, danach stießen sie an. Auch Nami, zwar war sie nicht ganz so euphorisch aber gut, sie würde abwarten und sehen, was der Abend noch so brachte …  
  
„Hey, setzten wir uns da hin!“, Gray deutete auf eine der Sitzecken, die war gerade frei geworden, in der Mitte war eine Stange angebracht. Nami hinter sich her ziehend, setzten sie sich dort hin. Sogleich wurde nach geschenkt. Wenige Minuten später kamen schon einige Mädels an.  
  
Super. Klasse, besser konnte der Abend gar nicht verlaufen, dachte Nami sarkastisch, als sie die Stripperin betrachtete, die aufreizend vor den anderen tanzte. „Hoi, gib mal die Flasche“, brummte Nami und schnappte sich den Wodka. Sie schenkte sich nach und noch mal nach und noch mal nach, ehe sie schließlich beschloss, direkt aus der Flasche zu trinken, das würde sie hier auch brauchen, um überhaupt so etwas wie Spaß zu empfinden.  
  
„Woah, Nami, du verträgst ja echt viel“, staunte Kai nicht schlecht. – „Und ich bin noch nicht fertig!“, meinte Nami nur, sie merkte mittlerweile etwas von dem Alkohol, ihr Kopf wurde leichter und es war ihr so langsam egal, dass dort halbnackte Frauen tanzten.  
  
Selbst als sich eine von denen auch noch zu ihr begab, war ihr das so halbwegs egal. Das Mädel wackelte aufreizend mit dem Hintern, während sie Nami einen flirtigen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf.  
  
„Hey, Nami, steck der Hübschen doch mal etwas Geld zu“, Ron stieß sie in die Seite und hielt ihr einen Geldschein hin. Er deutete an, dass Nami den Schein zwischen die Zähne nehmen sollte. Die Navigatorin hob die Augenbrauen an, allerdings wirkte der Alkohol bereits, weshalb sie es auch tat. Sie nahm den 1000 Berry Schein zwischen die Zähne und hielt ihn der Frau hin. Diese stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu der Navigatorin, sie  bog ihn jetzt durch, die Hände stützte sie auf Namis Beinen ab, sie nahm den Geldschein ebenfalls mit den Zähnen auf. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und grinste Nami schelmisch an.  
  
Sie steckte den Schein in ihr Höschen und setzte sich dann rittlings auf Namis Schoß. Diese nahm noch mehr Wodka und ließ es geschehen, dass sich das Mädel aufreizend auf ihrem Schoß räkelte.  
  
Die Stripperin langte nach hinten und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs sie zog ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus und legte ihn Nami um den Hals. Sie zog den Kopf der Navigatorin näher zu sich und drückte ihn zwischen ihre Brüste. Die anderen Jungs jubelten und lachten dabei, während sie halb zu Nami und halb zwischen der Tänzerin, die sich an der Stange räkelte und den anderen Mädchen hin und her sahen.  
  
Nami hatte mittlerweile so viel Wodka intus, dass ihr das gar nichts mehr ausmachte. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf fragte sie sich zwar, ob das damit zusammenhing, dass sie nun männlich war oder ob es rein am Alkohol lag. Allerdings kam sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu einer Antwort.  
  
11\. Juni 1525  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann mit einem grauenhaften Kater für Nami, sie wusste nur so in etwa, was los war. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf. „Verdammt, was ist gestern noch alles passiert?“, fragte sie sich. Dann ließ sie den Blick durch das Hotelzimmer schweifen. Dave und Kai lagen in einer Ecke, von Ron und Gray war keine Spur zu sehen, aber warum zum Teufel war Zoro noch mit im Raum? Neben ihr im Bett lag eine blonde Person, sie konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer das war, da sie auf dem Bauch lag und ihr Körper und ihr Gesicht von den Haaren verdeckt wurde. „Shit, ich werde doch nicht …“, Nami zog die Decke weg und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie unten rum noch vollkommen bekleidet war. Allerdings fehlte ihr Hemd, wo war das denn bitte schön gelandet?  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand sie auf, sie entdeckte ihr Hemd über der Stuhllehne. Sie hob es auf und keuchte auf. Es war ganz rot. „Was zum Teufel? Hab ich jemanden abgestochen oder was?“, fragte sie sich.  
  
„Nee, das ist nur Wein“, kam es aus Richtung Bett. Die Person richtete sich auf, doch zu Namis Schreck war das … wer zum Teufel war das? – „Ähm, wer bist du?“ – Der Kerl lachte auf. „Killer“, antwortete er nur, er sah sich suchend um und fand seine Maske unter dem Bett.  
  
„Moment Mal, Killer von den Kid-Piraten? Wie zum Teufel kommt es, dass wir in einem Bett schlafen? Hilfe ich hab einen Totalausfall“, stöhnte Nami, nebenbei registrierte sie, dass Killer eigentlich recht gut aussah, so hatte sie ihn sich nicht wirklich vorgestellt, eher mit vielen Narben und all so was. Ihre Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich mit den beiden da hinten und noch zwei weiteren im Stripp-Club war, aber dann …“  
  
Killer schmunzelte leicht, während er seine Maske wieder aufzog. „Tja, du bist Zoro und mir mitten in der Nacht sturzbesoffen mit den beiden Kerlen da entgegen gekommen, gut zugegeben, nüchtern waren wir auch schon lange nicht mehr. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja zum Schiff zurück bringen, er hatte ja keine Pflanze dabei. Wir sind dann ein Stück zusammen rum gelaufen und irgendwann bist du gegen so einen reichen Kerl gestolpert, der hatte grad eine Weinflasche in der Hand, welchen er daraufhin verschüttete oder so. Genau weiß ich dann auch nicht mehr, wie wir genau hier hingekommen sind. Oder warum ich meine Maske abgenommen hab. Tja, so ist das halt, aber, was hast du in einem Stipp-Club zu suchen?“  
  
„Die wollten mich männlicher machen … hm, ist ja super gelaufen“, Nami ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Ihr Blick ging zu Zoro, der mit Dave und Kai in der Ecke lag, wobei Kai quer über Zoros Bauch ausgestreckt lag und Dave anscheinend mit Zoros Bein kuschelte.  
  
„Ich mag gar nicht wissen, was gestern noch so alles gelaufen ist“, schon bei dem Gedanken, was sie möglicherweise noch so angestellt haben könnte, schoss ihr Blut in die Wangen. – „Muss seltsam sein, das Geschlecht zu wechseln“, merkte er an. – „Und wie, ich fühl mich gerade vollkommen durcheinander … vor allem da mir das ganze gestern anscheinend auch noch gefallen hat“, Nami stieß die Luft aus.  
  
„Aber gut, jetzt hab ich erst einmal Hunger, ich glaub ich weck mal Zoro auf, dann können wir zurück“, sie stand wieder auf und versuchte dann Zoro zu wecken, doch dieser schnarchte einfach friedlich weiter, seine beiden Anhängsel ebenfalls.  
  
Namis Augenbrauen hoben sich an, während sie überlegte, allerdings zuckte sie einfach mit den Schultern und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Zoro wach auf verdammt!“, rief sie, während ihre Faust in den Bauch des Schwertkämpfers krachte.  
  
Killer zuckte zurück. „Autsch, wie brutal“, murmelte er nur, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. – Jammernd setzte sich Zoro auf. „Was soll denn das?“, wollte er von Nami wissen. – „Wenn du nicht aufwachst und jetzt komm, ich will zurück zur Sunny und da du ja alleine sowieso nicht zurückfindest …“, sie riss ihn auf die Füße, ungeachtet dessen, schliefen Dave und Kai einfach weiter. – „Musst du mich da so brutal wecken?“, fragte Zoro. – „Muss ich, wenn du anders nicht wach wirst“, Nami zog sich ihr weingetränktes Hemd wieder an und schleifte dann einen gähnenden Zoro hinterher. Killer folgte ihnen aus dem Raum.  
  
„Was ist mit den beiden?“, hakte er nach. – „Lass sie liegen, ich kenn die sowieso nicht“, antwortete Nami gleichgültig. „Das ganze war zudem deren Idee, die sind an allem Schuld“, schnaubte sie.  
  
Sie verabschiedete sich von Killer und zerrte Zoro mit zur Sunny, obwohl sie diesmal auch Schwierigkeiten hatte, den richtigen Weg zu finden, sie waren am völlig anderen Ende der Insel gelandet. Es dauerte eine ganze Stunde, ehe sie letztendlich ankamen.  
  
Grummelnd schleifte Nami Zoro aufs Deck, wo sie ihn einfach fallen ließ, dieser war gleich darauf wieder eingeschlafen. Robin und Usopp, die sich gerade um Pflanzi kümmerten, sahen überrascht auf. „Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt plötzlich her? Und was ist mit dir passiert, Nami“, wollte Robin wissen. Erst kam Luffy ziemlich seltsam mitten in der Nacht wieder zum Schiff zurück und jetzt war auch Nami so zugerichtet, irgendetwas lief auf dieser Insel falsch.  
  
„Die Typen von … vorgestern, die mich da so dumm angemacht haben, haben mich zum Trinken eingeladen, ich weiß fast gar nichts mehr und ich brauch erst einmal was zu essen. Ich hab Hunger!“, Nami stürmte in Richtung Kombüse.  
  
„Jetzt lässt sie Zoro einfach so da liegen“, murmelte Usopp, während er Pflanzi weiter goss. – „Ich bring ihn ins Bett“, seufzte Robin und ließ ihre Hände überall wachsen. Diese brachten Zoro rasch in die Kajüte, dort pennte er einfach weiter.  
  
Nami knallte die Tür zur Küche zu, was eher weniger gut für ihre Kopfschmerzen war. „Sanji, ich hab Hunger, mach mir was zu essen!“, rief Nami. – Der Smutje zuckte zusammen. „Luffy-chwan, seit wann bist du …“, er stockte als er Nami sah. „Äh, du klingst mittlerweile schon wie Luffy-chwan, das ist gruselig“, stellte er fest.  
  
„Hah? Quatsch nicht. Ich hab einfach nur Hunger und verdammte Kopfschmerzen, also mach mir was zu essen. Früher musste ich dich doch auch nicht drum bitten“, fuhr sie ihn an „Mann, weißt du eigentlich dass das richtig scheiße von dir ist, huh? Nur weil ich jetzt keine Frau mehr bin, beachtest du mich überhaupt nicht mehr, zumindest wenn es um Desserts und so geht! Das ist echt bescheuert von dir!“, sie hatte wütend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
Sanji starrte sie ein wenig perplex an, was hatte sie denn jetzt auf einmal? Stimmungsschwankungen? „Okay …“, setzte er an. „Dir geht’s aber schon gut, oder?“ – „Sieht das etwa so aus? Verdammt, ich hab Hunger, ich hab Kopfschmerzen, ich hab einen Filmriss, ich bin ein verdammter Kerl, was glaubst du wie es mir geht!“, blaffte sie.  
  
„Gut … ich mach dir was zu essen, setz dich doch“, antwortete er ein wenig überfordert. – „Ich will mich aber nicht setzen!“ – „Dann bleib halt stehen, oder geh duschen, was auch immer“, Sanji schüttelte den Kopf und stellte dann den Herd an. – „Ja, mach ich auch!“, fauchte Nami, beim Rausgehen knallte sie wieder die Tür zu.  
  
Sanji sah ihr ein wenig verstört nach. „Was zur Hölle war das? Da vertragen sich ihre weibliche Denkweise und die männlichen Hormone wohl nicht … oder so“, vermutete er.  
  
  
  
Unterdessen saß Luffy auf der Galionsfigur, er hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Er hatte noch die Sachen von gestern Abend an. Eigentlich war er ja ziemlich müde und wollte nur noch ins Bett, aber wenn er im Bett lag, würde er sowieso nicht einschlafen können.  
  
„Na toll, gestern lief es überhaupt nicht so, wie ich es wollte“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Er wusste jetzt, dass er das nicht noch einmal machen wollte, sie hatten ihm nämlich gesagt, dass er diesen Abend wieder dorthin kommen sollte. Er musste ihnen sagen, dass er darauf keine Lust hatte. Ja, das nahm er sich fest vor, wenn er ihnen wieder begegnete.  
  
Es war einfach nur ein echt seltsames Gefühl und auch beim zweiten Mal hatte er keinen Spaß empfunden, logen sie ihn etwa an? Aber warum machten sie das dann? Oder hatten etwa nur sie Spaß? Das wäre ja echt gemein, sich einen Spaß auf seine Kosten zu machen.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er ja mal die anderen Fragen, ob ihnen so etwas auch schon mal passiert war, aber dann müsste er ja erklären, warum er das wissen wollte und so würde er sich ja verraten, also fiel das auch schon mal raus. Zumindest konnte er keinen aus seiner Crew fragen.  
  
Brach er sein Versprechen eigentlich, wenn er jemand Fremdes fragte? Wenn er sich recht daran erinnerte, dann hatte diese Katze, die ihn in der Neko-Bar angemacht hatte, ja auch so komische Andeutungen gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er die mal fragen, die schien sich damit ja auszukennen.  
  
Genau das würde er machen, allerdings erst später, er musste erst einmal schlafen, er war die ganze Nacht wach gewesen, auch nachdem sie fertig waren und ihn wieder alleine weggeschickt hatten. Dass passte ihm auch nicht so recht, nachdem sie fertig waren verzogen sie sich immer so schnell, dass Luffy gar nichts weiter sagen konnte.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt was essen, danach werde ich noch eine Runde schlafen, dann werde ich die Katze danach fragen und wenn ich vielleicht verstehe, was los ist, sieht die Welt schon gleich wieder besser aus. Ja! Das klingt nach einem Plan“, grinste Luffy, er sprang besser gelaunt zurück an Deck und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kombüse. Er hatte ja ersten schon mitgekriegt, das Nami zurückgekommen war. Diese saß gerade am Esstisch und starrte ihn beim reinkommen gleich so böse an, dass er zusammenzuckte und sich fragte, was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
„Sanji, ich hab Hunger“, rief er. – „Ja, setz dich, ich mach dir was“, kam es … ein wenig genervt von Sanji. Schon wieder fragte sich Luffy, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Dass Sanji wegen Nami schlecht gelaunt war, bemerkte er gar nicht, diese hatte ihm nämlich auch noch Vorwürfe wegen der Sache mit Hel gemacht. Die Stimmung auf der Sunny war wirklich nicht die beste im Moment.


	18. Kapitel 17

11\. Juni 1525  
  
Luffy erwachte am frühen Abend, er hatte sich nach dem Essen gleich hingelegt. Gähnend richtete er sich auf und streckte sich. Er hatte diesmal besser geschlafen, es würde sich ja heute hoffentlich alles aufklären. Er musste nur mit der Katze sprechen.  
  
Er stand auf und kramte dann in den Tüten erneut nach passender Kleidung. Diesmal war es sogar ein Kleid. Er hoffte, dass ihm keiner Fragen stellen würde. Er würde nur schnell zu der Neko-Bar gehen und diese Tessa fragen und dann würde er ins Hotel gehen und hoffentlich würden Kid und Law ihn mal ausreden lassen.  
  
So schnell es ging verließ Luffy das Schiff, diesmal hielt ihn glücklicherweise niemand auf. Man konnte ja nicht immer nur Pech haben. Jetzt musste er nur noch diese Neko-Bar finden, das könnte zwar dauern, allerdings störte ihn das weniger. Kid und Law konnten ruhig mal warten.  
  
Einige Zeit streifte Luffy auf der Suche nach dem Club durch die Straßen, hier musste er doch irgendwo sein … Es dauerte gute vierzig Minuten, bis er ihn tatsächlich gefunden hatte. Er seufzte tief auf, ein wenig aufgeregt war er ja schon, er wusste nicht so recht, wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollte.  
  
Unsicheren Schrittes betrat er den Laden also. Wie schon das letzte Mal, kam sofort eine Katze an um ihn zu Begrüßen. „Miau, Willkommen im Salvador, die Lady“, schnurrte sie. „Haben Sie Interesse an unseren Katern oder bevorzugen Sie lieber die Kätzchen?“, fragte sie. – Luffy verstand kein Wort. „Kater? Katzen? Was meinst du damit?“, hakte er nach.  
  
Die Begrüßungs-Katze kicherte leicht. „Nun ja, mit Kätzchen sind Frauen – wie ich – gemeint, die dir Vergnügen bereiten und mit Katern sind die Männer gemeint“, sie deutete an einen der Tische, dort saßen einige Frauen und kicherten, als sie dem Kater bei seiner Show zusahen. „Oh … nein, keine Kater. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Tessa“, entgegnete Luffy.  
  
„Ah, auch noch eine bestimmte Katze. Kein Problem, komm mit, meine Hübsche“, sie strich mit dem Finger an Luffys Kinn entlang und lockte ihn weiter in den Club hinein. Ein wenig überfordert folgte er ihr. Unterwegs betrachtete er die unterschiedlichsten Katzen und auch die Kater, alle hatten mehr oder weniger kurze Katzenkostüme an, einige schienen zudem Wild- andere Hauskatzen darzustellen.  
  
„Warte kurz, Tessa macht sich noch fertig, ich sage ihr bescheid“, damit ließ die Katze Luffy vor einer Tür stehen und tauchte erst zwei Minuten später wieder auf. „Also, Süße, sie kommt gleich. Soll dir solange jemand anderes Gesellschaft leisten?“ – Luffy schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Mit einem breiten Grinsen verzog sich die Katze.  
  
Ein wenig wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand Luffy also vor der Tür und wartete. In Gedanken versuchte er noch einmal durchzugehen, was er mit Tessa besprechen wollte. Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er so ein Thema angehen konnte.  
  
Es dauerte noch weitere fünf Minuten, ehe Tessa endlich aus dem Raum heraustrat. „Ah, die Kleine von vor ein paar Tagen also“, grinste sie. „Was kann ich für dich tun und warum sind deine beiden … Lover nicht bei dir?“, wollte sie wissen. – „Sie sind nicht meine … Lover – glaube ich. Und na ja, ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden …“, setzte Luffy an.  
  
„So, so, du willst also über etwas reden? Über was denn? Aber warte mal, wir sollten lieber in ein Séparée gehen, na komm schon“, sie griff nach Luffys Hand und zog ihn in einen kleinen abgegrenzten Raum. Sie drückte ihn auf die Couch und setzte sich neben ihn. „Also, schieß los.“  
  
Ein wenig unsicher sah sich Luffy um. „Also … ähm, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht so wirklich, wie ich anfangen soll. Denn eigentlich darf ich das ja keinem weiter sagen und so …“, fing er an. Tessa schwieg und sah ihn nur weiter an, darauf wartend, dass er weiter sprach. „Du darfst das niemandem weitersagen, vor allem nicht Kid oder Torao“, wechselte er schließlich. Man musste sich ja absichern.  
  
„Klar, von mir aus doch, ich werde es keinem sagen. Aber, da du von Kid und Law sprichst haben die beiden sicherlich an jenem Abend noch etwas mit dir gemacht, oder?“, schlussfolgerte sie. – Luffy stieß die Luft aus. „Ähm ja … Also, ich weiß offen gestanden nicht mal so genau, was sie gemacht haben, oder wofür das gut sein sollte, sie sagten zwar, dass das Spaß macht, aber das hat es nicht und sie haben nicht mal was erklärt“, redete er drauf los.  
  
Tessa hatte ein wenig ungläubig die Augenbrauen angehoben. Na, das konnte ja was werden. „Stopp, Moment, wir fangen langsam an, okay? Also, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ihr Sex hattet“, fing sie an. Luffy nickte lediglich. „Und aus deiner Reaktion schließe ich mal, dass du so etwas vorher noch nie gemacht hast.“ – „Ja, die meinten plötzlich, ich sollte mich ausziehen und so, das fand ich ziemlich unangenehm“, gestand er.  
  
„Männer“, Tessa stieß schwer die Luft aus. „Und sie haben dir so wirklich überhaupt nichts erklärt? Nicht mal das kleinste bisschen?“ – „Nicht wirklich, sie sagten nur, dass sie ja nichts schlimmes mit mir machen und das alle Erwachsenen das machen und halt, dass es Spaß macht … was es nicht macht“, er schnaufte.  
  
„Tja, die haben es sich ganz schön einfach gemacht. Aber gut, ich kann dich beruhigen, etwas Schlimmes haben sie mit dir, denke ich mal, nicht gemacht, es gibt da nämlich … unterschiedliche Varianten. Und was den Spaß angeht – nun ja, das ist bei jedem unterschiedlich“, versuchte sie zu erklären.  
  
„Ich dachte, nur die beiden haben Spaß. Zu der Schlussfolgerung bin ich gekommen, denn wenn sie keinen Spaß hätten, würden sie das ja auch nicht machen, oder?“, Luffy hatte den Kopf schief gelegt.  
  
„Wie gesagt, das mit dem Spaß ist so eine Sache. Jeder empfindet das anders. Ich zum Beispiel fand es die ersten fünf, sechs Male einfach nur furchtbar öde, erst danach hat sich langsam so ein Gefühl eingestellt, dass es doch nicht ganz so schlecht ist. Verstehst du? Aber wann und ob du es spaßig finden wirst, dass kann ich dir nicht sagen, das liegt ganz an dir“, erzählte sie.  
  
„Ach so, das heißt, ich könnte es auch irgendwann spaßig finden und es ist ganz normal, dass es am Anfang so komisch ist?“ – „Genau, das will ich damit sagen“, nickte Tessa. – „Warum haben die mir das nicht gleich gesagt? Und ich hab schon gedacht, dass sie mich angelogen haben!“, seufzte Luffy erleichtert. „Aber, was meintest du mit ‚unterschiedliche Varianten‘“, griff er gleich darauf noch einmal auf.  
  
„Nun ja, Sex kann sehr vielseitig sein, meistens verübt man ihn zu zweit, in deinem Fall wahrscheinlich zu dritt?“, sie hatte leicht die Stirn gerunzelt und betrachtete Luffy. „Man kann dazu auch spezielle Spielzeuge nehmen, hm, manche stehen darauf, gefesselt, geschlagen oder anderweitig verletzt zu werden. Andere Leute wiederum haben andere Fetische, die Möglichkeiten sind grenzenlos“, zählte sie auf.  
  
„Oh, okay, das wusste ich nicht, aber warum finden die es toll, sich dabei verletzen zu lassen? Ich mochte es nicht, als Kid mich gekratzt hat“, er grimassierte und zog sein Kleid ein wenig hoch, sodass Tessa die langen Kratzer sehen konnte.  
  
„Na, bei euch geht es ja ganz schön ab“, sie hob die Augenbrauen an. „Aber mal ein ganz anderes Thema, wie stehst du eigentlich zu den beiden?“ – „Öh, wir sind alle Rivalen, wobei Torao und ich mal eine Allianz hatten. Nur deshalb hab ich da ja mit gemacht, weil er gesagt hat, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann und so.“  
  
„Verstehe, aber tiefere Gefühle hast du für keinen der beiden?“ – „Tiefere Gefühle? Du meinst Liebe oder so? Wieso sollte ich?“, wollte Luffy wissen. – „Nur so, hat mich nur mal interessiert. Wobei ich dir sagen muss, dass Sex mit dem Partner, den man liebt, durchaus besser ist, als mit Personen, die man nicht wirklich kennt, zumindest ist das meine Einschätzung“, erklärte sie ihm.  
  
„Okay … aber nein, ich mag die beiden zwar, aber wir sind nichts desto trotz Rivalen. Zudem bin ich ja eigentlich auch ein Mann, von daher“, grinste Luffy. – „Momentchen mal, bitte was?“, Tessa griff nach Luffys Kleid und hob es hoch um so einen Blick auf seinen Intimbereich werfen zu können. „Du verarscht mich doch. Du bist kein Mann. Warum behauptest du das?“  
  
Luffys Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, während er das Kleid rasch nach unten drückte. „Lass das! Ich wurde vorübergehend in eine Frau verwandelt, durch Iva-chan“, erklärte Luffy. – „Wie bitte? Was? Aber die beiden wissen das … was rede ich da, klar wissen die das, Kid hatte es ja sogar mal erwähnt, aber dann stellt sich mir die Frage, warum schlafen sie dann trotzdem mit dir? Lief da schon mal was, als du noch ein Mann warst?“, wollte Tessa wissen.  
  
„Nein!“, wehrte Luffy ab. – „Sicher? Ich meine, mit diesem Law hattest du doch mal eine Allianz und da lief wirklich nichts? Nicht mal so ein klitzekleines bisschen?“, neugierig sah ihn die Katze an, wobei sie ihm auch immer näher kam.  
  
„Da war wirklich nichts! Warum sollte ich so etwas machen? Ich meine, damals war ich doch noch ein Mann“, kam es von Luffy. – „Na und? Wo ist da das Problem, auch Männer können Beziehungen führen und Sex haben“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber jetzt mal die andere Frage, warum schläfst du jetzt ausgerechnet mit den beiden, hm? Nur weil du jetzt eine Frau bist? Hättest du das auch gemacht, wenn du noch ein Mann wärst?“  
  
„Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal“, Luffy schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wie gesagt, die haben mich damit überrumpelt, ich wusste bis da gar nicht, dass Erwachsene so etwas machen!“ – Tessa seufzte theatralisch auf, drehte sich um und ließ ihren Kopf in Luffys Schoß sinken. „So unerfahren“, stieß sie aus, während sie sich den Handrücken gegen die Stirn drückte. „Weißt du, Kleiner, deine Unerfahrenheit ist ja echt problematisch. Stell dir mal vor, jemand anderes hätte das ausgenutzt“, sie klickte mit der Zunge. „Nicht auszudenken, was dann mit dir alles passiert wäre.“  
  
Doch da richtete sich Tessa wieder auf, ihre Hände stützte sie auf Luffys Oberschenkel. „Aber hey, das ist eigentlich Stoff für eine richtig gute Liebesgeschichte. Ich meine, da könnte sich ja noch etwas draus entwickeln, aus Law und dir meine ich. Kid halte ich für chronisch beziehungsunfähig, aber Law … zumal ihr ja schon mal eine Allianz hattet. Vielleicht macht er das ja jetzt, da er sich seine Gefühle für dich nicht eingestehen konnte, solange du noch ein Mann warst. Hach, das klingt dramatisch, vor allem, wenn du wieder ein Mann wirst. Wird er da weiterhin zu dir stehen, oder wird er dich von sich stoßen?“, spann sie herum.  
  
Luffy errötete leicht. „Hey, jetzt mal langsam, ich hab keine Liebesbeziehung zu Torao, klar, und da wird auch nie eine sein“, wehrte er ab. – „Sag niemals nie!“, sie kam wieder auf ihn zugeschossen. „Du musst mir ein Bild aus euren Flitterwochen schicken, ja?“, sie zwinkerte. – „Vergiss es, ich werde nicht heiraten! Weder Torao noch sonst irgendwen!“, brummte Luffy.  
  
„So langweilig! Ich warte ja nur darauf, dass mal ein gescheiter Kerl kommt, den ich heiraten kann“, sie stieß die Luft aus und sackte wieder auf Luffys Schoß zusammen. – „Ähm, okay? Dann heirate du doch Torao“, schlug Luffy vor.  
  
Tessa schoss wieder nach oben und patschte ihre Handflächen gegen Luffys Wangen. „Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Ich will doch keinen Piraten zum Mann. Die lassen sich sowieso schon so schwer einfangen und zudem müsste ich entweder mit auf See, was nicht geht, da ich schnell Seekrank werde, oder hier ewig warten, bis er mal wieder kommt. Das ist nicht schön“, erklärte sie. „Außerdem hab ich noch keinen Piraten getroffen, der heiraten wollte. Von daher“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Dann halt nicht“, murmelte Luffy. – „Aber warte mal!“, sie zog Luffys Wangen weit auseinander. „Nebenbei, das ist echt cool, so dehnbar … aber egal, willst du nicht doch mal ein Katzen-Kostüm anziehen? Ich bin mir sicher, du würdest die Jungs verrückt machen. Als ich dass das letzte Mal erwähnt habe, musste Law schon ziemlich an sich halten. Der würde sicherlich über dich herfallen, wenn er dich so sehen könnte“, schlug sie ihm vor.  
  
„Äh, lieber nicht, ich will ja gar nicht, dass sie weiter … über mich herfallen“, stammelte Luffy. – „Ach komm schon! Ich möchte dich auch unbedingt mal in so einem Kostüm sehen. Und zudem, vielleicht macht es dir ja langsam Spaß, wer weiß das schon“, bettelte sie, sie sah ihn mit zuckersüßem Blick an.  
  
„G-geht das denn so einfach?“, hakte Luffy unsicher nach. – „Aber klar, du kriegst einfach eins von meinen Kostümen. Komm mit“, sie lächelte breit und zog Luffy auf die Beine. Sie führte ihn in den Umkleideraum. „Zudem, der Chef ist heute nicht da, also geht das in Ordnung“, fügte sie noch hinzu.  
  
„Sie lief zu ihrem Spind und kramte ein weiteres, dunkelblaues Kostüm hervor. Sie selbst trug ein violettes Kostüm, welches gut zu ihren orange-farbigen Haaren passte. „Hier, bitte sehr, es dürfte passen, wir haben ungefähr die gleiche Größe.“  
  
Luffy nahm das knappe Outfit entgegen. „Soll ich mich hier einfach so umziehen?“, fragte er zweifelnd. – „Na klar, die meisten Mädels sind draußen, von daher, nun mach schon, oder soll ich dir helfen?“, sie legte den Kopf schief.  
  
„Wirst du wahrscheinlich müssen“, seufzte Luffy. Danach zog er sich noch immer zögerlich sein Kleid aus. – „Die Unterwäsche wirst du auch ausziehen müssen, sonst sieht das bei dem trägerlosen Oberteil doof aus“, teilte Tessa ihm mit.  
  
Der Piratenkapitän nickte und zog sich den BH aus nur um danach das kurze blaue Oberteil wieder anzuziehen. Einige Zeit starrte er das Höschen mit dem Katzenschwanz an. Aber auch dieses zog er an. Danach noch die Überkniestrümpfe, die hochhackigen Schuhe, die langen Handschuhe und die Katzenohren.  
  
„Zu guter Letzt kommt das hier“, Tessa hielt ihm ein rosa Halsband hin. – „Das auch noch? Ich bin doch kein Hund“, merkte Luffy an. – „Das nicht, aber du bist jetzt ein artiges kleines Hauskätzchen, also zieh es an“, säuselte sie.  
  
Letztendlich zog Luffy auch noch das Halsband an, es hatte vorne einen goldenen Anhänger, er fragte sich echt, wer aus so etwas stand. „Und was nun?“, wollte er wissen. – „Jetzt kommst du mit raus, wir müssen dich ein wenig rumzeigen, denn du bist einfach nur Zucker!“, Tessa warf ihm eine Kusshand zu.  
  
„Aber, was ist, wenn die mich anfassen wollen?“, stieß Luffy ein wenig panisch aus. – „Keine Sorge, ich sage denen schon, dass du eigentlich nicht dazu gehörst. Zudem musst du dich gar nicht anfassen lassen. Die Kerle dürfen dich nur anfassen, wenn du es erlaubst“, erklärte sie ihm.  
  
Nicht ganz überzeugt ging Luffy schließlich mit raus. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war, die Sachen waren ihm viel zu kurz. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht kommen ja ganz zufällig Kid und Law vorbei“, sie zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. Gerade das wollte Luffy ja eigentlich nicht. Allerdings hatte er auch so das Gefühl, dass das nicht nur eine Vermutung war.  
  
Tessa zog ihn mit an die Bar, sie drückte ihn auf einen der Hocker. „Fabi, gibt ihr einen Drink, damit sie lockerer wird“, meinte Tessa zu Fabiola. Diese nickte und bereitete sogleich etwas vor. Es war ein Cocktail. – „Bitte sehr. Trink das, dann geht’s dir besser.“  
  
„Danke …“, seufzte Luffy auf und nahm das Glas, er sog an dem Strohhalm und wenige Sekunden später hatte er eine eklig schmeckende Flüssigkeit im Mund. Was zur Hölle war das für ein Zeug, es brannte fürchterlich. – „Zu viel Wodka?“, hakte Fabiola nach. – „Ich denke schon“, Luffy schon das halbvolle Getränk zurück.  
  
„Miahahaha, man gewöhnt sich an den Geschmack“, kam es von einer dritten Katze, sie war recht klein, wirkte sehr jung und irgendwie fehl am Platz. Allerdings schnappte sie sich den Cocktail und leerte ihn. „Man darf nichts verkommen lassen. Bist du neu?“  
  
„Nein! Ich sollte das nur mal anziehen. Ich arbeite hier nicht, oder so“, wehrte Luffy ab. Er griff nach dem Wasserglas, welches Fabiola ihm hingestellt hatte und leerte es in einem Zug. – „Hach, schade, du siehst so süß in dem Kostüm aus, du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, ob du nicht hier anfängst. Du würdest damit echt Kohle machen können“, schnurrte sie.  
  
„Danke nein, keinen Bedarf“, nuschelte Luffy. – „Aber willst du es nicht mal versuchen? Nur heute Nacht mal“, meinte jetzt auch Tessa. – Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, nicht, dass er sich wieder zu etwas überreden ließ. „Auf keinen Fall und ich denke, ich werde mich mal wieder umziehen, ich war ja jetzt einmal hier draußen“, Luffy stand auf und wollte gerade in Richtung Umkleideraum gehen, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Luffy, bist du das?“, das war ganz eindeutig Kid. So ein Mist aber auch. Luffy drehte sich zu Kid und auch zu Law um. – „Ja … aber was macht ihr denn hier?“, er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass Law beinahe die Gesichtszüge entgleist wären und er mächtig an sich halten musste.  
  
„Na ja, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg ins Hotel, haben aber noch mal einen Abstecher hier rein gemacht … Das ist ein äußerst glücklicher Zufall wie mir scheint“, noch immer starrte Kid ihn an, während Law in Richtung Bar ging und sich erstmal einen Drink auf den ‚Schock‘ bestellte.  
  
„Du solltest das Kostüm definitiv anlassen, das steht dir ausgezeichnet“, meinte Kid während er auf Luffy zuging. „Tessa, er kann es doch diese Nacht anbehalten, oder nicht?“ – „Von mir aus doch“, schnurrte sie.  
  
„Super, also Luffy wir sollten schnell ins Hotel gehen, da kannst du uns eine kleine Privatvorführung geben“, beschloss Kid. – Luffy wollte eigentlich verneinen, doch da kamen ihm Tessas Worte wieder in den Sinn, es war am Anfang nun mal komisch, der Spaß stellte sich erst später ein. Wer weiß, vielleicht kam der Spaß ja diesmal? „O-okay, aber so kann ich auf keinen Fall durch die Stadt laufen! Ich muss mir wenigstens was drüber ziehen“, murmelte er.  
  
„Dann beeil dich, wir warten hier“, antwortete Kid, während Luffy sich in Richtung Umkleideraum begab. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. – „Nur die Ruhe, Luffy, wie Tessa bereits sagt, kann das alles noch besser werden. Man muss der ganzen Sache einfach mal eine Chance geben“, redete er sich ein, während er sich schnell sein Kleid überzog, er wusste jetzt nicht so recht, wo er die Unterwäsche hinstopfen sollte, weshalb er sie einfach da ließ. Er würde sie halt morgen wieder abholen.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden fühlte er sich bereit, diese Tür zu öffnen und wieder zu Kid und Law zu gehen.


	19. Kapitel 18

12\. Juni 1525  
  
Es war der nächste Morgen, als Luffy in dem Hotelbett erwachte. Verdammt! Er hatte es diese Nacht nicht mal mehr zurück zum Schiff geschafft. Von Kid und Law war keine Spur zu sehen. Toll, klasse! Da hatten sie ihn einfach liegen gelassen und nicht einmal geweckt.  
  
Ein wenig genervt setzte er sich auf. Das wollte er jetzt nicht mehr mit machen, auf keinen Fall, war ihm doch egal, ob das irgendwann mal Spaß machen würde oder nicht. Er saß an der Bettkante und starrte einige Zeit auf die Wand.  
  
Da klopfte es plötzlich. „Hey, du musst aus dem Zimmer raus, oder noch einmal bezahlen!“, hörte er eine mehr oder weniger wütende Stimme. – „Ja, bin gleich weg“, antwortete Luffy, während er sich schnell anzog. Wobei er notgedrungen das verdammte Katzen-Kostüm noch einmal drunter zog.  
  
Er würde jetzt zu dem Club gehen, das Kostüm abgeben, sich seine Unterwäsche wieder holen und dann würde er zur Sunny zurückkehren. Sanji musste ihm unbedingt was zu essen machen, er starb fast vor Hunger.  
  
Der Kerl vor seiner Tür sah ihn ein wenig seltsam an, denn der Katzenschwanz lugte unter dem Kleid ein wenig hervor und die Ohren hatte er in der Hand. „Na, wird aber auch Zeit“, brummte er. Flugs verließ Luffy das Hotel. Hoffentlich hatte die Neko-Bar noch auf! Allerdings war das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite, das Lokal hatte geschlossen. – „Verdammt! So ein Mist aber auch“, stieß er wütend aus.  
  
Jetzt musste er also so wie er war zur Sunny zurück, wie sollte er bitte schön das Katzen-Kostüm erklären? Ein wenig frustriert machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schiff. „Das ist alles nur deren Schuld“, murmelte er.  
  
„Oi, Luffy!“, konnte er Frankys Stimme vernehmen. Verdammt! Und er war nicht mal in der Nähe der Sunny. „Du bist aber früh unterwegs“, kam es von dem Cyborg. „Oder bist du jetzt erst auf dem Rückweg? – „Ähm, nja kann man so sagen …“, antwortete Luffy. „Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“, Franky war ja auch einen gewissen Zeitraum gar nicht auf dem Schiff gewesen.  
  
„Ach, ich war bei den Mädels hier“, er deutete auf eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die hinter ihm auftauchten. Sie kicherten und schmiegten sich an ihn. „Ich habe aus einigen von ihnen super coole Cyborgs gemacht. Stell dir vor, die waren auch gerade dabei, ihren Körper super umzubauen. Allerdings waren sie sich gar nicht sicher, wie sie das genau machen sollten, deshalb hab ich ihnen gezeigt wie es geht“, er grinste breit.  
  
„Ah, er ist so super!“, schwärmten die Mädchen. – „Und er hat uns so sehr geholfen“, seufzte ein anderes auf. „Du bist Luffy? Dann bist du doch die Kapitänin, oder? Ihr müsst unbedingt so lange auf der Insel bleiben, bis er uns fertig umgebaut hat, klar?!“, meinte sie.  
  
„Öh … okay?“, Luffy war ziemlich überrumpelt, als sie plötzlich seine Hände ergriff. – „Hach, vielen lieben Dank. Ich meine, es ist schon verdammt schwer, an so einen super tollen Cyborg zu kommen, den werden wir auf keinen Fall so schnell wieder gehen lassen“, sie grinste breit.  
  
„Alles klar … Das ist zum Glück eine Vergnügungsinsel, also kann man hier ruhig etwas länger bleiben“, antwortete Luffy. – „Apropos Vergnügen, Luffy, warum hast du plötzlich einen Katzenschwanz?“, wollte Franky wissen, er griff nach dem Ende und hob ihn an.  
  
Luffy zuckte zusammen und riss dem Cyborg den Schwanz aus den Händen. „Äh, das ist, äh … ein Hobby von mir!“, stammelte er. – Franky sah Luffy ein wenig ungläubig an. „Ein … Hobby? Seit wann denn das?“ – „Seit äh, Dingens hier, du weißt schon“, murmelte er.  
  
„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht …“ – „Ah, seit wir auf Enies Lobby dem Katzen-Typ begegnet sind, halt, seitdem finde ich Katzen todschick!“, er sprach so schnell, dass er sich fast verhaspelte. – Franky überlegte einige Zeit. Er sprach wohl von Rob Lucci, allerdings hatte er den Zoan-Nutzer ganz anders in Erinnerung. Wenn er ihn sich jetzt in einem Katzen-Kostüm vorstellte … nein, definitiv nein! „Okay, Luffy, wenn du das sagst“, er wusste nicht so ganz, was er darauf erwidern sollte.  
  
„Ja! Ist es, und ich geh dann mal zum Schiff zurück, ich hab Hunger! Bye-Bye!“, ohne Frankys Antwort abzuwarten, lief Luffy davon. Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich, etwas Dümmeres war ihm wohl nicht eingefallen? Das er seit der Begegnung mit Rob Lucci auf Katzen-Kostüme stand? Oh Hilfe. Er stieß die Luft aus und lief schnell weiter. Schlimmer konnte es ja wohl kaum mehr werden.  
  
Es dauerte gar nicht mehr so lang, da erreichte er die Sunny, er musste sich jetzt dringend umziehen und vor allem dieses bescheuerte Kostüm verstecken! Er rannte schnell in das Frauenschlafzimmer, auf dem Deck hatte er jetzt niemanden gesehen, was für ein Glück.  
  
Er zog sich rasch um und verstaute das Kostüm unter seiner Matratze, er musste es heute Abend unbedingt zurück bringen, das durfte er nicht vergessen. Ein wenig beruhigter ging er nun rüber in die Kombüse.  
  
„Morgen“, rief er wieder gut gelaunt, man durfte sich nur nichts anmerken lassen, dann würden sie keine Fragen stellen, hoffte er zumindest. „Sanji, ich hab Hunger!“ – „Was auch sonst. Setz dich schon mal“, meinte der Smutje.  
  
„Sag mal, Luffy, wo warst du die Nacht eigentlich?“, hakte Robin nach, die mit Nami am Tisch saß und gerade Pflanzi ein Glas Wasser hinhielt. – „Ich … öh, das hier ist eine Vergnügungsinsel! Da kann ich doch wohl weg bleiben, oder?“, meinte er.  
  
„Sicher …“, die Archäologin musterte Luffy einige Zeit. Ihr Blick war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, es war, als ahnte sie irgendetwas. Ein wenig unruhig setzte sich Luffy neben Nami und wartete auf sein Essen. – „Ach, wir bleiben übrigens noch so lange hier, bis Franky seine … Cyborg-Mädchen da umgebaut hat“, teilte er ihnen mit.  
  
„Cyborg-Mädchen? Es gibt echt Mädchen, die damit was anfangen können?“, fragte Nami. – „Anscheinend. Ich war auch überrascht … Hey, ist es eigentlich normal, dass ich Frankys Roboter-Aussehen nicht mehr ganz so cool finde?“, wollte Luffy wissen.  
  
„Hm, schon möglich, immerhin bist du jetzt auch eine Frau. Allerdings könnte ich nicht behaupten, dass ich mich jetzt mehr für Roboter interessiere, als vorher“, Nami stieß die Luft aus. Lustlos schnappte sie sich eine der Zeitschriften, die auf dem Tisch lagen und blätterte sie durch. „Ach, bist du eigentlich noch mal Kid und Law begegnet?“, fragte sie beinahe schon zu beiläufig.  
  
Sanji stellte Luffy gerade das Essen hin, auch er beobachtete seinen Kapitän genau. „Ähm, klar, wir waren noch ein paar mal zusammen unterwegs“, antwortete Luffy. – „Was habt ihr denn so gemacht?“, kam es jetzt auch von Robin. – So eine Situation hatte Luffy eigentlich vermeiden wollen. „Na ja, wir waren hier und dort mal“, nuschelte er.  
  
„Wo ist hier und dort?“ – „Uhm … also im Vergnügungspark, in der Katzen-Bar, und so halt“, murmelte er. Was sollte er ihnen auch schon groß sagen? Dass sie ihn in ein Hotel schleiften und dort mit ihm Sex hatten, konnte er ihnen ja schlecht sagen.  
  
„Sicher? Ich meine, sie haben doch nichts getan, was sich nicht gehört, oder doch?“, Sanji setzte sich neben Luffy und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Wenn sie nämlich irgendetwas Unanständiges gemacht haben, werde ich sie geradewegs in ihre Blues zurück kicken!“, knurrte er leicht. – „Was? Warum glaubst du nur, dass sie irgendetwas Unanständiges gemacht hätten? Ich meine, wir sind doch noch immer Rivalen und so …“, versuchte Luffy ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
„Na und? Mir gefielen ihre Blicke nicht, mit denen sie dich angesehen haben, Luffy-chwan. Du kannst es uns ruhig sagen, wenn sie irgendetwas gemacht haben, was du nicht wolltest. Wir werden uns höchstpersönlich um die beiden kümmern!“, versprach Sanji.  
  
„Mach mal halblang! Auch wenn ich jetzt ein bisschen schwächer bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich ein absolut hoffnungsloser Fall bin! Ich kann mich schon noch gegen die beiden wehren!“, was ja eigentlich schon wieder gelogen war, momentan kam er kaum gegen die beiden an. Auch wenn er es sich immer wieder vornahm, ihnen mal die Meinung zu sagen. Aber das würde er ganz sicher nicht vor seinen Nakama erwähnen.  
  
„Klar, natürlich, aber dennoch machen wir uns ein wenig Sorgen, du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch“, meinte Sanji. – „Ach quatsch! Bin ich gar nicht“, stritt Luffy ab. Er schlang schnell das Essen hinunter und stand dann auf. „Komm mit, Pflanzi, wir gehen spazieren“, er schnappte sich die Pflanze und ging mit ihr dann nach draußen.  
  
„Irgendetwas ist da im Busch“, merkte Robin an. – „Definitiv, nur was?“, fragte sich Sanji. – „Irgendwann wird er sich verplappern, dann wissen wir auch was los ist. Ich denke, wir sollten es einfach abwarten“, murmelte Nami vor sich hin, noch immer in der Zeitung blätternd.  
  
  
  
Der Abend zog schnell ein, Luffy hatte noch immer Pflanzi dabei, als er das Katzen-Kostüm wegbrachte und danach zum Hotel ging. Kid und Law waren ein wenig verwundert darüber, weshalb sie wohl nicht sofort über ihn herfielen. „Ich muss euch was sagen, ich hab keine Lust mehr auf das Ganze!“, setzte Luffy an.  
  
„Nicht?“, kam es von Kid. „Macht’s dir keinen Spaß?“ – „Nein! Es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß und es ist seltsam, deswegen will ich das nicht mehr machen!“, Luffy sah sie ernst an, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. – „Wenn dass so ist kann man dagegen wohl nichts machen. Tja, dann tschau, wir sehen uns, wenn ich Piratenkönig bin“, kam es trocken von Kid und das war’s. Er verließ das Zimmer und weg war er.  
  
Kid legte noch am selben Abend ab, jetzt hatte er ja kein schönes Spielzeug mehr, also hatte er auch keinen Grund, länger als nötig auf der Insel zu verweilen. Auch Law verabschiedete sich recht trocken, obwohl er nicht sofort abreiste. Allerdings brach auch er zwei Tage später auf.  
  
Luffy war ziemlich sauer, sowohl auf sich selbst, als auch auf Kid und Law. Also stimmte es tatsächlich, dass sie ihn einfach nur ausgenutzt hatten. Ihm war mittlerweile klar, dass das ziemlich dumm von ihm war, er hätte schon viel früher nein sagen sollen.  
  
Sanji machte sich wohl am meisten sorgen, als er seinen schlecht gelaunten Kapitän sah, weshalb er ihm auch ein besonders leckeres Mahl zubereitete, allerdings heiterte es Luffy nicht sonderlich auf.  
  
Franky war noch eine ganze Woche lang abwesend, er half den Mädchen beim Umbau, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen hatte er sehr gute Laune. Er war vollkommen in seinem Element noch dazu war er von vielen hübschen Frauen umgeben. Was wollte man also mehr?  
  
Usopp und Zoro hatten sich noch einmal mit Killer, Shachi und Penguin in Verbindung gesetzt, schließlich hatten sie ja noch eine Wette laufen, allerdings war es nicht so ganz klar, wer nun gewonnen hatte. Weshalb sie beschlossen, den Wetteinsatz später einzulösen, wenn oder falls sie sich mal wieder sahen. In der Zwischenzeit würden sie sicherlich herausfinden, ob da nun etwas gelaufen war, oder nicht. Die beiden waren fest davon überzeugt, dass sie die Wette gewinnen würden, immerhin war Luffy ja nun wirklich nicht der Typ, der mit irgendwem ins Bett stieg. Sie waren sich ihrer Sache also ziemlich sicher, dass sie damit allerdings mächtig auf die Schnauze fallen sollten, war ihnen zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst.  
  
Die Mugiwara-Bande blieb nach Frankys Rückkehr noch eine Nacht dort, ehe sie am nächsten Morgen, dem 20. Juni, aufbrachen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Luffys Laune wieder gebessert, er hatte den Vorfall zwar nicht vergessen, aber er würde nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es gab schließlich wichtigeres zu tun, als sich seinen Kopf über Kid und Law zu zerbrechen. Zum Beispiel neue Abenteuer erleben. Dass er geradewegs auf sein bisher wohl größtes Abenteuer zusteuerte, wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht.


	20. Kapitel 19

8\. Juli 1525  
  
Es vergingen einige unspektakuläre Wochen, zwar gab es hier und da ein Unwetter, aber das war ja auf der Grand Line nichts Neues. Die teils negative Stimmung, die während ihres Aufenthalts auf Divertimento auf dem Schiff geherrscht hatte, war komplett verschwunden, fast so, als sei nie etwas passiert. Nami war mittlerweile auch entspannter geworden, zwar nervte sie der Geschlechterwechsel immer noch, aber sie war deswegen fast gar nicht mehr übellaunig drauf.  
  
Auch Luffy hatte sich vollkommen von Kids und Laws Überfällen auf ihn erholt. Mittlerweile hatte er deswegen keine schlaflosen Nächte mehr, passiert war passiert. Die letzten Wochen war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, ein wenig zu trainieren, immerhin konnte es ja nicht angehen, dass er so schwach war und sich gegen niemanden mehr durchsetzen konnte.  
  
Usopp hatte bei Pflanzi erstaunliches geleistet, diese war fast doppelt so groß, als zu beginn. Sein nächstes Ziel war es, ihr sprechen bei zu bringen, was allerdings noch nicht so ganz klappte. Sie konnte allerdings schon das Wort ‚Wasser‘ aussprechen. Der Schütze hätte zwar nie damit gerechnet, dass aus seiner Erfindung mal so etwas werden könnte, er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie nach einigen Stunden wieder einging, aber er war jetzt doch ziemlich stolz auf sich. So eine Pflanze hatte sicherlich nicht jeder.  
  
Robin hatte einige Zeit noch versucht, herauszufinden warum Luffy auf der Insel so komisch war, doch da er nie darüber sprach, hatte sie es irgendwann gelassen. Zwar beobachtete sie ihn auch weiterhin noch, aber nach wie vor konnte sie nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Er war wieder so gut drauf, wie vor dem Aufenthalt.  
  
Vor einigen Tagen jedoch, veränderte sich die Situation, nicht nur das Wetter war scheußlich kalt und regnerisch, was ja an sich schon schlimm genug war, nein, auch Luffy ging es bescheiden. Seit einiger Zeit plagte ihn immer wieder stark auftretende Übelkeit. Er selbst glaubte, dass er sich wohl etwas eingefangen hatte.  
  
Es war die Nacht zum achten Juli, gerade einmal zwei Uhr morgens und Luffy ging gerade zum vierten Mal aus Klo. Das war echt furchtbar nervig und er war vollkommen übermüdet. Noch dazu hatte er wieder das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, es war richtig heftig.  
  
Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, wurde er von Nami wütend angestarrt. „Echt mal, Luffy, musst du ständig aufs Klo rennen, es nervt!“, knurrte sie. – „Sorry, aber wenn ich nun mal muss?“, brummte Luffy, er setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Noch dazu könnte ich gerade kotzen, das ist echt lästig“, fügte er hinzu.  
  
„So schlimm?“, hakte Nami nach. – „Hm-m, und es wird einfach nicht besser. Ich hab mir sicherlich irgendetwas eingefangen“, Luffy fuhr sich durch die Haare und stieß gepresst die Luft aus. – „Aber wenn etwas rum geht, müssten dann nicht zumindest ein paar andere von uns auch etwas haben?“, überlegte die Navigatorin.  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, Luffy zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich zurücklegte, massierte er sich geistesabwesend die Brüste, die spannten in letzter Zeit auch hin und wieder. – Nami betrachtete ihren Kapitän noch eine Weile, ehe sie sich auch wieder hinlegte. Allerdings wurde sie noch einige Male von Luffy geweckt. Na, das könnte ja noch spaßig werden.  
  
Gegen fünf beschloss Luffy ganz aufzustehen, er konnte nicht mehr liegen, noch dazu musste er sowieso immer wieder ins Badezimmer rüber laufen, da konnte er auch Wache halten. Er fand Robin oben auf der Hauptterrasse. „Du kannst dich meinetwegen schlafen legen, ich übernehme die Wache“, seufzte Luffy. – Robin sah ihn einige Zeit an. „Du siehst ganz und gar nicht gut aus, bist du dir sicher?“  
  
„Ja, ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen. Außerdem bin ich hier näher am Badezimmer dran“, er stieß die Luft aus und stützte seine Arme auf die Reling. – „Du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht“, merkte sie an. – „Ach, ich hab mir sicherlich nur irgendetwas eingefangen, ist schon nicht ganz so schlimm“, versuchte er sie zu überzeugen, was aber ganz und gar nicht klappte.  
  
Robin trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Also Fieber hast du schon mal nicht, zudem glaube ich nicht wirklich, dass es eine Krankheit ist …“, meinte sie. – „Was soll es denn sonst sein? Vielleicht hab ich auch nur was Falsches gegessen“, spielte er es herunter. Er zupfte an seinem Nachthemd herum, es war echt unangenehm, es zu tragen.  
  
„Jetzt legt dich noch ein wenig hin, mir geht’s soweit ganz gut, wirklich!“, versicherte Luffy der Archäologin, er sah sie mit festem Blick an. Momentan stimmte das auch, die Übelkeit war ein wenig zurückgegangen, allerdings noch immer nicht vorbei. – Robin musterte ihn noch einige Zeit, ehe sie schließlich widerwillig ging.  
  
Luffy starrte einige Zeit aufs Meer hinaus, die frische Luft war sehr angenehm, es lag noch immer der Geruch des Regens in der Luft. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was in letzter Zeit nur los war, ständig war irgendetwas anderes. Zuerst wurde er betäubt und entführt, dann wurde er zu Dingen gezwungen, die er nicht machen wollte, nur weil man ihn nicht ausreden ließ und jetzt schien er sich noch was eingefangen zu haben. Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr werden. Allerdings wollte er auch nichts hinauf beschwören, bei seinem Glück, dass er als Frau hatte …  
  
  
  
Einige Stunden später, die anderen saßen schon beim Frühstück, kam auch Luffy dazu. Er hatte sich noch umgezogen, obwohl ihn der Büstenhalter gerade umbrachte. Ständig zupfte er daran herum, weil er einfach verdammt unangenehm zu tragen war.  
  
Er betrat die Kombüse und schon gleich stieg ihm ein Geruch in die Nase, der die Übelkeit schlagartig zurückholte. Er rümpfte die Nase und ging in Richtung Esstisch. „Geht’s dir besser?“, fragte Nami. – „Nicht wirklich“, antwortete er und setzte sich neben Usopp. „Sanji, was riecht hier so komisch?“  
  
„Wie bitte? Hier riecht es höchstens nach dem gebratenen Speck, aber sonst wüsste ich nicht, was du meinst“, meinte Sanji. – Er trug den vollen Teller zu Luffy, doch als er ihn vor seinen Kapitän stellte, wurde der aschfahl. „Nein, mach das weg“, schnell schob Luffy den Teller zur Seite, wobei er ihn fast vom Tisch fegte. Er presste seine Hand vor Mund und Nase. Er versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, doch schließlich sprang er auf und sprintete aus dem Raum.  
  
Er lief zur Reling beugte sich darüber und erbrach sich ins Meer, bis zum Badezimmer hätte er es nie und nimmer rechtzeitig geschafft. Die anderen waren auch nach draußen auf das Deck getreten, sie betrachteten besorgt ihren Kapitän.  
  
Chopper ging schnell auf Luffy zu, da stimmte definitiv etwas nicht, er musste ihn unbedingt untersuchen, die letzten Tage hatte Luffy noch gemeint, dass das sicherlich von alleine besser werden würde, doch Chopper glaubte nicht so wirklich daran. „Du kommst jetzt sofort mit ins Krankenzimmer. Ich werde mir das genauer ansehen“, meinte er entschlossen, diesmal würde sich sein Kapitän nicht rausreden können.  
  
„Ach quatsch …“, setzte er an, doch Choppers ernster Blick ließ ihn verstummen. – „Du kommst jetzt mit“, er packte Luffy und zog ihn mit zum Krankenzimmer.  
  
Dort verfrachtete das Rentier Luffy auf die Liege und fing an, einige Tests bei ihm durchzuführen. Luffy lag weitestgehend ruhig auf der Liege und ließ es über sich ergehen, er versuchte auch die Übelkeit zu ignorieren, die immer noch in ihm rumorte. Der Geruch von gebratenem Speck hing ihm noch immer in der Nase und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich beruhigen konnte.  
  
Da die Auswertung einige Zeit dauerte, gesellte sich zwischenzeitlich Nami zu ihnen, da sie sich nach Luffys Befinden erkundigen wollte. Allerdings war das nur mäßig besser. Sie brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser, damit er wenigstens mal den ekligen Geschmack aus dem Mund bekam.  
  
Nachdem die Auswertungen abgeschlossen waren, starrte Chopper wie hypnotisiert das Blatt an, das durfte doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein! Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dieses Ergebnis schockierte ihn sosehr, dass er sich erst einmal setzen musste.  
  
„Was ist denn, Chopper? Ist es arg schlimm? Muss ich sterben?“, fragte Luffy leicht panisch, als er das Rentier beobachtete. – Chopper brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fassen. Das so etwas ausgerechnet Luffy passiert war.  
  
Der Arzt sah jetzt seinem Kapitän geradewegs in die Augen. „Also, sterben wirst du nicht …“, setzte er an. „Aber ich weiß echt nicht, ob die Nachricht jetzt gut oder schlecht ist.“ – „Jetzt sag schon, was habe ich denn? Und wie lange wird das noch so bleiben? Ich finde es echt schlimm, mich die ganze Zeit übergeben zu müssen“, meinte Luffy.  
  
„Tja, dann sage ich es wohl lieber gleich … Aus den erhöhten HCG-Werten kann man schließen, dass du schwanger bist“, antwortete er. – Luffys Augenbrauen hoben sich an. „Schwanger?“ – „Ja, das bedeutet, du kriegst ein Kind.“ – „Oh … Oh, verdammt, aber wieso denn das auf einmal? Und wie überhaupt?“, er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Chopper räusperte sich. „Also, das ganze Wie zu erklären, könnte ein wenig dauern, ob du es verstehen würdest, ist eine andere Sache. Aber in der Kurzfassung: Du hattest ungeschützten Sex mit irgendwem und na ja … jetzt bist du schwanger“, meinte er.  
  
BAM! Luffys Augen weiteten sich, als er realisierte, dass damit wohl Kid und Law gemeint waren. War er durch einen der beiden schwanger geworden? Er würde ein Kind kriegen … ein Kind von Kid oder Law. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Verunsichert fragte er: „Und warum geht es mir dabei so schlecht?“  
  
„Nun ja, dein Körper verändert sich durch die Schwangerschaft ja. Er schüttet vermehrt Schwangerschaftshormone aus, die und einige andere Hormone können mit verantwortlich für die Übelkeit sein. Die meisten Frauen leiden in den ersten Monaten unter Übelkeit, die dann vergehen kann, einige leiden während der ganzen Schwangerschaft darunter“, erklärte er ihm.  
  
„Also ist das normal? Das ist aber echt lästig“, Luffys Blick wanderte durch den Raum, eine Hand hatte er auf seinen Bauch gelegt. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er ein Kind bekam, gut bisher war das eh noch nie eine Option gewesen. Aber jetzt … was sollte er jetzt bitte schön machen? Was würde das für ihn und seinen Traum, Piratenkönig zu werden, bedeuten? Er wusste ja, dass ein Schiff kein guter Ort für Kinder war, vor allem nicht für Babys.  
  
„Von wem ist das Kind?“, fragte da Chopper. – Luffys Blick glitt zu dem Schiffsarzt. „Kann ich nicht sagen …“, murmelte er. Er hatte immerhin versprochen, dass er nichts sagte, doch zählte das jetzt überhaupt noch? Immerhin hatten Kid und Law ihn ja nur benutzt, was machte es also schon, wenn er es jetzt sagte? Er überlegte, was er machen könnte, doch da wurde der Vorhang bewegt und Nami kam herein.  
  
„Und? Wie sieht es aus?“, fragte sie, ihr Blick war besorgt. – „Ähm … also es ist nichts Lebensbedrohliches“, setzte Chopper erneut an. „Aber du solltest dich trotzdem lieber setzen.“ – „Was? Wieso denn das?“, Nami blickte nun verwirrt zwischen Luffy und Chopper hin und her. Allerdings drückte das Rentier die Navigatorin jetzt in Richtung Stuhl.- „Weil ich mich auch hinsetzen musste.“  
  
Noch immer reichlich überrascht, setzte sich Nami schließlich. „Also, schieß los, was ist es denn nun?“ – Chopper wusste nicht, wie er das Nami eröffnen sollte, er konnte sich ihre Reaktion schon bildlich vorstellen, allerdings musste er es ihr jetzt sagen, sie würde es sowieso irgendwann herausfinden. Er räusperte sich und meinte dann einfach: „Luffy ist schwanger.“ Das war wohl der beste Weg, einfach gerade heraus.  
  
Nami nickte. „Ach so, Luffy ist schwanger“, antwortete sie, sie hatte die Botschaft dahinter wohl noch nicht ganz begriffen. Da stockte sie, in ihrem Hirn ratterte es. Moment? Was hatte Chopper da gesagt? Luffy ist schwanger? Ihr Gehirn konnte diesen einfachen Satz nicht analysieren, sie begriff ihn im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht. Es war viel zu abwegig, dass so etwas tatsächlich geschehen war. Schwanger bedeutete schließlich, dass Luffy Sex hatte und nein, das war völlig ausgeschlossen. Ihr Kapitän hatte bisher nie auch nur das geringste Interesse an so etwas gezeigt, das war vollkommen absurd. Zudem, schwanger bedeutete ja auch, dass er ungeschützten Sex hatte und so leichtsinnig konnte er doch nicht sein … okay, das war Unsinn, natürlich würde das genau auf Luffy passen. Aber das konnte ja nicht sein, das war vollkommen ausgeschlossen.  
  
Zudem es würde ja auch bedeuten, dass Luffy ein Kind bekommen würde und mit einem Kind konnte sie ihn sich noch weniger vorstellen. Also erzählte Chopper einfach nur Unsinn. „Ach, was redest du denn da, willst du etwas vor mir verbergen? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, dass du dafür lügen müsstest“, meinte Nami, sie lachte nervös auf. „Luffy und schwanger? Das ist doch vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Nicht wahr, Luffy?“  
  
„Nein, es stimmt definitiv. Nach den Werten zu urteilen befindet sich Luffy gerade in der 4. Schwangerschaftswoche“, erklärte Chopper ihr noch einmal. – Schon wieder so etwas unlogisches, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Doch als Nami Luffy genauer betrachtete, wie er sich die Hand auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und angestrengt ihrem Blick auswich, da schien es endlich ‚Klick‘ zu machen. Endlich begriff sie, was Chopper ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „WAAAS?!“, stieß sie aus. „Das ist doch jetzt wohl ein Scherz!“, sie sprang auf und ging auf Luffy zu. Sie griff nach seinen Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Luffy, was hast du dazu zu sagen?“  
  
Unsicher und auch ein wenig ängstlich sah Luffy Nami an, er befürchtete schon, gleich wieder geschlagen zu werden. „Also … ich, ähm“, stammelte er. – „Drück dich gefälligst klar aus! Mit wem hattest du Sex?“, fuhr Nami ihn sauer an. Oh ja, sie war wirklich stinkwütend, wobei Luffy diesmal nicht genau sagen konnte, gegen wen sich ihre Wut richtete.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht, ich hab versprochen nichts zu sagen“, antwortete er, er versuchte sich aus Namis Griff zu winden, doch dieser war Eisern. – „Luffy! Sag mir gefälligst, wer für den Mist verantwortlich ist. Das ging ja wohl kaum von dir aus“, knurrte sie. „Aber Moment mal, warst du deswegen so komisch? Weil du es mit irgendwem getrieben hast? Luffy, jetzt rede verdammt.“  
  
„Ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen!“ – „Von wegen du kannst nicht. Du musst. Wir müssen den Vater finden, der muss das auch wissen … zudem will ich ihn mir vorknöpfen. Dir kann ich ja eigentlich nicht mal Vorwürfe machen, du warst ja nicht mal aufgeklärt“, sie ließ von Luffy ab und drehte sich um, sie lief im Raum auf und ab. „Verdammt, Robin meinte anfangs noch, dass wir dich aufklären sollten, aber nein, ich blöde Kuh hab ihr gesagt, dass das schon nicht nötig sein wird … Ich könnte mich gerade echt ohrfeigen“, knurrte Nami auf.  
  
Doch da blieb die Navigatorin plötzlich stehen. „Hey, Luffy, Kid oder Law, einer von den beiden war es, oder?“, sie sah ihn ernst an. – Luffy stieß die Luft aus, Nami wusste, beziehungsweise vermutete es sowieso bereits, also konnte er es auch sagen. Zumal er sich eh nicht mehr sicher war, warum er das überhaupt geheim hielt. „Ja“, antwortete er.  
  
„Wer von beiden ist der Vater? Wer von beiden war so verdammt unachtsam? Bestimmt Kid oder? Law traue ich so etwas eher weniger zu“, Nami schnaubte. – „Ich … weiß es nicht“, gestand Luffy. – „Wie du weißt es nicht? Du musst doch wissen, ob du mit Kid oder Law geschlafen hast!“, sie trat wieder auf ihn zu.  
  
Luffys Wangen wurden heiß, er sah zu Nami auf und dieser fiel bei dem Blick wieder die Kinnlade hinunter. „Sag mir nicht, dass du es mit beiden getrieben hast!“ – „Doch … aber ich wusste nicht, was die da mit mir machen, sie haben mir kaum was erklärt!“, versuchte Luffy sich zu verteidigen. „Sie haben mich noch nicht mal ausreden lassen, ich wollte das ja eigentlich gar nicht, aber die sind wie Tiere gewesen.“  
  
Nami zwickte sich in den Nasenrücken. „Das darf doch absolut nicht wahr sein! Ich glaub, ich drehe durch. Also, du bekommst ein Kind und weißt nicht mal von wem … Da stellt sich mir schon die Frage, warum die ausgerechnet dich für die Befriedigung ihrer Bedürfnisse nehmen mussten“, wütend verschränkte Nami die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann nur sagen, dass ich mich sehr komisch dabei gefühlt habe“, nuschelte Luffy, er verschränkte die Arme und sah betrübt zu Boden. „Und als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich das nicht mehr machen will, sind sie einfach abgehauen.“ – Nami stieß ein knurrendes Geräusch aus. „Diese verdammten …“, ihre Zähne krachten aufeinander. „Okay, hör zu, Luffy, dagegen kann man jetzt nichts mehr machen. Passiert ist passiert“, sie ging auf ihn zu. „Egal was jetzt noch kommt, du wirst da nicht mehr alleine durch müssen. Aber du hättest es uns wirklich früher sagen sollen, dass sie so etwas mit dir gemacht haben“, sie hatte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt.  
  
„Aber ich hatte doch versprochen, nichts zu sagen“, nuschelte er. – „Solchen Idioten musst du gar nichts versprechen. Das haben sie nicht verdient und glaub mir Luffy, die werden damit nicht durchkommen. Beide werden sich nicht aus der Affäre ziehen können. Ich werde jetzt bei denen durchklingeln und sie werden hierher kommen, danach werde ich mich mal mit ihnen … unterhalten“, ihre Stimme klang viel zu ruhig, dafür, dass sie so aufgebracht war. Chopper stellten sich alle Haare auf und auch Luffy überlief eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Danach drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Sie würde die beiden jetzt gleich anrufen. Sie brachte die beiden Teleschnecken auf das Deck, auch die anderen sollten über die Situation bescheid wissen. Zudem würde sie beide gleichzeitig anrufen, sie wollte sich nicht ständig wiederholen.  
  
Chopper und Luffy folgten ihr ein wenig verunsichert, Namis Gemütszustand war beängstigend. – „Hey, was ist denn nun? Was hat Luffy?“, wollte Zoro wissen, er wunderte sich, was Nami mit den Teleschnecken vorhatte. Usopp trat neben den Schwertkämpfer.  
  
„Nun ja, einfach gesagt … Unser Kapitän ist schwanger, er weiß allerdings nicht, ob Kid oder Law der Vater ist“, erklärte sie. – Die anderen Crew-Mitglieder, ausgenommen Robin, die schon etwas in diese Richtung vermutet hatte, brauchten alle eine Weile, ehe sie verstanden hatten, was Nami da gesagt hatte. Auch ihnen klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. „WAAAS?“, riefen sie gleichzeitig.  
  
„Tja, und jetzt werde ich die beiden mal kontaktieren, ich möchte mich mit ihnen … unterhalten“, meinte Nami, schon wieder dieser seltsam ruhige Ton, irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.  
  
Zoro und Usopp allerdings hatten gerade ganz andere Probleme. „Scheiße! Das ist verdammt übel, das heißt ja, wir haben die Wette verloren!“, kam es vom Schützen, das Luffy ein Kind bekommen sollte, war erst einmal nebensächlich für ihn. „Die werden sich sicherlich ganz fiese Sachen für uns ausdenken.“  
  
„Jetzt beruhig dich doch erst einmal, so schlimm kann es schon nicht werden“, versuchte Zoro den Schützen zu beruhigen. „Zudem, wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt kommen werden.“ – „Wenn Nami so drauf ist, wird sie sie sicher überreden können, vorbei zu kommen“, zischte Usopp. Er sah zu der Navigatorin hinauf, die gerade die Nummern der Teleschnecken wählte.


End file.
